King of the Street
by Dustedoffstories
Summary: Harry is taken to an orphanage by the Dursleys the day after his is dropped off at their door. Harry becomes a master thief with his friend Seamus and they grow a reputation for doing the impossible. What happens when a wizard boy with the skills of a master thief has to defend the magic world against a Dark Lord. Probably try to make a profit in the mean time.
1. Birth of a King

King of the Street

Ch. 1

The Boy Who Survives

 **A/N: Welcome to my second FanFiction. My last was rough from start to finish, but I have high hopes for this one. I'm better prepared and I trust you readers will give feedback that I can use to get even better. Enjoy:)**

"I don't want him here Pet. He doesn't belong with us normal folk."

"But dear please, he's my sister's only son. Now that she dead along with her husband there's no other family he can go to."

"No, first thing tomorrow we are taking him to the nearest orphanage where he can infect other people's mistake with his freakishness."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, I'm sorry for you sister Pet, but we can't have it in our house."

"I know. Please Vernon, let's just go to bed. We can discuss this more in the morning."

"Very well, good night dear."

"Good night."

 ***Line Break***

Vernon woke up with only one thing on his mind. The bundle of bothersome baby that was sleeping in his son's room. Harry Potter, the son of his wife's sister and her hoodlum of a husband. Vernon knew all about the world of Magic and was pointedly against all of it. He would not have it in nor near his house. How dare they drop off this brat to his door. He belonged with those freaks like him or in the system where he could be, hopefully, lost forever.

Vernon began his day normally as he could. He showered, shaved all but his moustache, and dress for the day. It seems Petunia had the same idea as she was humming to herself in the kitchen as she tried to feed their son Dudley, who was throwing the usual tantrum he did every morning.

"Hehe, little tike," Vernon said as he ruffled his son's hair, then he saw Harry. Vernon's face slowly went through multiple shades of red till he hit a purple that could put a plum to shame.

"Have you fed it?"

"Yes. Do you know where you will take him?"

"IT will be going to the Saint John Home for Lost Souls."

"Where is it?"

"Deep within the bowls of London. I will drop him off on my way to work."

"Very well, Have- have a good day dear."

"I will thank you Pet. Let me know if anything happens while I'm gone. I wouldn't be surprised if these people are watching."

"Yes dear."

With that Vernon placed young Harry in Dudley's car seat, after some heavy readjusting for Harry's smaller size. It took Vernon a half hour to navigate traffic and the twist and turns that make up inner city London. When he finally found the correct address, it lead down a grungy and dark alley that couldn't fit his car. Grumbling about tearing down useless buildings, Vernon unbuckled Harry from the car, locked the doors and carried the babe down the lane till he saw the building he was looking for. It was easy as it was the only building in the alley. Why it was even in business was beyond Vernon's capacity of thought. It was gothic in architecture, with a massive stone statue of Jesus Christ on the cross in a broken fountain. What dim light reached the god forsaken plot did little to ease the gloom that permeated the air. Walking around the statue, Vernon walked up the front steps and banged on the door using the massive knockers. They looked like some sort of strange symbol; a triangle with a circle within and a straight line going from the top tip of the triangle, cutting the circle in half and ending at the base of the triangle, splitting the whole symbol in half.

"Must be some religious symbol, the people are just as bad as the freaks it comes from."

The door opened with a spine shivering creek and the face of an elderly woman wearing a sister's clothes appeared from the dark.

"May I help you?"

"Yes sister, I found this child on my doorstep and understand that you take in the unwanted, no questions asked."

"Indeed, we do, but first may I ask you name. For professionalism's sake."

"Very well. It's Vernon, Vernon Dursley."

"Very nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Dursley, I am Sister Jane. Please come in side so we may process the baby."

"If we must."

"Indeed we must."

The sister opened the door to allow Vernon's girth. She then lead him down a dimly lit hallway which had identical doors leading down both sides. She continued down till stopping in front of one door on the left which, to Vernon, was completely indistinguishable from every other door in the Hall.

"Please follow me into my office. We can finalize his acceptance here. What is his name by the way."

"Harry Potter."

One of the sister's eyebrows raised slightly, but other than that she didn't react to the strange name. she turned and sat down behind an ancient oak desk. Vernon looked for a seat and finding none, continued to stand.

"Please take a seat Mr. Dursley."

"What do you mean, there is no-"

Vernon looked again and saw a tall red chair with a thick cushion.

"Oh well, my bad."

"No issue sir. Now young Harry. Yes, of course we will take him in, but I must ask. Why do you think he was dropped off on your step?"

"Bad luck I guess, my wife and I just had a boy of our own and I assume that whoever Harry belongs to saw how well off we were and thought we could handle another."

"Make's sense. How did you know the boy's name?"

"There was a letter pinned to his blanket saying his name and begging us to take care of him. What happened to no questions?"

"As you can see I have written nothing down nor have I pulled any paper for you to sign."

"Yes, indeed. Well, what now."

"I will take him from here and you can go on your way."

"Excellent."

Vernon passed Harry to the arms of Sister Jane. Making his way to the front door, Vernon checked his watch. GOOD LORD, he was nearly an hour late for work. He began a strange waddle/jog trying to reach his car faster. Reaching his auto, and after checking to make sure it hadn't been tampered with, Vernon sped off his work. Never to think of the Potter boy again.

 ***Six Years Later***

The orphanage was dark, being trapped between the towing skyscrapers of London blocked the sun most of the day and all moonlight at night. This made it perfect for anyone up to no good to go unseen. In the dark shone two beautiful green orbs. They had a glint of mischievous intent. Suddenly, another pair open next to the first, these being a dark hazel, not nearly as brilliant as its neighbor, but just as intelligent.

"You ready H?"

"As I'll ever be S, you?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

The eyes slid across the wall till they reached the dirty window. Two small hands pushed the sill open just enough for a small body to fit through. The hazel eyes disappeared as the silhouette of a small child climb out the window. The green eyes followed as both boys escaped into the night.

The small courtyard that filled the open space behind the orphanage was in a similar state of decay as the rest of the surroundings. The two boys made their way across the yard, using the shadows as cover. There is a stone wall that separates the yard from the wonders beyond. The night of the green-eyed boy's seventh birthday, they found a loose stone that allowed them to squeeze through to the other side. Standing up and brushing the dirt and dust off, the two boys shared a smile and ran to their favorite haunt.

Three blocks down from St. John's was an abandoned arcade where junkies, pimps and other undesirables would hide away from the world. The boys learned many things while they snuck around in the dilapidated building. They knew how to hide, using their environment to make them entirely invisible, using their size and stature to move through crowds without attracting attention. The most important skill they learned was to steal. Pickpocketing anyone unlucky enough to be their target. They grew quite the reputation within the underground of criminals. They became known as the Princes. There was something different about the green-eyed one. He seemingly could break into any store, house or business without sounding any alarm, alerting guards, dog or otherwise, and even made it inside Scotland Yard on a dare. They weren't too selfish with their ill-gotten gains. If they stumble upon someone in need of help, they would lend enough to help. Yes, they seemingly have this little world of theirs on a string.

If one wanted to find the boys, they spent most of their free time playing on the jungle gym that used to be part of an indoor pool. When the water was cut off all that was left were the metal structures. As they played a man approached the two boys.

"Um, excuse me I'm looking for the Princes H and S."

The boys stopped and stared at the man, unblinking and intense. The man became nervous. He had heard stories about these boys. Some say they are children of the devil himself, sent to earth to create mayhem, others say that they have powers that can be used to control others minds and bodies. The only thing these stories could agree on was that those boys were anything but natural.

"Well you found us. What can we do for you?" Said the boy with hazel eyes

"I hear you are the best thieves in London."

"So have we, but what does that mean to you." Said the green-eyed boy

"I need you to steal something for me."

"Can do, but what it's in it for us?" hazel said.

"Money and lots of it."

"we have money, we can get more whenever we want. Think harder."

"Information. About all new victims, more wealthy and ignorant than the ones you steal from."

"You have our interest Mr.?"

"Call me Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher at your service."

"Very good, I'm Harry and my cohort is Seamus." Said the green-eyed boy

"Harry, Seamus. I'm going to make you wealthier than you ever imagined."

The two boys and the short man shook hands with smiles on their faces and mischief in their eyes.


	2. A whole new world

King of the Street

Ch. 2

Harry and Seamus, Partnered with Mundungus Fletcher, spent the next year stealing from anyone unlucky enough to fall in their crosshairs. The money they made was used to make their world better. The orphanage got a mysterious donor and could upgrade amenities and the area. The first thing was a new kitchen, with fresh groceries, and tables and chairs for the dining hall. Then all the old and rotten beds were tossed and new, clean ones replaced them. The building was getting some heavy renovations. From new piping and electrical to brick and mortar. The head nun, Sister Margret, even found tutors for the children who couldn't go to school. By the time Christmas came around, the Orphanage was a light of hope in the deteriorated and deprived neighborhood of London it was located in.

Sister Margret, AKA The Penguin, looked to her flock. The children were happy, as one can be without a proper home. Her sisters could reach out to the other decrepit and help in any way they can. Margret was planning the big Christmas dinner for tomorrow. They had enough food to invite most of the neighborhood. Many homeless would get a hot meal for the first time in a long time. As The Penguin looked across the faces of children eating breakfast, her eyes came to rest on two children. Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan were her stars. Both top of their classes and loved by all the other orphans. Even many of the citizens had only praises to speak about them. They would spend most of their free time running around, helping those they could. They were brothers in all but blood, and that can be stronger. She knew that not all their activities were legal by any means, but if she didn't hear of anyone getting hurt then she was willing to look the other way. The Lord forgivith.

Harry and Seamus kept shooting glances at The Penguin, making sure she didn't suspect anything.

"I think we're good H." Said Seamus

"I agree S. just better to be safe than sorry." Responded Harry.

"Hey, did you hear about the adoptions happening tomorrow?"

"No, are the kids picked all ready or are we finding out then."

"I think some got picked, but the rest are a surprise. I heard that The Penguin already met all of them and showed them our files and that's how they picked."

"That doesn't make sense, how would they know how we act and behave."

"Remember when The Penguin met with each of us and asked us all those questions.

"Yea."

"It was a personality test. That's how she knows all of us so well."

Harry smiled at his longtime friend. As long as they have known each other, Seamus was able to glean information out of anybody. From the nuns to cops and even a mob boss, Seamus could somehow charm them into spilling, then Harry could use his skills to get them to the loot of where ever or whoever, they were robbing. Seamus was not only able to gain information, but talk their way out of any sticky situation they found themselves in. the few times they had been caught mid-robbery Seamus was able to come up with some cock and bull story that saved their hides. Truly a match made in heaven.

Looking back to The Penguin, who was now focused on her plate, Harry thought to his life here. The nuns loved him, the other kids loved him and he was a prince of crime to the rest of their little world. Sure, some of the kids, and even a few nuns, knew about his endeavors, but because he helped others with his ill-gotten gains, they mostly looked the other way. Some of the nuns even covered them when The Penguin was on their trail. Harry did wonder who his parents were, but with so many others looking out for him, he was content to wonder. All he had from them was a scar on his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt and many a pun was said at his expense. According to the late head nun Sister Jane, his parents had died in a car accident and that's how he got his scar. Harry looked back at his friend as he contemplated what Seamus's family was like.

Seamus knew his parents were alive and in the UK. The nuns told him that they were teenagers when he was born and couldn't raise him like he deserved. He hoped one day that they would come back, but so far, no luck. There were days where he held animosity towards them. Thankfully Harry and the nuns calmed him down and reminded that they will come back when they could raise him properly. Shaking his head, Seamus looked to his friend and they shared a look before going back to the meal in front of them.

Even with all the help, the orphanage was still in a rough place to live. While it was considered neutral ground for the various gangs, there was still the odd break in from the truly desperate. Harry and Seamus had gotten revenge on more than one scumbag who would rob an orphanage. The night of Christmas Eve, a window to The Penguins room was forced open and a marble cross was stolen. The Penguin was hysteric, the cross had been in the orphanage since its creation. Dating back over two hundred years. Seamus heard about this and, with Harry, planned on finding who stole it and getting it back.

Sitting at breakfast, Harry and Seamus discussed who might have taken the heirloom. Their attention was pulled to the head table as The Penguin called their attention.

"Hello and Merry Christmas everyone," said The Penguin, there were still unshed tears in her eyes, "As you all know we will be having many family's coming today to hopefully adopt. They will start arriving at 12 o'clock so please be clean and dressed by then. Even though I will miss all of you when you finally head out, I will still love you. Now, I know most of you already know, but for those who don't we had a break in last night." Murmuring broke out among the populace, mostly in anger. Who would steal from an orphanage.

"Please calm yourselves, it was only a thing, I'm just glad nobody was hurt when it happened. So, please put this negativity out of your minds as you prepare for this afternoon. Please take you dishes to the kitchen when you are done. Thank you."

With that, The Penguin rose and left the table. Harry and Seamus also rose and headed for the sister. As she saw them approach, a warm smile grew on her face.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Sister Margret," Said Seamus, "we were hoping we could help with the preparations for today?"

"Of course, just ask the other sisters what they might need."

"Okay, one other thing, can we borrow a watch?" asked Seamus

"Why would you need a watch?"

"Just in case we need to leave the grounds, we wouldn't want to be late for the meetings."

"Very well, take this one, but be careful with it please."

Sister Margret pulled a pocket watch from under her many robes. It was silver with a simple cross of the cover. Inside had an intricate clock face on one side and a bible quote on the other. Isaiah 40:29

"Thank you, sister. We'll be ready by twelve." Said Seamus

"Very good, now be on your way."

Harry and Seamus ran off to their shared room, it was how they met in the first place. Harry lifted a loose floorboard where he hid sweets and toys that he "found" during jobs. He pulled out a small rucksack. It held the tools which they had to thank for their success. A set of lock picks, two black balaclavas, two pairs of black leather gloves, two flashlights and a large binder which held names and locations of their previous and future targets. Harry learned of Leonardo Da Vinci and his habit of writing both mirrored and upside down. So, Harry learned the skill and taught Seamus. Hopefully if this fell into the wrong hands, they wouldn't have a clue how to read it. With it they also have a list of contacts and other known criminals in the area. With this they could create a basis of who might have committed the burglary. Harry placed the book on his desk and Seamus joined him.

"Alright, who is the first person we think of for a crime like this?" asked Harry

"My first idea would be Clarence Burgs. He has done the most break ins, after us, but I couldn't see him coming here. Even with nothing, he's smart enough to leave this place alone."

"There's also Missy Jones, that crack riddled woman could rob this place, but she's about as subtle as a rhino."

"What about Juice?"  
"Him!?" said Harry, "he couldn't rob Helen Keller without getting caught."

"True, hmm."

The two boys thought about potential suspects while continuously checking the watch that Penguin loaned to them. It was Eight AM when they started and was now closer to Eleven. Suddenly Seamus smacked Harry on the arm.

"OW." Said Harry rubbing his arm, "What is it."

"Sister Jess."

Harry's eyes widened. Sister Jess wasn't exactly a nun in the common sense. She was a French woman who ran to England to escape from an abusive relationship. When she arrived on the island, she fell into a world of drugs, sex and thievery. A year later founder her in the hospital, O.D. and unresponsive. According to her, there was a voice telling her that it was not her time. After a month of treatment, she emerged a new woman. She said she had found God and wanted to join the Church. She was the youngest nun at the orphanage and was well like by everyone. Sadly, she still had hospital debts, which the church helped with very little. She eventually started stealing again. She started with the locals, pickpocketing and minor burglary. It to the point that she began to steal directly from the church, and more specifically the orphanage. Harry and Seamus had caught her stealing from their personal stash. Even though they were young most people had begun to learn not to cross them. While they couldn't do much physically, Harry's ability to break into anywhere and Seamus's to smooth talk made it so that many an accident happened to those that dared cross the Princes. They let Jess go, convincing the Penguin that she needed time to herself. Ever since she has been living in a studio apartment, working at the local nightclub, paying her dues one pence at a time.

Harry and Seamus nodded in agreement to their suspect and began plans on how to take back what she had stolen. This wasn't going to be easy, as Jess was a skilled and knowledgeable thief in her own right. She even trained the duo in more advanced skills when it came to pick pocketing. This was also difficult because Jess was like a sister to them. The three of them had quite a run in Westminster as they stole from the wealthy. Harry and Seamus agreed that they wouldn't do anything mean, but they couldn't let her off scot-free.

Ten minutes later and the Princes finally had a plan in place. First, they had to find Jess's whereabouts. Second, they had to find the Crucifix. Third, they had to warn Jess without her finding them. Finally, they had to make it back in time for the adoption meetings.

With only forty-five minutes to complete their mission, the Princes headed out to the old arcade. When they arrived, they began to question everyone about Jess. Soon, they found that she was opening at the club. This meant that she would be home soon, so they had to hurry. They ran as fast as they could to Jess's apartment. She lived on the third floor of a renovated rec center. Her apartment faced the main road so the boys had either option of using the fire escape or the front door. Deciding that the fire scape was to obvious, they headed up the stairs. Panting outside her door Seamus tried the knob. Locked, of course.

"You're up H," said Seamus.

"Got it," Replied Harry, flexing his skills.

Not even a minute passed when an audible click was heard and the front door swung open.

"Amazing as ever H."  
"Thanks S."

They began to ransack the apartment while looking for the stolen cross. After five

minutes of searching Seamus popped up from behind the old desk near the window.

"Ah ha, found it H, let's go."

"Awesome, let me just do one thing. Before they had left the orphanage harry had grabbed one extra tool from their burglary equipment. A can of red spray paint. Harry began to spray the walls around the front door and into the living space and kitchen. When entering the front door, the bathroom was immediately to the left and soon after was an opening to the kitchen. So, from the windows, facing the main door, one could see said door and the kitchen, through the opening that allowed whoever was in the kitchen to see the rest of the apartment. Across these surfaces Harry began to paint strange lines across all of them. He was soon done and pulled Seamus back to the bed and desk so that they could see Harry's work in full view. What seemed like random lines and graffiti came together in a perspective illusion. The lines lined up when a person was facing the kitchen, front door, from the window. The image was that of a crown that was cracked partially on one side. The calling card of the Princes. Seamus smiled when he realized what it was.

"Very nice H, but is that paint permanent?"

"No, but the only thing that can get rid of it is bleach. I don't think she will realize that for a while."

"Again, very nice, but let's go we only have a few minutes left before the meetings start."

"Very good, let us be off comrade."

The boys ran from the door and down the stairs, only to ran into a passing police officer. He managed to grab both by the collars before they could run off.

"Well, well, what do I have here? A couple of miscreants up to no good."

"No no no, nothing like that sir," said Seamus, ready to show off his own set of skills, "We were only at a friends until it was time to go home. We saw that we were late and began to run when we ran into you, for which we both apologize." Harry nodded in agreement to this.

"And where might the both of you live?"

"We live at St. John's orphanage sir. See, today is adoption day and if we don't get back by twelve, we might not get chosen."

The officer began to think on this for a moment. He then let go of their shirts and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"Very well, hurry back and good luck to two. just be more careful next time."

"Yes sir," Said both boys with a salute. They then ran off in the direction of the orphanage while the officer walked the opposite way, chuckling to himself. Harry and Seamus made it back by five minutes to twelve, so they headed to the bathroom to clean themselves as best they could. Washing their faces, brushing their teeth, even putting on deodorant. Seamus's hair was always buzzcut and Harry's couldn't be tamed by any comb, so looking at each other, they deemed themselves presentable and headed to the main hall with the rest of the children.

When they reached the main hall, they saw the Penguin giving instructions the other nuns and directing children to specific groups. Harry and Seamus approached her with both watch and cross in hand. She looked to them and smiled.

"I see you two were able to make it in time, thank you. Do you still have my watch?"

Harry held out his hand to reveal the borrowed watch and the returned cross. The Penguins eyes widened at the object. For a moment, the boys thought she might blame them for taking it in the first place, but those worries were soon placated when she gathered them both up in a hug.

"Thank you both. This means more than you could ever know."

She released them with tears in her eyes. They both smiled up at her, happy to have helped the only real mother figure in their lives. She wiped away the tears and walked to the middle of the hall. She immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Alright, are we all ready?" The group nodded collectively. "Good. Then let's get this started. Good luck to you all."

She nodded to the two nuns at the door and thy opened them wide. What seemed to be about twenty people entered the hall. Some were alone, but many were couples. The children stood straight and allowed any possible parent to approach them. Harry didn't really care he was adopted or not. He only stayed because of his lifelong friend. Seamus continually held on to the hope that his parents would come back for him. he continued to look to the clock. The meetings would end at four and it had just passed the three thirty mark. Harry could feel the nervousness coming of his friend. He patted him on the back.

"It's going to be fine, they will come this time. I can feel it." Seamus only smiled at Harry, not able to say anything.

Finally, the clock rang, signifying that time was up and any matched families were to head to the processing rooms to finalize all adoptions. Harry looked to his friend and saw him deflate. Harry knew there was nothing to say and only rubbed his friend on the back as the rest of the unchosen all headed to the dorms, a cloud of gloom hanging over them. Two of the nuns began to close the front doors when a voice was heard on the other side.

"WAIT, NOT YET, WE'RE HERE!"

A young couple ran through the doors, stopping once they were inside and began to catch their breath. The Penguin approached them as they recovered.

"Hello, my name is Sister Margret. How may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I don't know if you remember us, but we came here about seven years ago. We were young and stupid and had a child we could not raise properly." Said the man.

"Ah yes, Dave and Isabell Finnigan correct?"  
"Yes, that's us."

Harry looked to Seamus, whose mouth was gaping open as he lowly realized what was happening. He looked to Harry as a smile grew on his face. He turned to the couple and began to make his way to them. But he soon stopped and looked to his brother-in-arms. Harry smiled sadly and waved Seamus away. Seamus shook his head and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him to the three adults.

The Penguin saw them approach and smiled. She turned the young couple to face the approaching boys. The woman's eye lit up when she saw the boy in front.

"Seamus?"

"Hi, mum, dad."

Seamus's grip on Harry was broken as his parents pulled him into a hug. One which he gladly returned. Harry went to stand next to the Penguin when he was once again grabbed by Seamus.

"Mum, Dad, this is my friend Harry. We've been friends as long as we have known each other."

"Well hello Harry…?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

The woman froze when she heard his name. Her eyes seemed to flash to his forehead, looking at the lightning shaped scar. When she saw it, eyes seemed to widen even more. Her husband looked from her to Harry and back, with a look of confusion.

"Dear, what's the problem?"

"Oh, um, nothing just an interesting name, that's all."

"Oh, well okay, but now we need to get our family together again."

Seamus and Harry shared a confused look, but shrugged it off. Whatever Seamus mother's problem was, was obviously not a big one. Seamus then grabbed his father by the arm.

"What's wrong Seamus?"

"Will you adopt Harry?"

The couple stared at their son for a moment then at each other. They seemed to have a silent discussion before Isabell knelt and took her sons hands in hers.

"Seamus, son. We can't- we can't afford two kids. We can help you, but only you. For now. I'm so sorry."

Seamus looked from his mother to his father, who stood with a hand on Seamus's shoulder and grim look, then to Harry. Harry simply smiled, glad that his friend even asked.

"Harry, I— "

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We can find each other. Maybe even sooner than we think. It's going to be okay. Just don't forget about me."  
Seamus pulled Harry into a hug and they both began to shed silent tears. Seamus's parents and the Penguin both looked sadly at the pair. Harry and Seamus broke apart at the touch of the Penguin. Seamus stood by his parent and Harry by the Penguin. The newly reunited family headed to fill out the necessary papers and Harry, with the nun, went back to the dorms.

 ***Line Break* Four years later**

Harry woke to his alarm blaring. Hitting the off button, he sat up and stretched. Twisting his back, feeling his spine pop, he looked to the empty bed that was once his friends. Harry smiled sadly at the good memories, but pushed them back down. The last year saw Harry grow immensely, both physically and mentally. He began to exercise more and more, playing as many sports as he could. He also got his hands on a book of Buddhist meditation techniques. He learned how to control his emotions and his mind. The idea of balance became one of his new philosophies. The idea of yin and yang. He left his bed and began his daily routine of morning stretches. Yoga kind followed the meditation, Harry didn't really go after Yoga, but he couldn't ignore the benefits of it. After he finished with his exercises, he grabbed his towel and went to shower.

Once cleaned and dressed Harry went to breakfast with the other children. Once he reached the door to the dining hall, he was stopped by one of the nuns.

"Harry, Sister Margret is looking for you, she said to send you to her office when you were up and about."

"Okay, thank you."

Harry turned and headed to the Penguins office, wondering what was going on. He reached the door, but as he was about to knock it opened, revealing the smiling, aged face, of Harry's favorite nun.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to see me?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to give the others more time setting up."

"Setting up?"

Looking at the watch she once loaned Harry and Seamus, the Penguin simply

stood and waved Harry to follow her. He did so, but with a look of confusion. They walked down the stairs from her office to the main hall. Turned a corner and stopped outside the dining hall. Harry looked to the nun with confusion. She simply smiled and opened to door, letting Harry through

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The room erupted as everyone started singing the Happy Birthday song. Harry stood, mouth agape as the entire orphanage sang. The Penguin led Harry by the arm to the head table and sat him in what was usually her seat. A large cake was brought out from the kitchen and placed in front of Harry. It had candles and said _Happy Birthday Prince Harry_. Once the singing stopped everyone smiled at the stunned boy. He had forgotten it was his eleventh birthday today. One of the nuns lit the candles, eleven of them and nodded at Harry. Harry took a moment to look at everyone the blew out all the candles in one breath. Everybody cheered as the cake was sliced. Once everyone had a plate they all looked to Harry. Taking the customary first bite, he smiled at the flavor, and waved to the rest of the room. talking a laughing ensued as, one by one, all the children and nuns came up to wish him a happy birthday.

Once the cake was eaten and the talking died down, the Penguin walked up to Harry with three boxes in her arms.

"What kind of birthday doesn't have presents."

Harry was shocked, he not once asked for a present. In all the birthdays, he had all he ever did was cause trouble with Seamus. Even though he did much of nothing the last three, he still pranked a few of his friends and had a small celebration in his room. he looked at the boxes in front of him and then to the Penguin. She nodded at him, allowing him to unwrap the boxes.

The first box held a pair of new trainers, Nike. Smiling at everyone, harry showed of the new shoes for a moment before opening the next box. It was much bigger and inside was a new suitcase. Looking at the Penguin with confusion, Harry still allowed the others to see his new travel item. Not that he was planning a trip anywhere soon. Finally, the last box, Harry tore open the box and inside was book. On the cover the title said, _Mysteries of the Scottish Isles_ , and is said the author was Bathalda Bagshot. Harry showed the crowd the book and looked to the Penguin. She turned to face the children.

"Alright everyone, lets break to allow Harry some time with his presents."

The sound of scraping chairs filled Harry's ears as he opened the book. A touch of his shoulder pulled his attention away from the text and to the elder nun.

"There's one more gift."

From within her robes, the Penguin pulled an envelope and handed it to Harry. On the front, it said

 _To Harry James Potter_

 _Room 111_

 _Saint John's, London England_


	3. The past returns

King of the Streets

Ch. 3

 **A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read so far. I feel the need to apologize for this chapter. It is A LOT of exposition, I knew I would have to integrate all the information about the magical world. I felt it would be easiest to do it all in one go so that future chapters could have more in actual story. So, I appreciate your powering through this chapter.**

 **P/S: I do read all reviews so if it's a comment or just you saying you enjoy the story, please leave a review.**

Harry gave a confused look to the Penguin, who simply nodded back with a knowing look. Harry, now very confused, gathered his gifts and made his way out of the dining hall and to his dorm. Harry, reaching his door, found another letter taped to it. Pulling it down and entering his dorm, Harry placed to two letters on his desk, the new shoes in his footlocker and the suitcase under his bed. It almost didn't fit under the bed, when Harry tried to fit it, the top of the case and the bottom of the bed seemed to just barely overlap, but when he tired it again it was a perfect fit.

Sitting at his desk Harry made the quick decision to read the letter from his door first. Opening the envelope and seeing the letter's hand writing matched the Penguins. He began to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I write you this letter so that you may know about you and your family. I want you to come to my office at 10 pm. I will explain everything, and if you haven't yet, read the letter I gave you during your party. It will help with understanding everything we will talk about._

Harry set the letter down and immediately an opened the next. Harry's eyes widened as he read

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. we await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry found the second letter and saw it was a list of books and other items, some of which made as much sense as the first two letters.

 _Items Needed: First Year_

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One pair protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black with Silver fastenings)

 _Required reading_

Standard book of spells (Grade 1)

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

 _Other Equipment_

Wand

Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)

Set Glass or Crystal Phials

Telescope

Set Brass Scales

Students may bring, if they so desire, an owl or a cat or a toad

Parents are reminded that all first year's students ARE NOT allowed a broomstick on school grounds.

Harry set the parchments down and leaned back in his chair. This was all most too much to take in. did these letters mean that magic was real, or was the Penguin just pulling his leg. She was the one who gave him these letters. Did she have something to do with this, was she apart of some other world. Looking at his watch, Harry saw it was nearly 10. So, he gathered the letters, placing them back in their respective envelopes, and made his way to the stairs that led to the Penguins office.

Stopping just outside her door, Harry took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. Before he could grab it, the door swung open to reveal the Penguin. Harry paused as he saw she was still sat behind her desk.

"You have to tell me how you did that." Said Harry.

"I'll tell you that and more. Now I'm sure you have many questions, so please take a seat and let's begin."

"Umm, there is no other seat."

"Ah, whoops, let me fix that."

Sister Margret pulled a thin piece of wood from the sleeve of her robe and gave it a wave. The light rush of wind and a cushioned, tall backed, chair appeared out of nowhere. Harry quickly backed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked behind him.

"W-w-what did you just do, no I don't care, just let me out!"

"Harry, please, calm down. What I just performed was magic. Not pull a rabbit out of a hat, saw a person in half illusion, but real magic."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, but no response came. The Penguin motioned to the summoned chair for him to sit. Harry quietly agreed and sat down, but was readily on his toes, just in case.

"Thank you for willing to listen. First let's start with the most obvious question. Magic is indeed real, the chair being an example. But that is the surface of what magic is and what it can do. For another example."

The Penguin gave the stick another wave and the lamp on her desk became a small Yorkshire Terrier. Another wave and it was back to a lamp. Harry just sat wide eyed, not able for higher cognitive functions.

"This," said the Penguin, motioning to the stick, "Is the tool we use to focus our magic. It is simply called a wand. Each wand is made with a magically tuned wood and core from a magical creature. At least, that is the most common way of making a wand. Any questions?"

"Yea, one, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Yes, an excellent question, but one I will answer later. Now, would you like me to explain anything in particular or just give you an overview of what this all is."

"Just explain and you will probably answer most of my questions."

"Very well, so to start. Magic, as I have shown you, allows us to control the world around us and bend it to our will. By us I mean witches and wizards of which you are. Now, the world of magic is a closely guarded secret. The muggles, non-magical folk, have shown that they are not ready for us or our power. In the past, mainly during the witch hunts, the muggles may have not caught many full grown magic users, but they did eliminate an entire generation due to children's lack of control. Many children were killed when they performed accidental magic. Seeing that the magical population of England needed a safe place for their children to learn how to control their power and hone their skills. Four of the most powerful magic users joined together one thousand years ago and created Hogwarts. While not the only school for magic, it is the oldest. There are schools in France, Bulgaria, the US, etcetera. You have been accepted to Hogwarts to learn about your powers and how to control them. Yes?"

Harry had put his hand up as it was the only way he knew how to interrupt without being rude. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the all-powerful magic user who could turn a lamp into a dog. Who knows what she could turn him into.

"I just wondered how I know I am a wizard and what would be a sign that I am?"

"A good question. Now, has there ever been times where you felt strong emotion, mainly if you were scared or angry?"

"There was one time when a friend of mine "barrowed" some money from me and when I asked for it back, he refused. I was able to find out where all his stuff was. It was like some internal compass that was pointing to what I wanted. I also…"

"Yes?"

"Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

"Very well."

"I can open doors, no matter how they are locked. No matter how new they are or complex, I can open them all. Added to this internal compass I have been able to get inside places no other person could. I can seem to sneak in anywhere, it's like whatever guards there are either don't notice me or, on occasion, don't see me when they seem to look right at me."

"Ah yes, you are one of those Princes right. Oh, don't look so surprised, I have my own sources in this neighborhood. I'm not some out of tune nun who's oblivious to the things people are capable of. This does explain how you were able to give so much money to the orphanage. Yes, I know it is you who has been giving so much money to us. I may not agree with the way to have acquired the money, but even in the current state this place is in, I simply can't not accept all donations, no matter the origin."

Harry did have to sense to at least look guilty, even if he wasn't. Being found out was something any master thief would be ashamed of. Looking at the nun Harry could only think on what she has told him.

"Okay Harry, let me quickly explain to you who I really am and who you really are a then I'll explain what your next steps will be in the case of this new world and going to school."

Harry nodded and sat a little more comfortably, now accepting this latest information.

"To start, my full name is Margret McGonagall. Yes, the woman who sent you the acceptance letter is my sister. She is currently the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teach at Hogwarts. Plus, she is also the head of House Gryffindor. Yes?"

"Gryffindor?"  
"Oh dear, that's my bad. There are four houses in Hogwarts. Named after the four founders of the school. Godric Gryffandor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They created the school and the houses where designed to take the students who most matched the traits each of the founders held most important. Gryffindor praised courage. These are the students willing to defend their friends and allies. The ones who would lay down their own life for those they care about. Admittedly this can also make many people with this mentality to dive into danger headfirst. Next Hufflepuff was about loyalty. She may have not been on the front lines of many fights, but when a shoulder was needed to cry one or a success to be celebrated, Hufflepuff was there. Many see this as the house of the lazy and indifferent. That is wrong, when a friend is needed look to Hufflepuff. Next, Ravenclaw. Rowena was highly intelligent, not only with magic, but all aspects of life. Those who showed promise with the mind can be found in this house. Many Ravenclaw can be hard to befriend because of their calculating mind. It makes many hard to approach with hopes of creating a relationship. Finally, Slytherin. First and for most, no matter what you hear about them, not all Slytherins are evil. Yes, Slytherin can be seen as conniving and selfish, but that is inaccurate. Slytherin wanted on the most cunning for his house. These students are considered the opposite to Gryffindor. Where a Gryffindor would die for a friend, a Slytherin would kill for a friend. They are the house that would defeat an enemy from the inside, seemingly not involved, and come out with something for themselves. When you arrive to the school, they will sort you into the house you share the most attributes with. Keep in mind that this shouldn't keep you from reaching out to students of other houses. Inter house relationships are key to learning how to survive different social circles and learn different social skills. Get all that Harry?"

"I think so, it's definitely a lot to take in, but I think I got most of it."

"Good, now who is Harry Potter and what is his family."

Harry sat forward to this.

"The Potter's are an ancient and noble family. One of the oldest in England. There is rumor that they can be traced to the founders, but there has yet to be any solid evidence of this. The Potters have always been a very secretive family. Not only have they continuously held positions of immense power, but can be found behind most major changes to the wizarding world. And as of now you are the last living heir to this legacy."

Harry paled at this. He always wondered who his family was. If there were any others alive and where they were. He never considered they might be one of the most powerful families in the England, possibly the world. What would this mean when he finally joined this new world. Who would people treat him, what kind of attention would his status attract. He looked back to the nun who looked like she had more to tell him. Giving her back his attention, he showed he was ready for more.

"Your family is indeed well known, but you have a step up from the rest of them. You are Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. about forty years ago, a wizard popped up with a small group of followers saying that he was a new lord. Lord Voldemort. He began attacks on anyone he deemed not worthy to live in his new world. Now, Harry, you know about the prejudices of this world. Those of skin color, gender and social position. In the world of magic there are similar bigotries. Mainly, those of blood status. After the witch hunts, many wizard families were ended and this left the wizarding world in shambles. With no heirs, many family lines were ended, so to try and recover families carefully reached out into the muggle world and could continue their line. Now, some families could continue without resorting to this. They labeled themselves Pure Blooded. These "Pure Bloods" looked down on the families who allowed muggles in to their fold. The children born of these pairs were called Half-bloods or those with only half magical blood. Now there is no evidence that there can be half or pure blood, but ideals can overcome fact. Recently many children have popped up from two muggle parents, now this means that there was a magical person in their ancestry, but many of the pure-bloods believe that they stole the magic this has led to them being labeled as muggle-born or the more derogatory, mudblood. This meaning that they have dirty blood. Let me make this very clear Harry, I know I have said this before but now it is of the upmost importance, do NOT judge a person based off their family. Judge them on their character first and foremost. Now, there are many other magical species who are downtrodden due to the witch and wizard. Goblins, Centaurs, Unicorns, Dragons, Nundus, and so on. When you enter this world I highly suggest that you make friends with the Goblin's they may make you pay for it, but they can either be your closest allies or worst enemies. With total control over the magical banking and monetary systems, it's a surprise who poorly they are still treated. Any questions now?"

"Only one, you keep talking like I will go to this school and join this world. But what if I don't want to?"

"That will be entirely your decision, but I urge you to join. If anything, it will help you in your extra-curricular activities."

Harry once again blushed at the mention of his other life. Of which he has slowly left behind ever since the loss of his partner in crime, pun intended. He looked past the Penguin and out the window. What should he do, join this new world and try his best not only learn, but keep up with all the new knowledge, or would he stay here. In the non-magical world. While he was thinking, Margret captured his attention once more.

"I need to mention one more thing. If you do choose to stay any future magic you perform will be monitored by the magical governing body and if they deem the magic non-accidental, then you will be prosecuted. The Ministry of Magic takes the continued secrecy of magic very seriously."

Harry grew a look of concern as he thought about all the times he used magic. Now knowing it wasn't just dumb luck that he could seemingly open any lock and make his way into any building without tripping any alarms. Looking up to the nun Harry saw she still wasn't done.

"This is going to be the hardest thing I will tell you tonight so please try to remain calm and in control of your emotions. I am going to tell you what happened to your parents and how you ended up here."

Harry sucked in air at this. He asked once and only once about his parents. He was told they had died and that he was brought here after he was found on a doorstep. Harry exhaled the breath he was holding. Taking a moment to inhale and exhale one more breath, Harry used his meditation techniques to calm down and lower his heart rate. Looking back to the patient nun he motioned for her to continue.

"You parents were killed, by the aforementioned Lord Voldemort. During his campaign of terror, which reached the point to where people even now, ten years later, can't stand to say his name. Your parents were part of a group of people who actively fought against this Dark Lord and his forces. The leader of this group, Albus Dumbledore who is currently the headmaster of Hogwarts among his other duties, stated to this group that a prophecy was given involving the fall of Voldemort. Somehow, Voldemort caught wind of this prophecy and, like Dumbledore, came to reason that whoever this great defeater was going to be you. So, Dumbledore secreted your parents and the newly born you to a safe house that was placed under heavy wards. Sadly, Voldemort still found the three of you. He killed your parents, but somehow, he couldn't kill you. A wizard of immense strength and knowledge who had downed all those who stood against him was bested, not by a witch or wizard of similar skill, but by a one-year old child. Supposedly, the curse he used to kill so many rebounded off you a back to him. if not killing him, then weakening him to a near dead state. That is why you have that scar on your forehead."

Harry began to unconsciously rub the scar in question. Suddenly a burning sensation ripped through is head. Images began to flash through his mind. A crib, red hair and a green flash. Finally followed by the scream of a woman and a cold laugh. Harry pushed his palms against his eyes as the images left him with a raging headache. Margret saw this and rushed to his side.

"Harry, are you alright? What's wrong."

"Images, in my head. I don't know what… GAH!"

"Don't fight them, let the images come and go. Allow them to flow through your mind and the pain will stop."

Inhaling, Harry followed the Penguins instructions. As promised the headache left and, while he couldn't really see what they held, the images began to fade quickly. Leaning his head back, he felt something cool against his forehead. The sister had placed a wet cloth on him. it especially helped where Harry's scar was. The burning on his head seemed to originate from there.

"Thank you, that helps."

"Drink this."

The sister gave him a vial of some liquid concoction. Downing it in one gulp, Harry couldn't taste anything and his headache didn't fully go away.

"I think I've told you all I can. The rest will come based on what your decision is. Head back to bed and tomorrow I will show what magic can really do."

Harry gave a nod to the Sister and headed back down the stairs, letters still in hand. Falling into the soft sheets of his bed Harry was sure he would never sleep again, but soon enough his breathing was calm and soft. Thankfully he was graced with a dreamless sleep.


	4. Power to spare

King of the Street

Ch. 4

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you for sticking with this new story of mine and hope that you all continue to read. next Wednesday is the first day of college and I will be going into my sophomore year. it is going to be difficult to keep updating on top of school and work, but I will do my best. I just want to ask that you all are patient with me. Thank you all and enjoy this new chapter of King of the Street.**

Margret McGonagall leaned back in her chair as she thought about the young man who had just left her office. Harry Potter. What in the world was she going to do with him. He was strong, much stronger than she ever expected. To be so skilled with wandless magic and not even know he was doing it. This was going to be a problem. She thought back to ten years ago when she got an unexpected phone call from her sister.

 ***TEN YEARS AGO***

Margret was sitting in her room, having a quiet drink to celebrate the end of Voldemort when there was a knock on her door. Marking her page and setting the book on the desk, Margret grabbed her wand and hid it in her sleeve.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"It's sister Jane."

Margret stowed her wand back in her desk, sister Jane was the only other Witch that resided here. They were part of a group of magic users who spread out in the muggle world, looking for lost or forgotten children who were once members of magic families. They would find the and introduce them to the world of magic. Jane had found one other when she first started at St. Johns. Margret opened the door to allow the elderly witch inside.

"What's wrong Jane?"  
"I just got a call from your sister."

Like, on the phone?" Margret had never known her sister to use any form of muggle communication before. If she has now then it must mean she isn't at Hogwarts or any other magical community.

"Yes, I have her still on the line. She seemed upset."

"Okay, let's go."

Margret followed Jane to the Head Sisters room and to where the only phone was. Jane held the door open for Margret who grabbed the phone.

"Minnie, it's Marge, what's wrong."

"You know about the Potters right?"

"Yes, terrible loss there."

"Indeed, but this is about their son Harry."

"What happened." Margret knew that if anything happened to that boy, the entire wizarding world would go into riot.

"Albus wants me to leave him at his muggle aunts home, but they are the worst type of people I've ever seen. All they do is let their own child kick and scream, getting whatever he wants. I can't stand by and let Harry grow in such an environment."

"I understand, what do you need from me."

"Is jane still there?"  
"Yes."

"Good, bring her over." Margret wave Jane over to the phone and Margret held the receiver between them.

"I'm here Minnie." Said Jane

"Good, this is my plan. Tomorrow the father is planning to get rid of Harry by dumping him off at some orphanage. I'm going to use a compulsion charm to make sure that it's yours. I just wanted to prepare you both for the future. When Harry was born and received his magical scan. It was impressive to say the least. That boy is going to be a force to be reckoned with, but I do agree with Albus on one thing. Keeping him separated from our world will be better for him in the long run. To be this famous and still so young will go to anyone's head. I need the both of you to take care of him till it's time for him to rejoin our world."

Margret and Jane shared a look. This was an important task. Harry was an important person not only because of his legacy, but because of the family he is from. The Potters were one of the original families to come to the island when King Arthur and Merlin claimed it as their kingdom. The Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, Black and Prewett are the oldest families in Magical Britain.

"Okay, we can do it, just send someone to reinforce our wards."

"Thank you so much. I will help as much as I can. I will see about getting Gringotts to send some of their Warders."  
"Good, we will prepare for Harry's arrival tomorrow.

"Good, and thank you for both of your help."

Goodbye Minnie."

"Goodbye Marge." Margret hang the phone up and looked to Jane with a look determination.

 ***Present***

Jane died just a year after Harry arrived and Margret was made the new Head Sister. Just a few months after Jane's death did the young Finnigan boy show up. Margret hoped that Harry and Seamus would become fiends so when it was time to go to Hogwarts they would both have someone they could depend on. Margret pinched the bridge of her nose as she though who they grew up. Stealing was not what she hoped they would do in their free time, but nobody got hurt and the people they stole from were not the best examples of humanity. This made it much easier to let slide their shenanigans. Harry was probably completely confused about how is world was about to change. Margret would do her best tomorrow to help the boy with everything. She would take him to Diagon Alley and show him what his world was about to become while also helping him find the necessary items for his first year. Plus a few other things she deemed necessary for his protection.

Opening the main drawer to her desk, sister Margret summoned its depths a small gold key. All the drawers to her desk were magically enlarged. One held her personal laboratory, another was her wardrobe for when she was going out, and the third and main drawer was what could be called her armory and storage. See Margret wasn't as pure as her look made her out to be. During the war with Voldemort, Margret was feared among the Death Eaters as The Demon of the Forest. At the height of his power, Voldemort had a large portion of his forces spread out through the Forbidden Forrest. All they did was keep the school in check incase Dumbledore tried to stage some sort of attack out of it. Margret would sabotage, kill and create mayhem in general throughout the camps. Many of the legends tell her as a monster from the depth of hell with looks that could literally kill, similar to the Basilisk. The one true thing she was known for was when she would transfigure enemy tents into man eating beasts, all while the Death Eaters were inside. They became the Eaten to Death.

Margret couldn't help but smile at some of the memories. Knowing she did the best she could to help win the war was all ways a point of pride for her. There was a bit of a rift that grew between her sister and herself. Minerva held the same beliefs as Albus, to try and take as many of the enemy alive as possible. Margret couldn't believe what they were saying. This was war, people would die. In the end, nothing either of them did was enough to stop Voldemort. It was the power of a boy and the sacrifice of his mother. Standing from her desk, Margret placed the key in the pocket of her jacket. Tomorrow she would take Harry to the shops and get him prepared for the next seven years of his life. Undressing from her robes, Margret climbed in bed and thought back to the first war till she was fast asleep.

 ***NEXT MORINING***

Harry woke up with the sun shining directly into his eyes. Surprised at the sudden blindness, his hand missed his alarm clock and he fell to the floor. While he was laying there, trying to find the strength to stand there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, it's Margret. Are you ready to go?"

"Um, all most. Just need to do everything."

"Well hurry up the earlier we get there the faster we will get through everything."

"Ok, ok."

Harry quickly showered, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and dressed. Looking in the mirror, Harry quickly decided that there was no way his hair was going to be tamed. Checking that he was ready to go, Harry left his room and headed to the main hall where The Penguin was waiting for him. Harry paused when he saw her. Margret was wearing short shorts, a lime green tank top and sandals. She also had a small backpack, a pair of sunglasses in her hair and a ring on her right middle finger with a strange purple-red gemstone inlaid to it. Now even though she is a sister. Margret was only in her early thirties. On her days off, she would go to the local gym and it really showed when she wasn't wearing the highly conservative nun robes.

"Surprised Harry. I know I don't normally dress in casual clothes, but its nice out today and I thought you would feel better walking around with someone who looked more like an aunt than a nun."

"Um uh yes." Was all Harry could really say. While he had yet to learn what men's attraction to women had to do with anything, even he could appreciate the care Margret put into her body.

Grabbing Harry by his hand, Margret walked him around the side of the orphanage to a side shed. Harry gave her a look of confusion and in response Margret simply tapped the side of her nose with the finger wearing the ring. When she did, the ring changed shape. It began to elongate and thin, soon she was holding the wand she showed Harry before.

"What? How did you do that!?" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, like my sister the teacher, I am quite talented at the art of Transfiguration. For example…"

Margret tapped the handle to the shed door and it opened to reveal a small, cozy smoking room. Leading Harry inside, Margret tapped the inner handle with her wand and the door closed. The room held two red-velvet chairs, a small table with a candle, and the walls were covered in pictures. From paintings and photos to newspaper clippings and magazine covers. Harry was staring wide eyed as he realized that the all the images were moving about the walls, seemingly unrestrained by their own borders. Harry looked to Margret for an explanation.

"This is a room of my own creation. When I was at Hogwarts, I got sorted into Gryffindor so this room was designed to look similar to the common room of Gryffindor tower. The images are all mine, some I made and others I took. There is a special charm that allows them to move about like that, and another that allows them to walk amongst each other. You'll see this more at school. Now to show something really cool."

Margret pulled Harry in front of the fire place and grabbed pot that was sitting next to the firewood. Giving Harry a mischievous look she pulled a handful of the powder from inside and threw it into the fireplace. Green flames roared up causing Harry to jump back in surprise. Margret began to laugh and was forced to sit before she fell over. After realizing he was fine, Harry too began to join her in laughing at his own reaction. Margret was soon able to calm down enough to explain to Harry what just happened. She reopened the pot and let him look inside.

"This is called Floo Powder, it allows magical folk to travel from place to place through interconnected fire places. There are many different forms of magical transportation, but this is the safest other than Portkey and I can barely apparate myself let alone trying a side along."

"Okay so how does one use floo?"

"An excellent question. First you must stand in the fire place with a handful of the powder. You then state the location you wish to go and viola, there you are. The only important rule is that you need to state your location very clearly. Otherwise, who knows where you might end up. So, we are going to Diagon alley so that's what you will say."

Grabbing the floo powder from the pot, Harry stood in the fire place and cleared his throat.

"Diagon Alley!"

Green flames erupted around Harry, but it felt like cool tickling, but maybe that's what it feels like when your nerves are burned away. Harry was sucked down into a twisting, whirling green inferno. As he traveled, Harry caught glimpses of other fire places. Finally, he was spit out into a dingy and decrepit shop. Standing up and dusting the ash from his clothes, Harry looked around till he saw a door to the exit. Walking out side Harry looked up at the sign above the door. It said _Borgin and Burkes,_ Harry could already sense this was not a place for those with honorable intentions. Lucky, or not, Harry was used to it from his time in the neighboring communities to the orphanage. Keeping his head down, Harry walked around, trying to find some sort of idea of where he was at. Due to the fact of how dirty this alley was and that there was little to no people, Harry could guess that this was not Diagon Alley. Deciding that it was time to use some of his acquired skills, Harry slipped into a side alley and climbed a drain pipe to the roof of an apartment building. Looking around, Harry caught a glimpse of activity north of his position, deciding it was better than asking for help from the inhabitants of the street below, Harry began to hop form rooftop to rooftop. He quickly reached the source of the activity and saw a bustling street below. Looking for some sort of sign to see if this was the place he needed to be, Harry began to scan the crowds and store fronts. It became quickly apparent that this was Diagon Alley as Harry saw families and individuals alike all wearing assorted colored robes and pointed hats. Some had animals with them like owls and cats. There were shops selling animals, another advertised that it was the best place to go for potion supplies and another claimed to sell flying broomsticks. Harry began to look for his guardian so that the day might continue. Jumping to another roof that gave Harry a better view of the entire alley, he spotted the lime green top and the sister. He descended another pipe to the street below and made his way to the location of the worried Margret. Seeing the lime green through the crowds, Harry was able to quickly reach his goal.

"Sister, I'm here."

"OH GOD. Harry, you scared the absolute shite out of me." Margret said as she squeezed harry in a hug.

"Are you even allowed to swear?"

"I'm not an actual sister, that is just a cover to find other kids like you and me."

"How many have you found?"  
"I'll explain it all later, but right now let's find a place to regroup and figure out where to go from there. Follow me. CLOSELY!"

"Okay."

Margret lead Harry to a store with bright red awnings and a patio with tables. The sign on the front window said _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._ Margret sat Harry down at an empty bench and headed inside. Harry began to scan the crowd, subconsciously making targets for pickpocketing. The sound of someone approaching caused Harry to look back to the ice cream hop. Margret sat down in front of him with two ice creams, handing one to Harry.

"I know how much you like Cookies'n'Cream."

"Thanks, but what now. I obviously don't know anything about this place or where to go."

"Don't worry I got it all planned out. First stop is the bank."

"But I don't have any money other than what I… never mind."

"Harry, I already know about you and Seamus's late night activities. I did just as much, if not worse when I was younger. So, don't worry about it. Also, call me Marge. I think we can drop the sister now that you know I'm not one."

"Marge kind of sounds like a cartoon mom's name."

"Yea, my sister says that there is a show in America where that is that moms name. I kind of think it's dumb though. Who would watch a show where the character's names are Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. Well I guess Lisa and Maggie aren't that bad. I always thought Maggie would have been a good name for Minerva. Anyway if you're done with your ice cream let's get going. We're burning daylight."

Harry and Margret tossed their napkins in the trash and made their way to the local bank. Standing in front of the intimidating building, Harry saw read the name of the Bank, _Gringotts_. Harry also saw the strange creatures that were entering and exiting the building. Margret leaned in to explain.

"Those are the goblins, they control every aspect of wizarding wealth. You'll find no other species with such an obsession with money. Follow me."

Margret began to climb the steps and Harry followed close behind. Entering the building, Margret spotted and approached the nearest teller. The goblin looked down from its perch with a look of indifference.

"How may I help you?"  
"We need to access the Potter vault." Margret said while placing a mall gold key on the counter between them.

"Very well, follow me."

Margret and Harry followed the Goblin to a large pair of oak doors at the very back to the bank's main hall. Allowing them to pass, the goblin pulled a rope next to the door and began to wait in front of a set of train tracks that seemed to rest on the air itself. Harry remained quiet as he took in as much as he could. He and Seamus always talked about what it would be like to rob a bank, but without extra help it and never a legitimate reason to go inside, it was never an idea they acted on. Suddenly the tracks began to shake and bright light was approaching them at a high speed. Harry internally cringed as the railcar screeched to a stop in front of them. Another goblin exited the car and moved to allow them inside.

"Greetings, my name is Darge and I will be taking you the rest of the way."

Harry and Margret climbed into the railcar and settled in. Margret leaned over to Harry.

"I've always loved this part of coming here."

"What part?"  
"you'll see."

Harry simply gulped at the gleam in Margret's eye. Darge climbed in and closed the gate to the car. Placing a lantern on the front of the car, the goblin touched a small, metallic pad and the car began to move forward. They quickly gained speed as the headed deeper and deeper into the bank. The walls quickly changed from marble to brick to rock as they descended. Suddenly, Harry felt some sort of shockwave in his chest and looked around for what it could've been. It was hard to make out much of anything at the speeds they were going, but Harry did see what seem to be a fire in the distance. Their cart began to turn towards the flames and this caused Darge to pull his finger from the metal pad and pull the large break lever next to him. they came to the same screeching halt that the cart did when they first got on. Exiting the car, Darge allowed the witch and wizard past. Walking past the duo and to the large door in front of them. It was a dark bronze with every size chain and lock criss crossing the door. Taking the gold key from his pocket, the goblin inserted it into a seemingly random lock and the rest of the locks unlocked allowing the chains to fall. The door opened to reveal piles of glittering gold, silver and bronze coins. Harry gave Margret a surprised look who only chuckled.

"I guess this is a good a time as any to explain how our monetary system works."

Margret gave Harry a nudge to enter the vault and followed him in. grabbing one of each coin Margret began to explain.

"This gold coin is called a Galleon, the silver one is a sickle and the Bronze one is a Knut. These are the only currency for the entire wizarding world. This is because only the Goblins know how to make them and this allows fakes to be easily spotted. As it goes ten knuts is worth one sickles, and a galleon is worth twenty sickles. Thus, one galleon is worth twenty knuts. Think you can remember that?"

"Yes, but how safe is this place, sure it looks protected, but people able to use magic how can I be sure all this will be here tomorrow"

Giving Harry a look of concern Margret responded.

"Did you see those flames when we stopped? They burn away any disguises that one may be wearing and deactivates all magic other than goblin magic. And even then, only the goblins of the highest echelons can use all their magic after passing through the flames. You don't plan on any midnight activities in the future, are you?"

"NO nononono I have never had money before and I know how easy it is to lose in so many ways. I just don't want to be one of those people."

Harry was absolutely thinking of a midnight jaunt back.

Filling a sack with as many, and as varied, coins as he could, Harry and Margret exited the vault and found the Darge waiting in the cart. The two reentered the cart and readied themselves for the return journey.

Thankfully the return trip was easier due to the fact that Harry was no prepared for the twisting and turning. Back on the surface and with some wind on his face Harry looked to Margret to lead them to the next stop. Taking the que, Margret lead them to the shop front which had an old sign hanging in front that said, _Ollivander's Wand Craft and Repair. Est. 382 B.C._ Harry looked through the window and into the shop, which was unusually dark for it only being early afternoon. He saw that the shelves were filled with small boxes up to the ceiling and that most of them had quite the layer of dust covering them.

"C'mon Harry let's get you your very own wand. The proper tool of every witch and wizard." Said Margret, nudging Harry forward.

Entering the shop, Harry immediately felt himself being watched. Using his powers, he reached out through the shop till he found one the only other person there, other than Margret and himself. The sudden sound of laughing brought Harry back into his own body.

"HA HA, my god. I have never seen such aptitude in wandless magic at such an early age. You, Mr. Potter, are going to surprise us all. Aren't you?"  
Harry stared at the strange man, jaw agape. The elderly Wizard shuffled from behind a shelf. He was hunched with wiry white hair and was covered in the dust that seemed to permeate the entire store. The man approached Harry and grabbed his hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes, yes, good, good, very good to finally meet you Harry. I have been waiting a long time for this moment. Constantly asking myself what wand would choose you. To be honest though, I might not have one that would fit you level of power. Now, any question before I begin."

Harry recoiled by how fast this man was able to say all those words, seemingly at once.

"Um, I… who are you sir?"  
"Ah yes, of course. I am Garrick Ollivander, but just call me Ollivander. Pleased to meet you." Said Ollivander with a bow

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. Now, I have grown in the muggle world and have no knowledge of wands. Of how they're made or how one chooses a wand."

"Well then, let me tell you the first thing about wand Mr. Potter. The wand chooses the Wizard not the other way around. Now, as how wands come to be, that's where me and my fellow wand makers come in. You see, we spend our entire lives learning about magic at its most base form and then study how this power can be utilized and with what. There are many ways to use magic, wands, staffs and even with one's own will power. Wands are known as the most flexible way for us to use our magic. The combination of ingredients can allow a wand to be powerful, but only for a certain person. For example, Miss. McGonagall may I borrow your wand?"

"Of course, you are the one that made it."

"Yes, yes, I remember. Twelve inches, Oak with a Dragon heart string. Stiff and excellent for transfiguration, now."

Ollivander gave the wand a wave and sparks trailed out from the tip. Harry became wide eyed at the display. It was magic in one of the purest forms and Harry was breath taken by the example.

"You see Harry, every wand is different, sure many share ingredients, but because each maker has their own style that makes each wand an individual. Yes Harry?"

"You keep saying the wand chooses the wizard and that they are individual, but what do you mean? You talk like they are alive."

"That is where the magic comes in. You see Harry, magic is a living force in this world. Some creatures can use it and others cannot. Magic has molded this world long before we arrived here. So, when I say that the wand chooses the wizard, I don't mean the literal wand, but the magic that it exudes. When that magic and a person's magic match, so does that person with what was before, a useless stick, but now is a powerful tool."

"I see, so how will I know what wand is mine."

"You will sense it."

"Simple enough, I guess."  
"Yes, now. Let's find you your wand."

Ollivander retreated to the back of the store and, after some light rustling from his location, came back with and arm load of the boxes. Opening each and setting them on the lone table in the middle of the room, the wand maker motioned for Harry to pick one. Harry walked in front of the table and looked across his options. Picking a small, red wand, Harry began to wave it, but was stopped by Ollivanders hand on is arm.

"No, no, not this one. Try another."

Choosing a thin, dark blue one. Harry picked it up, but Ollivander immediately stopped him.

"No, no, no, none of these are right. Hold on just one moment."

Ollivander gathered the wands, no caring to place them back in their boxes and disappeared through a darkened doorway. Harry and Margret shared a look about the eccentric old man, but with a shrug from the witch forced Harry to agree that that was just how the man was. Ollivander returned with only three boxes instead of an armful. Placing each one in front of Harry, Ollivander quickly backed away waving Harry to try the new wands. The first one he chose was the middle.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping you would try that on first. Holly and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches and bendy. Good for all around magic. Go ahead and give it a wave."

Harry swiped the wand in a downward motion. Nothing noticeable seemed to happen. Ollivander looked just as confused as Harry.

"Um, Mr. Ollivander, is something wrong?"  
"Oh, no my dear boy, I admit that I thought this would be a match to you. You see the feather inside that wand has a brother. The core of one yew wand that belonged to the very man who killed your parents. You see Harry, I remember every wand I ever sold. Every single one. The day I sold that wand, I knew that the boy it belonged to was destined to do remarkable things. He did, indeed they were evil, but also remarkable."

Harry stared at the old wizard as he processed this latest information. Realizing that he was still holding the holly wand, he quickly set it down. knowing he didn't want any sort of connection to the man who killed his parents. Looking at the other two wands, Harry picked up the one on the right of the holly.

"Yes, yes, a whopping fifteen inches, ash with the hair of a Veela, ridged and well made for powerful charms."

Harry gave it a wave and like the rest, nothing happened. Setting it down, Harry picked up the last option, hoping this would be it.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed."

"What's interesting?"

"Well, this wand was a sort of experiment or me. It is made from ebony. While it is not unheard of for wands to be made with this, it is rare to hear of one choosing a user. This one in particularly was one of my first wands ever made and has yet to pick its owner. The core comes from the heart of a Nundu that was essentially basted in the venom of a Basilisk. Flexible and, like the holly, well made for all around magic. In fact, I bet this one can be used to master any of the magical arts that require a wand. Go ahead, give it a wave."

Now a bit more apprehensive, Harry gave that wand a wave. The reaction was instant and powerful. Both Margret and Ollivander were blown off their feet and all the wand filled shelves within the first five feet of Harry were knocked down. windows rattled, causing some passerby's to look in. Ollivander got to his feet with a huge smile on his face.

"Harry Potter. You are going to do wonderful things for this world. I see you changing our world for the better and I am proud to be a part of this new world you will bring about."


	5. Let's go shopping

King of the Street

Ch. 5

 **A/N: I know, I know, it took forever or this chapter to finally arrive. I've just finished my first week of my sophomore year in college so it was hectic to say the least. I'm sure there are more then the usual amount of spelling and grammar errors in this, but please enjoy anyway and let me know what you think with those reviews. Thanks everyone!**

Harry was silent at Ollivander's proclamation. The wizened wand maker simply smiled at Harry.

"Now that will be seven galleons for the wand and I'll throw in a dragon hide wand holster for free." Ollivander said, breaking the silence.

Harry paid the man and strapped on the new holster. When it was attached, a light shown from the contact points of the hide and Harrys skin. The light died and the holster was now invisible. Even though Harry could feel it on his arm it looked like nothing was there. Margret grabbed Harry by the shoulder and led him outside while waving bye to the wand maker.

"Jeez Harry, if this is going to happen everywhere we go, I should just change your look so that no one recognizes you." Laughed Margret.

"Ha ha, very funny. But where are we going to now."

"I think we still need to go get your books, potion supplies and robes. Plus, an animal, if you want one. Finally, I have a surprise for you to survive your first year."

"Lead the way."

Margret made her way through the crowds with Harry close behind. While Margret had to force her way through the throngs, Harry was able to simply ghost his way past. Most people didn't even notice him, except one. A pair of icy blue eyes saw young Harry make his way through the crowds. There was a glint of humor in them as they saw the expert skill being used. The owner of the eyes looked away as Harry disappeared into Madam Malkin's tailor shop.

Harry could feel someone or something looking at him, while he didn't give it any mind, Harry kept himself on edge until he entered the next shop. Living for so long in such a rough place has made Harry not trust his environment. The only place Harry has ever felt truly safe was in his room at the orphanage. There he could talk to Seamus about the future, they talked a lot. Harry hasn't heard from his friend for a long time. Nearly two years. They had talked on the phone and sent each other letters when he had first left, but being in a new home, in a new place, their correspondences had petered out. Last Harry knew, Seamus was in Scotland with his parents. He was going to a muggle school, how was Harry going to explain to Seamus about all of this. While he learned math and history, Harry would be learning how to cast spells, make potions and fly around on a broom.

Shaking his head, Harry took in his new surroundings. This shop wasn't as dark as the wand shop, but it did share the scent of must and dust. There were all kinds of different fabrics lining the walls on large spools. They weren't all normal fabrics. One was labeled velvet while the one next to it was marked as Acromantula silk. Looking across the room, Harry finally noticed the only other costumers in the store. There was a boy with nearly white blonde hair that was slicked back. He had an upturned nose and a pointed chin. Harry could feel the smugness rolling of this boy and immediately knew he would not like him. A woman was fussing around him, taking measurements and pinning the robes to fit properly. The boy was already talking when Harry took noticed of him.

"Yes, I plan on being on the Quidditch team. There hasn't been a first-year player in nearly a hundred years, but I plan on resetting that. Oh hello, are you a first year too." Said the boy, finally noticing Harry and Margret.

"Yes." Harry did not want to talk with this boy.

"Good, what house do you think you will be in, I'm going to be in Slytherin like my father and his before."

"I don't know, I'll just let the chips fall where they may."

"Hmm, yes wel—OW DAMNIT WOMAN."

Harry snickered as the boy was stuck with a pin. He was moving his arms so much as he talked, Harry was surprised it hadn't happened before now. The boy had stepped down from the pedestal, even though his personal one was probably held himself higher than Big Ben. HE walked up to Harry with a hand outstretched., Harry happened to notice a very nice-looking watch with a leather strap. Too easy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter, like wise." Harry purposely grabbed too far forward on Draco's wrist. Using his fore finger to slide the end of the watch band from the locking band, Harry then unhooked the watch entirely and let it slide into his own sleeve. Breaking the handshake off, Harry then slid the watch into his pocket.

"Really, THE Harry Potter."

"The one and only."

"Well, then I'll be glad to see you at school, maybe we can show the rest of them what it means to be truly Pure Blooded."

"That will be tough as for one, I don't really care for blood purity. And two, I'm what you call a Half-Blood."

Draco took a step back from Harry at this. Draco began to glare at Harry, like he was some sort of bug. Harry simply smiled at this reaction. He was used to people looking down on him. Being form an orphanage in a not so great part of the city led many to judge Harry. These people made the best targets. Harry took a step closer to Draco.

"This shouldn't mean we can't be friends." Harry said reaching his hand out again. "Just think what the families of Potter and Malfoy could accomplish if united."

Draco's eyes widened at this. To have the Potters as an ally could be very lucrative indeed. Reaching out, Draco took Harry's hand once again. Harry then suddenly pulled Draco in.

"Let this be the start of a new business relationship." Said Harry into Draco's ear.

"Yes, I am excited for the future."

What Draco didn't notice was Harry's other hand reach around and untie the pouch that held all of Draco's gold. Pulling away, Draco smoothed the wrinkles from his new robes.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I must go. See you at school."

"Goodbye Draco."

Draco exited the store as Harry began to chuckle to himself. A hard smack on the back of his head caused him to stop. Turning around Harry was now face to face with a very angry Margret.

"Harry James Potter. I saw what you did. First the watch then the bag. I don't even know what to say to you other than… Good job, I've always wanted to get one over on Lucius and his spawn. The Malfoy family has been one of the worst things to happen to our world since well, they're just bad. Either way, you can keep the gold, but I want the watch. Think of it as a bribe for my silence."  
Harry couldn't say anything at first. He was sure was going to be in trouble, but with Margret seemingly okay with what just happened he now was shocked to hear her asking for a cut.

"I didn't see you do anything to earn a cut, and who are you going to tell?"

"Fine, don't share, I just thought with me helping you with all this magic BS, you might feel inclined to help a sister out."

"How about this, from the weight of this bag, I bet we can buy something even nice than this watch."

"I like the way you think Mr. Potter."

"Agreed, but where did Madam Malkin go?"  
"Right here dear." The woman who was working on Draco before appeared from behind a curtain. "I just need to clean up from the Malfoy boy. Now, who might you be?"  
"Harry Potter madam."

Madam Malkin's eye's widened at the name and her eyes darted to Harry's forehead. Realizing that she was staring, Malkin cleared her throat and began to bustle about.

"Well, welcome back, I assume you are here for first year robes?"  
"Yes. Plus a few other things for non-school related activities."

"That we can do, now I have to give you school robes with the required fabric. A blend of Common cotton and Acromantula Silk. The silk is highly durable and comfort fitting, which will allow you some growing room till you get your next set of robes. I do this for most younger students who are going into puberty. Now, for outside clothes you can look at my athletic collection. This will include shorts, tank tops and shoes that are all designed for both out and indoor use while holding together under even extreme stress."

Harry looked through the clothes, finding many different options. Deciding on two pairs of light grey joggers, three tank tops, one black, one grey and one white. He also chose a pair of all black tennis shoes that advertised being waterproof, tear proof, self-tying laces and an anti-fungal, internal charm. This meant that it would fight against all causes of athlete's foot and other fungal infections Harry placed his items on the counter then joined Malkin at the pedestal where Malfoy was standing before so that he could be fitted for his robes.

"Did you find everything all right?" Malkin asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you can place a self-cleaning charm of some kind on the shoes?"

"Well, I can charm them to repel dirt, but a proper self-cleaning charm for shoes has yet to be invented. In fact, I think the only item of clothing that can take a self-clean charm are blazers and smoking jackets, due to the fact that they are used so little by most witches and wizards."

"Ok, the repelling charm will be fine then."

"Good, now hold still while I take your measurements."

Malkin pulled a small tape measurer out of her pocket and tossed it in the air. It began to circle Harry, measuring every part of his body. From shoulder to fingertip then elbow to fingertip. Hip to foot then knee to foot, including his inseam too. Shoulder to shoulder, collar bone to waist and so on. It only took about five minutes, but Harry never remembered a time he had been more manhandled, even by the local police.

"Very good, I'll have everything ready in about an hour. I will use the measurements to also adjust you other clothes, you can pay when you come to pick them up."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin, come on Marge, let's go."

"Yes sir, Harry sir." Said Margret, who proceeded to goose step out the front door.

"Your very welcome Mr. Potter." Laughed Madam Malkin

Harry left the store to find his friend standing at attention in the middle of the street, garnering some confused looks from bystanders. Harry just walked past, pretending that he didn't know the strange woman who was acting like a muggle soldier. Harry rounded a corner and waited for his chaperone to catch up. Suddenly, Margret ran past calling Harry's name. Harry wasn't surprised that she didn't notice him. years of practice made that skill work automatically. Harry walked up behind the panicking witch.

"BOO."

"AHH, GODDAMNIT HARRY."

Harry couldn't respond as he was clutching his chest in laughter. Margret just glared at him as she too, tried to calm herself.

"Sorry, sorry, that was just too easy."

"Yea, well, next time it happens I'm going to turn you into a chair and put you in a classroom."

"Fair enough, but where to next."

"Let's go get you potion supplies, then books. Have you decided if you want an animal?"

"Not yet, but let's stop by and look around. Maybe I'll find something eye catching."

So, Harry and Margret gathered all the appropriate supplies and ingredients for potion making then headed to Florish and Blotts where Harry gathered the standard book set for first years plus a few bonus books that caught Harry's eye. One was called _The Basics of Quidditch, A Guide for Beginners_ , and another book called _A History of Magical Britain, A Look Through of the Changes of Magical Britain and Surrounding Lands_. Harry was hoping to learn more about this new world with the second book. Hopefully he would find something about his family in it as well.

Finally, they made it to _Eeylop's Owl Emporium_ and judging from the sounds escaping through the front door, there was way more than just owls in there. The first thing that Harry noticed when entering the pet shop was the lack of scents that usually permeated these types of stores. He guessed that there was some sort of charm. If magic could hide this whole community in the middle of London, then it can cover the smell of animal shit.

"Ok Harry, just take your time and look around I'm going to talk to the owner for a bit. If you need anything just go to the counter."

"Okay."

The store was split down the middle, Warm blooded on one side and cold on the other. Each of those were broken down into subcategories. For warm, there was flying and flightless. The cold-blooded side was simply broken down by how many legs the creature had. Harry was in the warm-blooded section, not really seeing anything that interested him.

"Need any help." A soft voice said behind him.

Harry turned to see a girl, about 17, smiling at him.

"Uh, I guess, I can't really find anything that suits me. I was recommended an owl, but I don't think that is really the right animal for me."

"Well, let's figure that out together then. First, I'm going to ask you a few questions that should help me find an animal that best suits you."

"Sounds fun."

"Okay, First, what is your favorite color."

"Grey. "

"Good, are you claustrophobic?"

"No."

"Good, what is your favorite activity."

"Um."  
"Don't worry this is just between us."

"Ok, well the best way to put it would be, property acquisition."

"Hmm, up to no good are we."

Harry could only blush at this, the girl was admittedly pretty, she had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She had thin face with high cheek bones and pouty lips. Harry wasn't uncomfortable when talking to girls, but he was still male and attention from exceptionally pretty girls still caused him to get flustered.

"Oh, well, not my business, but it does significantly narrow down our options for your pet. Final question, what would you do if there was the option to gain a fortune at the cost of trust from those closest to you or gain a friend out of your worst enemy at the cost of forgiving them for whatever it is that made them your enemy."

"Hmm, I would choose to make a friend out of an enemy. I can think of many ways that they can redeem themselves and help."

"Very good, I think I know the best pet for you. Follow me."

Harry followed the girl deeper into the store, passing all sorts of strange animals. There was what first looked like a cat, but it was three times the size of a normal cat, bright orange and looked like it had run face first into a wall, smashing it's face flat. Harry had to stop and watch what looked like a snake, but it had little wings, like a Wyvern. Harry was sickeningly enthralled by some of the other creatures. One was simply a glob of dark blue goo and another was a human hand that was crawling around on its fingers. Finally, the Harry and the girls reached a door marked Beautifully Bizarre.

Walking through the door Harry's senses were overwhelmed by colors, smells, sounds etc. He looked around trying to take in all the information that was being blasted at him. The girl grabbed Harry by the hand and continued to lead farther in. they eventually rounded a corner and stopped in front of a wall marked, "The Choosers". Harry looked at the sign with confusion.

"What does that mean, The Choosers?"

"These are our creatures that can be considered as the most intelligent. They usually stay here with us because it means food and shelter. They come and go as they please."

"Are one of these the animal you thought of?"  
"Indeed, let's see if you can figure out which one. Go ahead and walk up to each one and try to feel out with your senses. This will be the best sign of which animal you most connect with."

Harry nodded and walked forward, first approaching a small bird. It was lime green with four wings, one pair above another. Harry reached out with his mind and while he felt the presence of the creature, there was no instinctual connection. The next was a lizard, it was red and purple with six eyes, four legs and two tails. Once again Harry reached out and still couldn't feel the connection. Harry came up on the third animal. It was a dog, four legs, two eyes, about the size of a Labrador, but it was midnight black and had blood red eyes. It gave Harry the chills, but he still reached out and as soon as their minds connected Harry felt a lightning bolt rush through his head. This was it, the connection. Harry let the feeling spread through his body. It was like finding the last piece of a puzzle, sure everything else was there, but without that last piece. It just isn't the same.

Harry opened his eyes and was immediately tackled by the dog. It began to lick his face and bark in joy. Laughing, Harry pet and scratched the dog till he could lift it off his chest. It was surprisingly heavy Harry stood and wiped the drool off his face. He looked back to the mystery girl who was staring at him, open mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"T-t-that's a Grim, one of the deadliest creatures in existence, known to be omens of death."

"Well this one doesn't seem very evil and I'm not dead yet. If it's so dangerous, why is it here. And how are you so shocked when you seemed so collected earlier?"

"I knew it was here, but he normally hides when anyone comes back here, so the fact that it wasn't when you showed up is the first surprising thing. Second, I didn't know this was the animal that you would pair with, I didn't say anything because I was curious to see what happened. Besides, the whole omen thing is a superstition. While these creatures gain power from the dark, they aren't inherently evil. Have you ever heard the muggle saying, "There's no such thing as a bad dog?"

"yea, only bad owners."

"Exactly, Grims are the same way. They aren't evil, but there are people who use them for evil purposes, usually at the suffering of the Grim."

"Well, I'll make sure that this one is treated like a king."

"Good, now what will you name him?"  
"Hmm, how about Anubis."

"Very appropriate. No follow me to the front desk where we can get all the adult stuff taken care of."

Harry and Anubis, who seemingly likes the name, followed the girl back to the front desk where Margret was talking with another older man at the desk. Harry noticed a brown package next to Marge but didn't think too much of it. Margret and the man looked at the two, Marge's eyes went wide as she recognized the animal following Harry. The old man simply smiled with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" Asked a shocked Marge.

"Well, if you think it is a Grim, then you would be right."

"Of all the animals you could have chosen, why on earth did you choose this one?"

"Because it chose me."

Margret blinked at what Harry said then massaged the bridge of her nose while letting out a low groan. Harry smiled and turned to the man at the desk.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I want to purchase this Grim."

"Hello Harry, I'm Eddard. So, this one finally found a match, did he?"

"I think so sir, when we connected minds it was perfect."

"Good, now, how much do you think this animal is worth in gold."

"More than I have, but how about sixty Galleons."

"How about ninety Galleons."

"Sixty-five."

"Eighty-five."

"Sixty-Seven Galleons and fifteen sickles."

"Seventy-eight and twenty sickles."

"Seventy Galleons, sixteen sickles and thirty knuts."

"Deal."

Harry and the shop owner shook hands and Harry paid. Harry also bought a collar make of Chimera fur and a bag of treats that apparently could be eaten by anyone because they taste like whoever's eating its favorite meat. Harry turned to leave with Marge and was face to face with the girl who helped him. Harry smiled and put out his hand.

"Thank you for all your help, but you never told me your name."

"Your welcome and my name is Parenelle."

"Well thank you Parenelle."

Harry and Marge left the store and made their way through the crowds to the Leaky Cauldron, which is where Harry should have popped out. Harry looked to his new familiar ad saw it looked like a black Labrador, but now it's eyes were brown instead of the red. Must be so that no one gets scared. When they finally reached the brick wall Margret stopped Harry.

"Harry, while you were looking for a pet, I went out and bought you a little extra gift. Here."

She handed Harry the brown paper package that was leaning next to her in the pet shop. Opening it, Harry saw it was a broom. A flying broom. On the tip of the handle it said, _Nimbus 2000_. Harry looked to Margret with thanks in his eyes, which was good because he couldn't seem to make words. He had seen the broom in a store window all day, children pressing their faces against the window. He wanted to learn to fly ever since he was told about Quidditch. Now he had what could only be an amazing broom, based off the fact of how many people were drooling over it in the alley. Harry looked from the broom to his friend and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for this and everything else."

"You're welcome, now let's get something to eat and a room to stay in."

Harry watched as Marge tapped the brick combo that caused the entire wall to open into an archway that only led a few feet to an old, grungy looking door. Margret lead Harry into the pub where a mix and match of magical folk were gathered to enjoy some food and drink, away from the crowds of shoppers. Harry stood by the stairwell as Marge talked to the barman about getting a room.

Harry looked across the pub, taking all the different people that were strewn about. Looking from table to table, Harry realized that there didn't seem to be any sort of specific type of person that permeated the pub. Harry saw a bum in the corner, reading a book and smoking a pipe, sitting at the main table was a goblin and a what looked like an elf. They were deep in a conversation. A flash of blonde caught Harry's eye. He turned his head to see what distracted him. It was the back of a girl's head; her hair was a strawberry blonde and in large curls that ran down her back. Harry looked at the people she was with and quickly realized that she was not a simple commoner. The large man was wearing a pinstripe suit that was dark blue with white lines running down it. He had a hard face, with a thick beard. His blue eyes were somehow calm but weary. He has been here before and knows what other kinds of people like hang about. The woman next to him was tall and lithe. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a dress. It was a simple grey and had a blue line going down one side from neck to leg. She was also wearing a light jacket that didn't seem to match, but that must have meant that she cared a little more about comfort than style. Next was the two smaller girls that stood next to what was obviously their parents. The smallest still had an innocence that could only meant she has been comfortable her whole life. She looked like her mother but had a jaw and nose more like her father. She also had short brown hair like her father. She was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. In the shirt, there was a picture of some band that was moving about, playing their instruments. Under the band was the name _The Weird Sisters_. Finally, the taller of the two daughters. She had finally turned so that Harry could see her face. It was very pretty, with angled features, giving her an air of royalty. She was wearing jeans and a blouse. It was light pink and matched her hair. She had icy-blue eyes and pink lips. She looked mostly like her mother, hair and all. She wasn't tall by any means, Harry guessed she wouldn't grow taller than 5' 6" but that wouldn't detract from her looks. A tap on his shoulder pulled Harry from his people watching.

"Finding your next mark?" Marge said with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe, we'll see who is dumb enough to leave anything lying about."

"Well, hold off on picking any pockets till tomorrow, I'm tired and we both need a bath."

Harry nodded and followed Marge up the stairs to their room. The barman, Tom, would send dinner up in an hour so it gave the two to bathe and change for the evening. Harry laid in his bed after the meal and thought about how much his life has changed and how much it was about to. These thought went round in his head till he finally drifted to sleep.


	6. First Steps

King of the Street

Ch. 6

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 6. Harry is finally entering the world of Magic and I'm pretty sure he was internally screaming the whole time even though I wrote him relatively calm. Anyways enjoy and keep on with those reviews, I've been getting really good ideas from them. Hopefully I can keep a regular schedule, but probably won't happen. Either way ENJOY!**

Harry woke feeling refreshed, which wasn't surprising because the bed had gently massaged him to sleep. He sat up and put on his glasses. Looking around he saw Anubis sleeping at the end of his bed. All the stuff Harry and Marge bought yesterday was strewn about the room as the two wanted to sleep and organization was not a thought. Harry looked to the nightstand next to his bed. Malfoys watch was sitting on the edge, the morning light, glinting off the face. It read 9:00 AM. Harry decided that it was an appropriate time to wake up. Standing from his bed, Harry did his morning stretches and dress in a comfortable pair of athletic shorts and a black T-Shirt. Harry fully opened his window and startled some pigeons that had been roosting. Harry laughed at the birds, but turned at the sound of the door to his bathroom opening. Harry dove behind his bed and grabbed the closest thing he could to use as a weapon. Draco's watch.

"Harry, where did you go?" Asked the voice of Marge.

Harry stood from behind his bed.

"Sorry, kind of a knee jerk reaction."

Marge smiled at this and walked closer to Harry. She was wrapped in a towel and had another on her head. Harry wasn't really embarrassed by this, he was used to seeing girls like this due to the orphanage bathrooms being in the same section of the building.

"Well, you take a shower and I'll get dressed. Then we can go down to breakfast."

"Alright."

Marge left behind another door that led to the magically enlarged closet. Harry entered the bathroom to find all the same amenities that muggles used. Stripping down, Harry turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. He looked at himself in the mirror. Even though he was eleven, Harry was in good shape. Once puberty hit, Harry would fill out to be a very attractive young man. He already showed signs of muscle definition. When Harry started his workout regimen he went to the local library to learn more about exercising and different routines he could do. While reading, Harry learned that exercise and working out was safe to do at any age. If one understands limits and human biology, anyone could do it. Harry jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned himself.

Dressed and clean, the duo made their way downstairs. The smell of bacon wafted its way up the stairs and pulled Harry closer. They reach the dining hall and the first thing Harry noticed was the rich family from the night before. They looked drastically different from before. Now the father was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt, the mother was wearing a sundress, the older daughter had black leggings and a light sweater on and the younger daughter was also wearing leggings but there appeared to be dragons all over and were moving across the fabric. A tap on the shoulder turned Harrys attention to his companion.

"Stop staring Harry and let's go find a seat."

Harry face flushed and he followed Marge silently. They sat close to the family, most likely because Marge likes seeing Harry embarrassed. Tom came over and took their orders. Harry would have French toast, bacon, some mixed fruit and some green tea. Marge wanted a waffle, extra sausage and coffee.

"So, Harry do you know who that family is."

"Why yes, in the last week I familiarized myself with all the wizarding families to order to rob them."

"I actually can't tell if you are serious. Anyway, that is the Greengrass family."

"Okay and what does that mean to me."

"The father, Tiberius, is well known for his political prowess. The mother, Victoria, was a combat healer during the war with Grindelwald. Those are their two daughters, the older one is Daphnie and the younger is Astoria. Daphnie will be in your year."

"Good to know, but why should I care."

"Because, smartass, they are what we call a "Grey" family. During the war with Voldemort they refused to take one side or another. Plus, during the war with Grindelwald, Tiberius was well known for using more violent measures against the enemy. Him and Victoria were known as some of the best interrogators in England. While Tiberius would use violence and pain, Victoria could get the prisoners to trust her and spill that way. Most assume that she would let her husband hurt the prisoner then she would heal them and it would make them trust her."

"Christ."

"Exactly. I never was introduced to them, but we both sort of know each other due to our combat achievements."

"Are all the people I'm going to meet be like this."

"Yea, most likely."

"Great, looks like they noticed us."

"Ooh and Daphnie is coming over."

Sure, enough the oldest Greengrass daughter was approaching. Harry and Marge just watched as she came closer. Even under the intense stares she was getting, Daphnie was poise and calm.

"Hello, my family was wondering if you were done with your sugar."

Harry and Marge's food had arrived while Marge was explaining who the Greengrasses were.

"It's all yours." Said Harry

"Thank you…"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry was impressed at Daphnie's reaction, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well thank you Harry, my name is Daphnie Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you, are you going to Hogwarts this year, you look to be the age."

"Indeed, I am, what house do you think you'll be in, I'll probably be placed in Slytherin like my father, but I couldn't really care one way or another."

"I'm not sure, they all seem to represent something I can appreciate, but if I had to make a choice it would be either Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"The boy-who-lived in Slytherin, that would make for a good story."

"I don't know about all that, but it looks like your family is getting impatient."

"So it does, well, I guess I'll see you at school."

"Can't wait, nice to meet you Daphnie."

"And you as well Harry."

Daphnie walked away from Harry and Marge's table and rejoined her family. All three of them were giving her curious looks.

"What?"  
"What took so long, is that boy someone you know?" asked Tiberius

"No, that's Harry Potter."

*GASP* "IS IT REALLY!" Squealed Astoria.

"Yes, now hush before they hear you."

"So, what is your first impression of Mr. Potter?" Asked Victoria

"He seems polite enough, but I don't think he knows a whole lot about magic. He gives off an air of exactment that usually is only with muggleborns when they first see magic."

"Hmm, I always wondered what happened to him when his parents were killed. From what I heard he was given to some muggle family, his mother's sister or something like that. But that woman he's with. I recognize her. But form where, I'm not sure."

"Now that you say something, so do I." Said Victoria

"Do you work with her?" Asked Daphnie.

"No, she kind of reminds me of Professor McGonagall. That's it. It's Margret McGonagall. Minerva's younger sister." Said Tiberius

"Of course. She's the Demon of the Forest."

"Demon of the Forest?" asked Daphine.

"Yes, during the war with Voldemort, she hid in the Forbidden Forrest and hunted down Death Eaters who were looking for a way into Hogwarts. She is one of the reasons why that forest is considered so haunted. She was given a cloak that was made of some material black as night, allowing her to be unseen in the depths of the woods. She would hop from camp to camp, demolishing any who fought and razing the camp grounds."

"Sounds like she was as bad as the Death Eaters." Said Daphine

"So did Dumbledore, but he couldn't argue against the results she produced. Oh Merlin, we need to get home, our portkey is about to leave."

The Greengrass family stood up and went back upstairs to gather their belongings. As they did Harry was watching them form the corner of his eye. the Greengrasses seemed like the type of challenge he would be up for. Harry watched Daphine, she was going to be going to school with him. She seemed smart and not overly callus, but there was a coldness she emanated. Harry watched her go up the stairs when, as she was going around the corner of the stair well, she looked back to him and they locked eyes for a moment. The bright green eyes and the icy blue were lost in each other. When they looked away, they both felt strange. Like a connection was made on such a deep level, neither of them really understood what it was. Harry shook his head and turned back to his friend. Marge was staring at him with a goofy smile.

"So, what was that little stare down you two just had?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are too observant for your own good."

"No actually, most of the times I've been observant to help defeat the worst Dark Lord to ever live and his forces of uninhibited psycho's."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean to say that I…"

"HAHAHA, Harry I'm just pulling your leg, Merlin's beard, the look on your face is priceless."

"Ha ha very funny, look can we just go."

"Oh, don't get so butthurt Potter. Let's go get our things, maybe you'll see your new girlfriend before wither of us go."

Harry just gave Marge a dirty look and headed up the stairs as his companion payed for the meal. As it were, Harry did not see the Greengrasses again. Once in the room, Harry began packing everything they bought. Along with all the required items, Harry also bought a large trunk. It was a five-compartment trunk, a large center with two smaller ones on the sides. The small ones had minor expansion charms on them to allow for better packing. Currently Anubis was sleeping on the pile of new clothes Harry bought, including his new school robes.

"Come on Anubis, get off my stuff and find somewhere else to lay down."

Anubis gave Harry a long look then stood up and began to wipe his paws on the pile of clothes. He then hopped down and ran into a dark corner of the room and disappeared into the shadow. Harry shook his head at his familiar's antics. While Anubis listened to Harry, he always showed he could never be fully controlled. On the walk to the Leaky Cauldron, Anubis chased after a cat on the rooftops. This forced Harry to climb back up and follow his new familiar until he was caught. Anubis had backed the cat into a corner and was ready to pounce when Harry grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the streets. Harry did find the cat interesting too. It had weird black marks surrounding its eyes. Like it was wearing a pair of furry glasses.

Harry began to pack his clothes and everything else into his new trunk. He had a month till it was time to go to Hogwarts and he planned on spending that time studying all his new books so that he wasn't behind all the students who grew up in the magical world. Once Harry was packed he carried everything down to the main floor where Marge was waiting with her bags. She was talking with Tom the barman and seemed to be in an intense conversation. When Harry approached, Marge's demeanor changed back to the usual cheery self she is.

"Hello Harry, ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where's Anubis, ran off again."

"Yep, he'll catch up when he's ready."

"Alright then. Let's be off. Goodbye Tom and think about what I said."

"Will do Marge, see you around."

"And what did you say to Tom?"

"Little business venture, that's all. Now let's get back to the orphanage, I'm sure everybody is wondering where we are."

"Ok, are we going to floo or something else?"

"Actually, we are going to take the bus."

"Wouldn't that be a little conspicuous, what with all the magical stuff I'm carrying."

"Not a normal bus, the Knight Bus."

"Like opposite of the Day Bus."

"No smartass, like the chivalrous one who rides in and saves the day."

"Do we need saving?"

"Shut up Harry and stick your wand out like you're trying to hitchhike."

"Oookay."

Harry put out his new wand and immediately the sound of a gunshot rang out. Barely missing Harry's out stretched hand was a double-decker bus similar the ones that roamed around Muggle London, but this one was blue. The door opened and an acne ridden man who looked about twenty stood at the door.

"Hello and welcome to the knight bus, savior for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening."

Stan had read all of this off a piece of paper, even though he seemed to have it memorized. Marge stepped up to the man with a hand out stretched.

"Hello Stan, I'm Marge and this strapping young lad is Harry. We need a ride to Saint John's Orphanage, just outside Surrey."

Stan couldn't seem to find his voice when he saw the young and perky witch standing in front of him wearing a plaid button up, that wasn't really that buttoned up, and skinny jeans.

"u-u-uh yep-yes, sure, uh. W-welcome aboard Marge."

Marge flashed him a bright smile and gave a little jump allowing more of a distraction. Harry carried the bags on board and found that instead of seats, there were only beds. They all seemed to be on rollers instead of attached to the floor of the bus. Harry assumed they were magically held in place when the bus was moving.

Once Harry and Marge were settled and Stan could think coherently they were on the way. Harry quickly realized that even though the bus was moving, the beds would stay in place. Harry learned this when the bed he was sitting on sent itself and a screaming Harry to the back of the bus. The rest of the trip consisted of Harry dong his best to not throw up breakfast and Marge laughing her head off. She seemed to enjoy being tossed around.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bus finally stopped and Harry and Marge exited, but not after Stan tried his best to get Marge on a date. She politely declined, saying she was a woman of God, which caused Harry to snort.

"Okay Harry, before we go in, I just have to change."

"What here in the street!?"

"No, you goof, magic."

Marge pulled out her wand, looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and swiped across her body. The clothes she was wearing turned into her Sister robes and she pulled a head dress out of one of the pockets.

"Was that more Transfiguration?"

"Nope, it was actually an advanced switching spell. You'll learn more about those in school."

"Cool."

"Very, now let's go inside, I'm sure everyone will have questions. OH, one more thing."

Marge tapped her wand on Harry and her trunks and in a flash of light, they disappeared.

"What did you do there!?"

"Just sent our trunks to our rooms, it's a spell of my own creation. A sort of banishing charm, but I control where the object is banished to."

"Again, cool. I want to make my own spell."

"And again, something to do at school, now let's head inside."

Sure enough, Harry was bombarded with questions from the other children about where he and sister Margret went. He did his best to explain, but was in the end saved by the bell ringing for lunch. The children gathered into the Dining Hall and found their seats. The food was served, but before they could dig in Sister Margret called for everyone's attention with the tapping of her glass with a butter knife.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you all have questions for me and Harry so I will give you all a quick update one some changes in the future, maybe not for you, but for Harry."

Muffled talking broke out as the children tried to understand what the Head Matron was saying. Many were throwing Harry confused looks, who did his best to ignore them. Sister Margret tapped a few more times on her glass to reign in her wards.

"Harry has been accepted to a private school in Scotland where he will be going come September. I will join him, leaving Sister Samantha in charge. We will be leaving at the end of August so spend as much time with your friend before he leaves."

The next month passed in a blur for Harry, everyone did their best to learn about the school Harry was going to. He would only say it was a school for the gifted. When they asked him about the new trunk and what was in it, he would just say it had all his new school supplies. Harry knew it was frustrating for his friends, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. Harry also spent some time taking care of his other business. Making sure contacts understood what was about to happen and gathering information as collateral just in case someone wanted to try and rat him out. Soon enough, it was time for Harry and Margret to leave. There was a special dinner and a written note signed by all the residents of the orphanage. Harry and Margret walked outside to the waiting car, waving goodbye to everyone. Once packed in, Harry and Margret shared a smile and the driver took them to Kings Cross Station.


	7. A New Home

King of the Street

Ch. 7

 **A/N: OKAY, OKAY, OKAY. Her name is Daphne, not Daphnie. I hear you loud and clear. my mistake. also, to fix my breakdown of the money. One Galleon is Ten Sickles and One Sickle is Ten Knuts. Soooo what does that make One Galleon in Knuts? It makes one Galleon equal to 100 Knuts. Are we okay now. if there is anything you all think i need to change, please let me know, but be polite. I will be rude those rude to me. Now please enjoy this chapter. What house will Harry and his friends be sorted into. Find out now.**

The car pulled up to King's Cross at half past twelve. Margret paid the driver as Harry pulled his things from the boot of the car. A muffled howl emanated from Harry's trunk. Anubis had a corner in the trunk so he could travel with Harry. Harry gave the trunk a light pat to let Anubis know he was there. Margret was waiting for him between 9 and 10.

"Ok Potter, let's see if you can figure out where 9 ¾ is."

"Easy, it's between 9 and 10 so there is probably some sort of portal, but where would one hide a magical portal to the magic world that would go unnoticed by the Muggles. It would probably be built into something that would go unnoticed, in this case, it wouldn't be a sign or a poster. It could be a door, but looking around there is nothing close enough that would make sense."

Harry began to walk around the pillar that stood between 9 and 10. Harry felt along the sides till his hand suddenly found no resistance.

"A-ha foun- "

Harry was yanked to the side as Margret pulled him away from the portal to a hidden corner nearby. Margret had also grabbed his trunk and kept a hand over Harry's mouth.

Harry gave her a quizzical look and she used her other hand to point to a group of people who just appeared. They were obviously a family judging from the matching red hair. There were three older boys, a younger boy and a small girl who clung to an older woman. Two of the boys looked identical to each other, obviously twins. They were laughing as the other older boy was scowling at them. The younger boy seemed to try to be a part of whatever joke that the twins were sharing with themselves. The girl clung to her mother has she barked orders at the twins.

Harry could hear the mother as she yelled at her boys.

"Stop joking around and let's get going to the train to Hogwarts is about to leave."

Harry frowned at this. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that magic existed. She might've thought that no one would care enough to hear her, but all it took was one mistake to ruin everything. Harry knew this from experience. He looked to Marge who was also frowning at the family as they passed through the portal, not even checking to make sure no one would notice what they were doing. Harry looked at his new watch to see that they had about ten minutes before the train would leave without them. He lifted his hand and pointed to his watch and she nodded. Harry didn't really understand what Marge's issue was with the red-head family, but he knew the necessity of silence. They passed through the portal as a people passed on each side so if someone happened to be looking it would just seem that the pair disappeared into the crowd.

The first thing Harry saw was the red and black steam engine. Along the side it said _The Hogwarts Express_ in gold lettering. His ears were flooded with noise, from all the parents and their children to the animals that were coming along. Harry was lead closer to the train by Marge. They reached an entrance and Harry was turned to face his companion.

"Okay Harry this is it. Are you ready?"  
"Yes, thank you for everything."

"No problem, just send me a letter if you need anything."

"I will."

With that Marge pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry squeezed back, usually Harry did his best to control his emotions, but tears still filled his eyes as he said goodbye to one of two people in his life that had always been there. Sure, he would see her again, but this will be the first time that they would be separated for such an extended amount of time. They pulled away and Harry saw that Marge was also breaking down. they both laughed at each other and detached completely. Harry carried his trunk on board and turned to wave goodbye to his friend, only to not see her. She had disappeared into the crowd.

Harry lifted his trunk and made his way down the train, looking for an open compartment. Each one seemed to be filled with new and returning students. Finally, Harry found an open compartment. He lifted his trunk to the cubbies above the seats and settled in. Harry looked out the window to see all the parents still waving goodbye to their children. Harry had come to terms with his parent's deaths long before he knew the truth of their demise, but seeing all the smiling, crying faces caused Harry to sadden just a little. In a better universe, Harry would've been dropped off by his mother and father, he hoped that they would have stayed until the train disappeared from view. Suddenly the door to Harry's compartment was opened by some boy.

"Sorry mate, I'm going to have to join you for this trip. I was late getting to the station. My name's… Harry?"

Harry looked at the boy for a moment, not understanding why his seemed to recognize the boy. Suddenly it clicked

"SEAMUS!"

Harry and Seamus charged into a hug, it was less a hug and more of a compassionate tackle. The boys held each other for what seemed like too short a time. They finally untangled and stood back up. They just stared at each other, taking in how different the other one looked. They sat down across each other, still with huge smiles on their face.

"So, what has the great Harry Potter been up to."

"Oh, you know, steal from the rich and keep for myself, also I'm apparently a wizard."

"Really, well it just so happens that I to discovered that I have this strange power as well."

"Well isn't that just the most peculiar thing."

The two boys started laughing again at the banter they both missed so much. After a few moments Harry stopped and his face changed from laughter to seriousness.

"What happened, why did you stop taking my calls?"

"Right, I'm sorry about that Harry. Only once we made it back to Scotland and my parent's house did I discover their lack of literally any muggle technology. I couldn't call you if I wanted to, and I did want to trust me. Then they showed me all this and I'll admit that I sort of put off getting in contact with you. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain all this to you. I know about not telling muggles, but I would've told you anyway. But from the looks of it, that was a problem I didn't need to worry about."

"Funny enough, the same thing happened to me. When I went Diagon Alley I thought of how I was going to tell you all about it."

"How did you get to Diagon Alley by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself, Marge showed me."

"Marge? Sister Margret!"

"Yep, it turns out that the orphanage had a focus on magical children as well as muggle. Marge and the other sisters are all magical."

"Wow, I can definitely say I did not see that coming."

"How do you think I felt."

"True."

The boys fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying being near each other again. The door once again opened and Harry wondered if manners disappeared when the parents did. Harry and Seamus looked to the door and saw three new people.

"There you are Harry, glad I found you."

"Ah, hello Draco how are things."

"Going well thank you, there was talk that you were on the bus and I just wanted to make sure you made it okay. Who is this?"

"This is my brother-in-arms Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus stood and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you Draco…?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Said Draco, clasping hands with Seamus.

"Wonderful, well any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"Like wise, by the way the two blokes behind me are Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry and Seamus both nodded to the large boys. They were both quiet and seemed to some sort of security for Draco. Harry found this extremely funny as the thought of brute strength in a world were a man can lift a boulder with a flick of his wrist. Draco nodded to Harry and left with the two burly bodyguards. Harry closed the door and turned to Seamus with a grin on his face.

"I saw that you naughty boy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really, then let me show you another item form the Draco Malfoy collection."

Harry raised his sleeve to show the watch he stole off Draco back at Madam Malkin's. Seamus and Harry both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Once again, they calmed back into silence as Seamus was drifting off to sleep. Harry was staring out the window when a soft thud came from underneath his seat. Getting down on all fours Harry found a large toad. He carefully pulled the creature out from under the seat and sat it down on the seat next to his.

"And where did you come from?"

As if to answer the question, the door was once again opened, to Harrys dismay, revealing a round face boy and a bushy haired girl.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but have you seen a toad?" said the girl with a slightly bossy tone

"You mean this one." replied Harry.

"Oh, um, yes that's the one. right Neville?"

"Oh yes, that's Trevor!" said the round-faced boy.

"Well, here you go." Said Harry handing the toad to the boy.

"Thank you so much, my name is Neville Longbottom. I'm a first year."

"Nice to meet you Neville, I'm Harry Potter and I too will be a first year. Who might you be miss?"

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Like wise and this sleepy head is Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus had woken at the disturbance and gave a sleepy smile to the two-new people.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at the sorting" Said Neville.

"Indeed, we will."

Neville and Hermione waved goodbye as Harry once again reclosed, and this time locked, the door.

"Hopefully we won't be bothered again till we reach the castle." Laughed Harry

"God, I hope not, I want to sleep."

"You do that, I'll wake you when we get close."

"Thanks."

Harry smiled at his friend as he fell back asleep. After about 30 minutes had passed, a light tapping on the door grabbed Harry's attention. It was a trolley of food and candy of all kinds being pushed by an elderly witch. Harry didn't recognize any of the brands so he bought a little of each. The smell must have broken through and Seamus woke again to help Harry sample all the new treats. They had fun daring each other with the _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans_. They almost lost more than one of the Chocolate Frogs as they tried to escape. Soon a pile of the trading cards littered the floor, each one with some famous witch or wizard. Since Harry and Seamus didn't really recognize any of them, they cared little for the cards. Harry found that his favorite was the Pumpkin Pasties while Seamus inhaled the Licorice Wands.

Harry noticed some older students walk past their compartment in school robes so he and Seamus changed as well. They could hear murmuring through the walls, something about seeing something. They both looked out the train windows for their first look at Hogwarts. It wasn't to be, but they did see what everyone else was seeing. A large black beast was running along the train, keeping pace with Harry and Seamus's compartment windows. Harry smiled as he recognized his familiar.

"Seamus, let me introduce you to my new friend. Anubis the Grim."

"Grim?"

"Essentially, a wolf made of darkness and evil. But he is nice enough, a bit of a smartass, but nice."

"He is your friend?"

"Well, he is more of my familiar."

"How am I not surprised that you would only be in the magical world for a month and already have some creature doing your bidding."

"Hey, you were always the one who was able to talk us out of trouble."

"That's true but you have the charisma of a leader. I bet if you wanted, you could have this whole school under your thumb in a week."

"From the reaction I got in the alley, having followers will be the easiest thing I do here."

"That's right, I remember my parents talking about how you defeated some evil dude when you were a baby. I told them you wouldn't even remember all that."

"Thanks, I just wonder what will happen during the sorting. I'm sure that everyone will find out who I am then. They already know I'm here so I expect they will all be looking when we stop."

"Well, I guess just prepare for the worst."

"Yea."

Harry and Seamus fell back into silence. Their catching up conversation will have to happen once they were settled into school.

Soon enough the train stopped and everyone began to shuffle off. Harry and Seamus's compartment was, luckily, close. Once they could get off the train they heard a booming voice.

"FIR'S YEARS OVER HERE. FOLLOW ME"

The man was ginormous, at least 7 feet tall. His head was covered in hair and he was wearing a trench coat that could double as a tent for both Harry and Seamus to fit in. He was waving all the first years to him. when they approached, Harry noticed they were standing next to a dock with a fleet of small boats. Each one looked as it could fit four kids each.

"All righ' you lot, four of you to a boat. We're takin' the scenic route to the castle." Said the large man. "By th' way, my name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper O' Keys and Head Groundskeeper of Hogwarts."

Everyone began to pile in. the boats seemed to be charmed so they didn't rock while the students got in and out. Harry and Seamus sat near the front boat and were joined by a tall, black boy and an even taller red head. Harry recognized him as the son of the loud-mouthed woman from King's Cross.

"Hello, my names Ron Weasley, what's yours?"  
"Seamus Finnigan."

"Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes lit up at Harry's name.

"Wait, you're THE Harry Potter!?"

"Yep."

"So, does that mean you have it?"

"Have what?"  
"The scar, from where you-know-who hit you."

"Oh, um, yea I do."

"Can I see it?"

Harry was quickly getting irritated and was contemplating giving the boy an underwater experience. Thankfully the other boy seemed to be able to see Harry getting irritated and stepped in.

"I'm Dean Thomas, nice to meet all of you."

"And you as well." Said a thankful Harry.

Soon sounds of awe could be heard so Harry and the other three boys looked and they too were in awe. Hogwarts was an ancient castle, it stood proud and tall over the lake. With the sun setting into the evening, the lights from the castle shone through th various windows. All in all it was an impressive sight. The first years went completely silent as they approached the castle. The boats lined up along the dock and allowed the students to exit. Hagrid led them up a set of stone steps to a large oaken door. Hagrid held the massive doors open as the students walked under his arms and into the entryway. As Harry passed, Hagrid caught sight of him and a look of confusion and recognition crossed his face. Harry quickly moved on, just in case Hagrid did recognize him. soon they were all pressed together in the entry hall and waited on baited breath for whatever happened next. There was one other set of doors and chatter could be heard from the other side. With all the student's nervous movement, Harry's feet were being abused by the girl in front of him. Tapping on the girl's shoulder, he motioned to his feet and she moved forward enough to not step on him. Harry was confused by her, when she looked at him she began to blush and seemed to only get more nervous. Then the second set of large doors opened and a severe looking woman walked in. She was wearing dark emerald robes and a matching pointed hat.

"All right, I'm sure you are all either nervous or excited. I am Minerva McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration and the head of house Gryffindor. You will all know me as Professor McGonagall. What is about to happen is the sorting. You will be placed into one of four houses, each one representing one of four traits that this school holds above all others. Now follow me."

The woman turned and exited the hall with the first years in tow. They walked through a hall that was filled with paintings. Each one with its inhabitants move. They stopped in front of two more wooden doors that were even bigger than the ones they entered through from the docks. Professor McGonagall pushed the doors open and lead the way for the first years. The rest of the student population was already sat and chatting away until the doors opened. Now all eyes were on the new students. Harry noticed that there were four main tables that stretched the length of the hall. Each one had a banner hanging over it to show which house it was. To the far left from the door the banner was green and silver with a silver snake as the symbol and the name underneath said _Slytherin_. The one next to it had a blue and bronze banner with a raven and the name under was _Ravenclaw_. The next was yellow and black with a badger and the name was _Hufflepuff_. Finally, the far right had a red and gold banner with a lion and the name was _Gryffindor_. McGonagall stopped the students just before the steps to the head table. In front of them was a stool and a worn hat resting on it.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the hat upon your head." Said McGonagall."

"Abbot, Hannah."

A mousy girl walked up the steps and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Nothing happened, but then a voice rang out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat had talked, and it had sorted the Abbot girl. The Hufflepuff table was cheering, until she sat down. So it went, each first year being called up and sorted. Soon a familiar name was called.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

Harry smiled and gave his friend a pat on the back, pushing toward the hat. Seamus sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, what an interesting mind. You have explored the world and caused a bit of trouble. You and your friend Harry Potter. You are quick witted, but willing to do anything for you friends. You stand up to those who try to threaten or impose themselves to you. I know exactly where you will best be. The house for you is GRYFFINDOR!"

Seamus was a little shaken by the hats ability to invade his mind, but was glad to hear he was going into the same house as his mother.

Harry cheered for his friend as Seamus made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat between the two red head twins from the train station. The next name was called.

"Granger, Hermione."

The small bushy haired girl climbed the steps to the hat and stool. Harry could feel the nervousness come off her in waves.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry clapped politely for the girl. His attention was quickly pulled back to the stool when the next name was called

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Harry stared at the blonde hair of the girl he met at the Leaky Cauldron. She was still pretty as ever and moved with poise and grace. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once again Harry clapped for the girl, who while not friends yet, he was now acquainted with. More names were called until another one Harry recognized came up.

"Longbottom, Neville."

The round-faced boy whose toad escaped into Harry and Seamus's train compartment walked to the stool. He was just as nervous, if not more, as Hermione was. Sitting down on the stool he prepared for the worst. The hat was barely on his head before it called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone clapped for him, many of the older students and pure-bloods, recognizing his last name. then the next name was called.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco confidently strode to the stool and sat down. he looked across the other students like a rule would his subjects. He was chosen even faster than Neville was. The hat was still maybe two to three inches from his head when it called out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry clapped for his other acquaintance as he walked to the Slytherin table with a smug smile on his face.

As more names were called Harry felt a pain in his forehead that was coming from his scar. He controlled himself t not show the pain, but began to sweep the room with his eyes to see if there was something wrong. He looked to the teachers sitting at the high table. He went across each one, and made eye contact with only one. he looked like bat with long, greasy hair and was staring right at Harry. He looked as if he recognized Harry and didn't like what he was seeing. Harry, not one to be intimidated, stared right back until the voice of McGonagall broke the staring contest.

"Potter, Harry."

The room went quiet, did she really say Harry Potter. Whispers began to thread their way through the crowd. Harry clenched his fist and made his way to the stool. The students in front of him parting away. He sat down and soon the view of wide eyes was blocked as the hat covered the upper half of his face.

"Well, well, well. The Boy Who Lived. I've been wait for this day you know. what kind of person could stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What will your mind tell me? I saw a little of your adventures in your friend Seamus's head, but to see them all now. All that money you stole and all those people you helped with it. You still, of course, kept plenty for yourself. You are quite the puzzle. You would do anything for those closest to you, you are smart, coming up with heists almost in you sleep, you don't back down to those who challenge you, no matter if their bigger or stronger. Your also devious, being able to think without bias, to make decisions that affect more than just yourself. Difficult indeed, but I think I have come to a decision. Yes, the house you would fit in best is SLYTHERIN!"

There was no clapping, only confused silence. Soon, Daphne and Draco were clapping and soon the whole of Slytherin joined in. no one would've guess that the boy who defeated the Dark Lord would be sorted into his own house. Harry walked to the table and sat down next to Daphne, who happened to be across from Draco. The rest of the sorting went with Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley both going to Gryffindor. Everyone's attention was still on Harry.

McGonagall removed the Hat and the Stool from the center after it had sung a song about inter-house unity. A tall, elderly man walked to the pedestal that replaced the spot where the stool was. Everyone quieted and waited for him to speak.

"Hello everyone. To those returning, welcome back and for those just arriving, welcome. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You will all know me as Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. Now before we begin our excellent feast a few words. Dunlop, mimblewimble, prost and aloe. Now let's eat."

With a clap of his hands the empty platters filled with foods of all kinds. Harry grabbed a little of everything within reach and began eating. As he was digging in, a quite chuckle came from his right. Looking over he was face-to-face with Daphne. She had a small smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Asked Harry.

"You, you eat like you've never eaten before."

"Well, in the orphanage I grew up in, decent food was a commodity so when we did have it, I learned quickly to enjoy it."

"Ah, I see. I apologize if I've offended you."

"Don't worry, it takes more than that to get under my skin."

"Really, I wonder how that came to be?"  
"A story for another day and since we are in the same house, we'll have plenty of time to swap stories."

"Speaking of, did you know you would be placed here."

"From what he told me it was to let the chips fall as they will. Or something like that. Right Harry." Interjected Draco.

"That's right Draco, I didn't prefer one house over another. This is all till new to me so I thought it would be interesting to see where my path goes. Also, Draco here. I've begun to feel bad about it and if we are going to be housemates, I might as well start on the right foot."

Harry handed back the watch he stole from the boy back in Diagon Alley. Draco took the watch with surprise on his face.

"I thought I had lost this back in Diagon Alley. I had it up until I met… you."

Harry gave a sheepish smile and a shrug as Daphne covered her face to hide the smile that grew. She never really like the Malfoys all that much. The father Lucius was a stuck-up ponce and his wife Narcissa was detached from the world. Draco wasn't the best of people, but at least he still had a chance to not become like his father.

"You stole my watch, but how, it was on my wrist and I didn't even feel it."

"I have sticky fingers." Harry said with a mischievous smile

"You better watch those hands with Professor Snape watching." Said Daphne

"Snape?"

"Him" Daphne said, pointing to the Greasy haired man that Harry had a stare down with.

"Uh-oh, I don't think he likes me very much, but I can't tell why."

"I couldn't tell you."

Harry looked to Draco who simply shrugged and they all went back to their meals till the platters were clear and bellies were full. Dumbledore stood again and with a wave of his hand, all the scraps disappeared leaving the dishes clean and sparkling.

"Now that we are all full and content, a few items to cover before we make our way to bed. As all ways the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and any student caught there will be punished. Also, Mr. Filch our caretaker, as the updated list of banned items on is office door. Finally, this year the third floor is off limits. There are protections to help any new student avoid it, but do not try to enter. Not if you want to suffer a most horrible death."

"Did he just say horrible death!?" whispered Harry. He was met with looks of confusion, but no one answered him.

"Alright, with that unpleasantness out of the way let us sing the school song and head to bed."

Apparently, the tradition was to sing the song at whatever tempo and in any style, you wanted to. So, it wasn't till the Weasley twins finished with their funeral march, could everyone go to bed.

"Excellent, now first years will follow their house Prefects and good night."

Harry followed the older student, who said his name was Nathan Robertson, to the dungeons. They walked with the Hufflepuff's till a fork in the halls lead them apart. The sensation of going down continued till Harry began to wonder how far they were under the surface. They stopped in front of a stone door with no handle. Nathan turned to them.

"This will be your home for the remainder of you school career. You will learn to live with others, and learn to work with them. This means any issues are to be settled as civilly as possible, you may come to your Prefects for assistance with anything. Professor Snape is open to questions, but does not tolerate repeating of the same answer. He is the Potions Master so he will be busy with both internal and external concerns. There is a password for the door and it will change sporadically. Usually either me or my partner will change it, but Professor Snape will also change it from time to time. Slytherin is where those with asperations to success live. We may have the reputation for creating Dark Wizards, but don't let that deter you to reach your own goals and dreams. Now, the password for now is Aspire."

The stone door opened and allowed the first years in. The communal area was well furnished with chairs, tables, a large couch and a more than a few secluded corners for private conversations. Everything was a mix of green, silver and black. Harry thought it was a bit tacky, but remembering the Gryffindor house colors, Harry preferred the darker tones to the bright red and gold. Harry and Daphne found a pair of open arm chairs and sat down to talk a bit before bed.

"So, Harry."

"So, Daphne."

"What are your first observations since being here?"

"Well, I can feel the history of this place. The magic seems to live here. I'm honestly excited to learn here. Not something I've ever said before, I assure you. What about you?"  
"I had an idea of what to expect from what my family told me. My father was in Slytherin, but my mother was in Hufflepuff. He gave me a few pointers to remember as I get more acquainted."

"Any you want to share."

"For one, the stairs to all the main floors move. There are no secrets from the head master as the paintings tell him all the goings on. Also, there is a heated rivalry between us and Gryffindor. Both with the house points and Quidditch."

"I'm sure we'll discover more as time passes. Now it is late and I'm tired. I will see you tomorrow."

"Indeed, you will. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Daphne."

Harry entered the door labeled First Year and saw that the rest of his dorm mates where already there. Draco was laughing about something with Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise Zabini was reading a book and Theodore Nott was polishing his wand. Harry found his trunk at the base of the bed between Draco and Blaise. Blaise gave Harry a nod and returned to his book. Harry waved to Draco and closed the curtains to his four-poster bed. Harry changed to his pajamas and read through his book about the history of magic in Britain till he feel asleep.


	8. The First and Last Day

King of the Street

Ch. 8

 **A/N: HOLY HELL IT'S FINALLY HERE. Sorry it took so long for this one to come out, but it is here and it is 9,000 words long. I started it with a plan, but it eventually took control and so I just kept writing. sorry if it gets dry at times. let me know what you think with a review and please enjoy chapter eight.**

It was mostly quiet in the castle, if listened to closely, one could hear the soft popping noise of the house elves as they did their nightly chores. The children were asleep, resting for the always exciting first day of classes. The first years had the most restless sleep, not knowing what to expect in a school of magic was always intimidating. Harry slept soundly, other than the small noise he made due to some dream. There was only one living soul that was awake at this late hour.

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought as he silently stroked is beard with one hand and held a cup of tea with the other. Harry Potter was finally here. He knew that Harry was taken to the orphanage, against his own wishes, and left in the care of Minerva's much younger sister. Albus frowned as he thought of Margret McGonagall. She was an exceptional witch, but during the war she was vehemently against Albus and the Order of the Phoenix. She had a more permanent solution to Albus's more forgiving one. Sure, they shared the same end goal, but it was the means of getting there that separated them. He wanted the witches and wizards who sided with Voldemort to see their wrong doings and redeem themselves. Everyone deserves a second chance. Dumbledore knew that Margret would take care of Harry and teach him about our world and in hindsight Dumbledore would admit, to himself only, that Harry was in much better care at the orphanage than in a muggle household. To be watched over by someone who could react properly to the bouts of accidental magic. Albus was now in a bit of a pickle now, with the unknown that is Harry and the Philosophers Stone both in the school at the same time, his time was going to be stretched watching the two of them at the same time. He would have to let Harry have some free reign, as much as his instincts were against it, and focus on protecting the stone. Besides, how much trouble could an eleven-year-old boy get into.

Soon, the sun rose, and the students began to awake from their slumbers. Harry shook his head and grinned as he remembered where he was. It wasn't all a dream as he had feared, it was real, and he was in it. Today was an important day, not only would he have his first classes, but he also needed to scope out as much of the school as he could and identify targets, allies and enemies. So far, he allowed only two people to see a little past the veil. It was necessary to gain the confidence of his classmates. Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. From what he learned, they were both from wealthy families and held quite a bit of pull in the Ministry of Magic. Draco was much more vocal about his family's standing while Daphne let the power emanate from her very presence. They were both good allies to have, but also good targets for future heists. Harry planned on leaving this school a much wealthier man. All he really needed was a layout of the school and Seamus to watch his back and be his partner-in-crime.

Harry dressed, grabbed his bag and headed to breakfast. Thankfully his memory served him well as he didn't get lost on his way back to the Great Hall. Entering through the massive double doors Harry looked around to see who was also awake. He seemed to have beaten most of the school, but there were still quite a few students already awake. He looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Seamus sitting with the tall black boy who rode the boat with them, Harry remembered his name was Dean. Harry walked over to them and sat down next to Harry. Seamus smiled to his oldest friend.

"Harry, a good morning to you, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well Seamus, and good morning to you too. And you Dean."

"Right, back at you Harry."

Harry began to fill a plate with food as Seamus and Dean continued their conversation before Harry joined them.

"So, Dean, what do you think our first class will be?"

"Don't know, I'm just excited to even be here. My parents were shocked to get the letter and even more by the way it was delivered. I don't think either of them had seen an owl outside a zoo."

"I knew what was going to happen as my mother is a witch and my father is a muggle. He knows all about this world and what was going to happen with me. It was more surprised at who I found on the train."

Harry smiled at this and rolled his eyes as his friend punched him in the shoulder. Dean gave them a confused look.

"Who is it that you both know each other in the first place?"

Seamus and Harry gave each other a look before Harry motioned to Seamus to give an explanation. He was the master of words.

"Well, you know how I told you that I had a brother growing up," Dean nodded at this, "Well, this is my brother, Harry Potter. Now we aren't brothers by blood, but we did grow up together. You see, when I was one year old, my parents gave me up to an orphanage as they couldn't raise me properly, as they put it. So, Harry was dropped off there around the same time, so we have known each other as long as we both can remember."

Dean nodded at the explanation and looked to Harry.

"Hey, he got it all in one." said Harry.

"Okay then, but I feel like there is something there that you both aren't telling."

Harry and Seamus both laughed at this, they had plenty of experience throwing people off their trail. It's how the remained uncaught for so long. Suddenly there was a shout from the entrance.

"HEY!"

It was the youngest red head, Ron Weasley, that had shouted out. He was staring at Harry with nothing but anger and outrage.

"What do you think you're doing, sitting at my table you snake." Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just enjoying breakfast with my old and new friends. Is there a problem?" replied a cool Harry.

"yeah there's a problem, Snakes aren't allowed at this table go back to the table of the dark where you belong." Ron shouted at Harry.

"And how are you to tell me where I can and can't sit. If I remember correctly we are supposed to generate inter house unity."

"I don't care about having any sort of unity with a house that only ever creates evil wizards."

"I think you have been brainwashed to think all Slytherins are evil without having any actual experience with them yourself."

"I don't need any to know that a house that affiliates itself with snakes is evil now get up and move before I make you."

"Oh, you'll make me, well I'd love to see you try, but I don't want detention on my first day so why don't you just sit away from us and we won't bother you."

Ron just growled, reached for his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry stared back unflinchingly, meeting Ron's eyes.

"MISTER WEASLEY!" Shouted the voice of Minerva McGonagall. The stern looking Transfiguration teacher was quickly approaching the boys. The look of anger even caused Harry and Seamus, who grew up staring down drug dealers, to quake a little. Ron quickly did his best to hide his wand.

"Don't even think of acting innocent Mr. Weasley. I've had more than enough practice from all your brothers. What do you think you are doing?"

"Professor, it's this Slytherin, he thinks he can just sit wherever he wants."

"And he can, there are no assigned seating. If anything, I'm surprised more students aren't sitting at other tables. Now, what were you planning on doing with your wand."

"I… um… I wasn't…"

"Never mind, Mr. Potter are you harmed in anyway?"

"No, I'm fine and honestly I wasn't that worried in the first place, how much damage could he have done when he hasn't even had his first lesson."

Ron turned red at this and was about to respond, but a sharp look from his Head of House quickly squashed that.

"An astute observation. Very well, Mr. Weasley, because this is the first day I will give you this one and only pass. If I catch you trying anything else like this again it will mean severe punishment."

Ron nodded and made his way to the far end of the table where his twin older brothers were snickering at their younger sibling's plight. Once he was sat down, Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod to Harry and made her way back to the head table. Harry, Seamus and Dean began laughing at what just happened and finished their breakfast. During the interaction, the Great Hall had begun to fill with students and it seemed that everyone was now awake. There was a shout of surprise near Harry. He looked over to see a first-year girl, Harry was pretty sure her name was Lavender Brown, had gasped at the appearance of a head in the eggs. Harry too shared a look of surprise as the ghost floated up and began to greet students. He drifted past Harry and his friends simply nodding to each of them.

"What in the bloody hell was that!?" exclaimed Seamus

"That is Nearly-Headless Nick." Said a voice from behind them. It was the red-headed twins, Fred and George, though Harry couldn't tell which.

"Nearly headless, how can one be nearly headless." Asked Dean.

"Like this." Said Nick, suddenly appearing. He grabbed his left ear and yanked his head to the side. Like some sort of gruesome hinge, his head tipped onto his shoulder, connect only by a small segment of skin at the base of where his neck and shoulders connected. All the watching first years gasped and the older students laughed at their reactions. Harry and Seamus simply sat wide eyed. Their practice in controlling their emotions only allowed so much, for them the wide eyes was comparable to fainting for others. Nick frowned at their reactions and pushed his head back into place.

"I was expecting more of a reaction." Said Nick, a bit haughtily.

"Um, sorry I guess?" said Harry

"No matter." Said Nick as he floated away.

"Don't worry about him, he seems to only get kicks through shock factor," said the twins at the same time.

"he must be very bored for the rest of the year then. At least till the next round of first-years come around," said Harry.

"Don't worry-"

"About him he-"

"-'ll be alright." Said the twins.

Finding their display of finishing each other's sentences more and more disturbing, Seamus began to shift away from them. Harry noticed this and decided he needed to get away from them as well.

"Alright, I'd better head back to my table so I can get my schedule. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Harry."

"See ya Harry."

"Goodbye Harry." Said the twins, again, at the same time.

Harry made his way back to his table, sitting down at the first open seat he could find. He had seen the Professor Snape was already making his way down the table with the class schedules. As he watched Professor Snape pass the schedules out, Harry noticed a slight limp to his Head of House's step. Harry quickly averted his gaze as Snape approached him with his schedule in hand. Harry reached for his when Snape pulled it ever so slightly away from Harry's grasp. Looking up to his Head of House, Harry's bright green eyes locked with Snape's beetle black one's.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, I expect only the best from my students. What I don't tolerate is any misbehaving that might cost us the house cup. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Yes, sir Professor Snape," replied Harry with a steely look.

Snape released Harry's schedule and moved down the line to the rest of his students. Harry looked around the table to see the smirks of the older students and the fear of the younger ones. Harry simply shrugged and looked to see what his first class would be. It would be Transfigurations with Ravenclaw. Harry grabbed his bag and, along with the rest of the Slytherin first years, walked the halls of Hogwarts to his first ever schooling in the world of magic.

The group made their way up the main flight of stairs, but before they began the ascent, their Prefect stopped them.

"Now, this is your first lesson about Hogwarts, if you look behind me you'll see that the stairs don't like to stay in one place." Indeed, the stairs moved back and forth, changing the pathways to each floor. "You will also need to pay attention to any trick steps you might fall through. Now follow me."

The Prefect led the way up the stairs with practiced skill, leading Harry and his classmates to the fifth floor. They made their way down the hall, passing paintings and suits of armor. Suddenly, they were stopped once again when the sound of crazed mumbling came from around the corner in front of them. Soon, a cat with large, yellow, lamp-like eyes appeared and watched the students, almost as if it was trying to catch them doing something they shouldn't. The source of the grumbling soon followed in the form of an old man in a dirty over coat. He stopped when he noticed the large group of first years. Their Prefect cleared his throat to and introduced the man.

"This would be the castle's caretaker, Argus Filch. He is the one who cleans your messes, so best watch yourself because he doesn't take kindly to those who give him more to do on top of his already busy schedule. Isn't that right Mr. Filch?"

"Yes, yes indeed it is. Just to let you all know I keep the old chains they used to hang students by their toes. They're still oiled up and ready for use if any one of you steps out of line." Cackled the obviously unhinged man.

As he pasted the students, many of them stepped back. Harry heard the Prefect chuckle and continued the walk to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They arrived just as the bell rang for the start of class. Professor McGonagall gave the prefect a frustrated stare.

"Mr. Robertson, I hope you have a reason for this tardiness and on the first day too."

"Apologies Professor, we ran into Mr. Filch on the way up."

"Very well, I'm sure that was a sobering experience for most of the students," said McGonagall with the slightest of smiles on her face.

"Indeed, it was, he used the old chain threat on them."

"I'm sure, thank you for showing them the way, you are dismissed."

Nathan gave the Professor a nod and exited the class. Harry saw an open seat next to Hermione and sat down, the rest of his class following suit. Harry gave Hermione a smile as he pulled out his text books. She only gave him a look of confusion. Soon the lesson started, and Harry was immediately enthralled with McGonagall's example of what they would be learning in future classes. Near the end of the class, Harry looked up from his text book and glanced around to rest his strained eyes. He saw that most of the students where diligently reading their texts. All but a few who had finished. Draco was still reading, though it seemed to Harry that most of the information was going in one ear and out the other. Harry also saw Daphne reading, but it was a different book to what was assigned, she seemed to feel Harry's stare and looked up at him, locking him with an icy glare. He stared back for a moment before returning to his book. Hermione wasn't finished either, but that was because she was taking meticulous notes on what seemed every other sentence in the reading. Harry smiled at his neighbor's effort, but respected it as well. Harry had read his own books over the course of the month before arriving at Hogwarts, so he could poke too much fun at Hermione.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of class and the sound of chairs scuffing the floor and books being put away was in the air. Harry packed as quickly as he could, pushed in his chair and exited the classroom. Looking at his schedule, he saw that he had Charms next with the Hufflepuff's. looking around, Harry saw the other Slytherin Prefect, a seventh-year girl. Her name was Samantha Stig. Harry approached her and seeing him, Samantha greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, are you looking to for where to go for your next class Mr…?" She asked with a large smile.

"Potter, Harry Potter, I have Charms next."

"Ah, I was hoping to meet you Harry, I read all about you, but you know how easy it is to make up stories."

Harry slightly grimaced at this, but knew he needed her help to get to his next class. "Yes, that's true, if you can take me to my next class I might even tell you some of what I remember."

"It's a deal, I think the rest of your class is ready as well."

Harry glanced behind him and saw that indeed the rest of the first-years were waiting to be lead to their next class. Samantha began to walk forcing Harry to catch up. She looked to him with a sly smile.

"So, you were going to tell me about what happened."

"I did, but I never said when I would."

"HA, you'll make a fine Slytherin yet. I'll admit, when you were sorted with us I was shocked to say the least. The boy-who-lived in the same house as the man who gave him that name. I can tell you no one saw that coming."

"Right. I wasn't even sure what house I wanted to be in, let alone what one I would be sorted in."

"I understand that, my father was in Slytherin, but my mother was in Ravenclaw so I wasn't sure where I wanted to be either. Though I'm pretty sure my parents had a bet on where I would end up going, he did seem a little too proud when I told them the news. Anyway, here we are, have fun everyone, nice to meet you Harry."

Harry waved to Samantha as she walked away. He entered behind his classmates and saw that Neville was sitting close to him with an open seat. So he plopped his bag down next to the round-faced boy.

"Hello Neville."

"Hi Harry, um, how are things."

"Fine, some first day jitters, but nothing overwhelming, just had my first Transfiguration class. I think I'll enjoy it for the most part."

"Nice, I just had History of Magic. This teacher is a ghost."

"Really, it must have been really interesting."

"Um, not really, Professor Binns seems to be obsessed with the Goblin Wars, sure there were a lot of them, but other stuff happened too. Also, his voice makes you pass out. It's just a constant drone."

"Hm, well I guess I'll have to do some side studying for that class."

"You and everyone else."

There was a tapping from the front of the class that grabbed everyone's attention. The professor was staring out at all of them when he suddenly dropped out of sight behind his podium. Walking around, it became obvious that he wasn't human. With long pointed ears and a wrinkled face, he walked, or waddled, to the middle of the room where he stood for a moment before speaking.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Charms class year one. I am Filius Flitwick and I will be your instructor for your time here at Hogwarts. Now, before you all pepper me with questions, I'll answer a few common ones. Yes, I am a Goblin. I do know what I am doing even though many of you only see my brethren at Gringotts. Feel free to come to me about any issues you may have weather it is or isn't about the class. Now any questions I may have missed."

A Hufflepuff boy sitting behind Draco, across from Harry, raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Is it true you were the five-time world dueling world champion?"

"Why yes, it is, I found that I had an innate connection to charms and used it for success in the dueling circuits." The diminutive charms professor replied with a smile. "Anyone else?"

When no one else raised a hand, Flitwick walked back to his podium, which Harry now saw had a chair stacked with several books. Thus, the lesson began. Harry quickly realized that he would love charms even more than Transfiguration. The idea of magically imbuing objects with properties fascinated Harry. All too soon in Harry's opinion, the class was over, and it was time for lunch. Following his classmates out, they found the rest of the student body was heading to the Great Hall as well. So, Harry fell into the ebb of students.

It seemed to Harry that the castle would change as it seemed to take less time to get to the great hall than Harry thought it would. He simply brushed it off as he was still learning the layout. Sitting down between fellow first years Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Harry began to pile on food. Once again grabbing a little of everything, Harry's plate was soon filled. Blaise gave him an amused smirk.

"Got enough there Potter?" Blaise asked.

"For now, but I'm sure I'll need more soon."

"You act as though you've never eaten a whole meal before." Interjected Pansy

"That's because I haven't."

"What really, how is that possible?" asked Pansy

"Well, as you all know, my parents are dead. So, I grew up in an orphanage where we didn't exactly have enough money to give everyone a nine-course meal every night."

Pansy gave Harry a look of pity at this but couldn't think of a response. Luckily, any awkward silence that may have happened was curbed with a hand clapping on Harry's shoulder.

"You're not going to tell them everything are you Harry?" a bemused Seamus asked.

"Well, I was going to tell them about the ponce I grew up with, but because he is in a different house I knew he wouldn't matter." Harry said with a grin

Seamus just laughed at this and walked away. What only Harry noticed was the slip of paper that fell into his lap when Seamus clapped him. Hiding it in his pocket, Harry began to enjoy his lunch till it was time for his next class. Harry slipped some snacks for later from the leftovers and made his way to his next class, Potions. Walking to the entry way Harry saw Nathan waiting by the stairs to the dungeons.

"Nathan, are you leading the way to potions?"

"Yep, ready for your first potions class Potter?"

"I think so, I got everything on the list, but I decided to spend a little extra for the sake of quality and I read a head a little just in case."

"Very good, not many first years, obviously, don't understand that the quality of one's ingredients affect how well one's potions come out."

Harry nodded at the compliment, he knew that Slytherin house wasn't one to give shoulders to cry on and give praise for trying. No, this was a house where only those who help themselves are held in good regard. Soon, the rest of Harry's classmates gathered and Nathan led them down in to the dungeons for their first potions class. They reached the fork where one way led to the Slytherin house and the other to the rest of the dungeon classrooms. Taking the route to the classrooms, there seemed to be a chill that soaked into the bone. By the time they reached the classroom, many of the students were shivering, Harry felt fine, but he had spent more than one night sleeping in the cold when he and Seamus couldn't make it back to the orphanage in time. Opening the door, Nathan led them in and while they found a place to sit, Harry sat next to Seamus, he walked to the front of the classroom and entered a door near the front. This was the first class the Slytherins and the Gryffindor's had together, so this would show if the house rivalry would strengthen or weakened, it just stay where it was.

The door in the front reopened and Nathan walked out. With a nod towards Harry, Nathan left the class and a sudden wash of nervousness came over the class. The door in the front of the room stayed open and another person emerged from the darkness. With a swish of his robe, Professor Severus Snape entered the classroom and immediately grabbed everyone's attention. He stood behind his desk and quietly looked across the class. When he locked eyes with Harry, he seemed to flinch ever so slightly, but you wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't paying close attention. Once he swept his gaze a few more times across the already nervous faces of his class did he speak.

"Welcome to Potions. In this class there will be little wand waving and use of incantations. Potions is a science and thus direct magic has little influence here. Over the course of your Hogwarts careers, I will teach you to brew glory and bottle fame. I will teach you the subtle ways to help you allies or hurt your enemies. For those of you how have the talent of this exacting science, you will find that success come easily, but still with work. For those of you who don't have such skill, good luck. Finally, you will not interrupt, you will think about the questions you ask before you ask them, and you WILL treat this classroom with the same respect you WILL give me and all your other professors. Now, I want to test you and see how low of a standard we will be starting this year. On the board is the instructions to create a slave that clears acne. As you read the instructions, make sure you pay attention to the wording. If any sort of shenanigans occurs during, I will not hold back punishment. All the necessary ingredients are in the small box at the end of your tables. Now, begin." With that final word, Professor Snape waved his wand to the chalkboard and the instructions revealed themselves.

Harry and Seamus quickly went into action. Harry writing down the instructions on a piece of parchment so that they wouldn't have to look up and at a distance for them. Seamus began to pull out and organize their ingredients. Harry quickly and neatly finished his writing and they both re-read them into memorization. Seamus began to slice and prep each of the ingredients as Harry started the fire for their cauldron and stoked it to the correct temperature.

As everyone was working, Snape was strolling between the desks, looking over each pairs shoulder. Harry couldn't tell if he was making sure that everyone was doing what their supposed to, or if he was testing their ability to perform under pressure. Harry shook his head of the thought, if he did well, that's all that matters. Seamus soon had the ingredients prepped and Harry had the fire sitting at the proper temperature. They began to add the ingredients as the directions stated, making sure they did the proper stirring techniques. Since Harry actually read ahead in the book, he did the stirring as it gave them a better chance at a proper potion. After 45 minutes of adding and stirring, their potion was finally becoming the proper shade of red that was described in the directions. Snape had passed them multiple times, but at each pass he only glanced in the pot and moved on. Harry and Seamus took it as a good sign. With fi e minutes left in the class, they finally finished their project. They bottled a sample and placed it in the stand on Snape's desk. They packed their things and exited the class after a nod from Snape that they could.

"Holy moly Harry, that was intense. I didn't think Snape was as bad as they say, but he seemed to have perfected silent judgement." Said Seamus

"Yea, I was surprised he didn't give us a tough time." Replied Harry

"I think he couldn't actually find anything wrong with ours and he couldn't say anything about it without looking like an ass."

"Agreed, now I have to get to my next class, I'll see you at dinner?"

"For sure, see you then."

Harry and Seamus parted ways at the stairs. Harry had his last class for the day then dinner. It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry realized that he had no idea where the classroom was and that there was no prefect to lead the way as he and Seamus left early. Looking around, Harry decide that the classroom was probably not in the dungeons, so he began to climb the stars. Seamus had already gone from view, but Harry could still hear his footsteps on the higher sets of stairs. Harry was on the steps that led him to his first class, Transfiguration, but before he could reach the next landing, the stairs began to move with him on them. Holding on for dear life, even though the stairs weren't exactly moving fast. They stopped a lone door with no access to another flight of steps. Harry decided that going forward was better than back, so he opened the door and entered the darkened hall. There were a few candles lit to show the way, but there wasn't enough light to see all the way down the hall. Harry cold hear the sound of wind coming from farther down the hall. He pulled out his wand, though there wasn't exactly a whole lot he could do with it. Harry made is way down the hall, the sound of rushing air getting louder and louder. Soon, Harry came upon a door where the sound of wind was coming from.

Harry opened the door as carefully as he could. This, he soon realized, was a good idea. He couldn't see what was in the room, but it was large and alive. The rushing air was coming from its giant nose, it appeared to be asleep. As Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out what the beast was. It looked to be three different beasts, all of them looking to be some sort of oversized dog, a Rottweiler to be exact. Harry felt the door close behind him and suddenly the once dark room was lit by floating candles and a few torches in the walls. As the lights turned on, so did the creatures in front of Harry. As each head raised, Harry realized that he had made a mistake, there wasn't three different dogs, but one large one with three heads, Harry somehow remembered the name of the creature even thought his mind was quickly being overcome by fear, the Cerberus.

As each of the heads shook the sleepiness away and began to notice Harry. When they realized they weren't alone they began to growl at Harry, stepping closer and closer, the Cerberus had Harry pinned to the door he came from. Harry was focused on not making any sudden moves, so not to provoke the beast, but that seemed a futile attempt as it was still coming closer. Harry felt the door for the handle and once he did, tried to pull it open. The beast seemed to realize what Harry was doing and leapt forward as Harry opened the door. Harry dove to the side as a head smashed into the door, blocking Harry from any known escape. Harry began looking around for another escape route, while trying to stay out of reach of the three-headed dog. With all the movement, the beast had given Harry a possible escape, a trap door. Harry quickly considered his options. The for sure way of escape was blocked by a massive three headed monster of destruction and the trap door could get Harry away from the beast, but into who knows what. The Cerberus began to pace towards Harry, both side heads making sure Harry couldn't go around and the middle keeping him from sliding under. Harry was good and well trapped. He made a split decision move and dove for the trap door. Only later would Harry thank his lucky stars it wasn't locked. Harry lifted the door and fell into the hole. It began to curve out into a slide and dropped Harry down into a new room.

His landing was surprisingly soft and the soft blue light the emanated from the various torches. Harry began to feel a sensation of bugs crawling on his legs and quickly stood up. The crawling feeling intensified the more he moved. Harry pulled one of the torches from its holder and held the light closer to his feet. There weren't any bugs, but vines that seemed to reach for Harry as he continued to pull himself free. Harry tried to burn the plants with the torch, but it seemed to only give light, not heat. Harry noticed that even without heat, the plant seemed to avoid the light as much as possible. Harry dropped the torch and switched his wand back to his dominate hand. Remembering what Margret said about magic being about intent, Harry pointed his wand at the plants and thought about the sun and fire and the need to burn these plants before they did whatever it was they would to do him. Harry felt a bubbling sensation in his gut that spread across his body where it intensified in the hand that was holding his wand. Harry swore that he could feel the power go into his wand and burst forth from the other end. A bright flash of light and the feeling of heat overwhelmed Harry's senses. Those sensations were soon replaced with one of falling and harry hit a hard-stone floor. Groaning as he stood, harry checked himself and his belongings. His bag was still with him and there seemed to be no damage to it or the items inside. Looking around, Harry saw the silhouette of a door coming from the far side of the room he fell in and made his way to it. No longer caring about safety, Harry threw the door open with his wand at the ready, still not sure how it would help and he didn't expect to be able to do the same thing he did in the last room.

The sound of buzzing filled his ears. He looked up and saw, what looked like, birds flying around the room. They were lazily circling the ceiling so Harry paid them little mind. Glancing around Harry saw another door across the room and sitting next to it, some brooms. Not like the ones he was used to in the muggle world, these were all wood. A wooden handle with twig bristles to sweep. Harry was confused, why were there just brooms here if the door was right next to them. Harry grabbed the door knob and turned. Locked. Looking back to the room, Harry thought for moment. The buzzing birds, the brooms and a locked door. Harry thought about going back into the previous room, but thinking about what was already in there squashed that idea. Then it clicked, Harry remembered looking in to a store window the was already surrounded by children and teenagers. They were all looking at a broom, it was thin and sleek. Nothing like the large, almost boorish, ones that stood next to Harry. He grabbed one, knocking the rest over as he did. He placed the one he grabbed back in its place and reached for one of the ones on the floor. Instead of him reaching all the way down, the broom jumped into his hand, like it wanted him to use it. Not sure on how to proceed, Harry placed the broom between his legs and sat down on it. Much to his surprise, it held his weight with seemingly no difficulty.

He sat and waited for a moment, not sure on how to proceed next. He began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. He suddenly felt the broom raise beneath him. it lifted him into the air and Harry began to panic. With no way to steady himself, Harry gripped the broom with all his might, and still ended up rolling over. Now hanging above the ground, Harry did his best to calm down and try and figure out what to do next. He began to swing his body side-to-side. After he built some momentum, Harry sung himself over the broom and clenched his abs. this was like balancing on a bike, a flying wooden bike with no pedals, but a bike. Using his core strength, Harry found that once he was up and comfortable, it was easy to just sit and rest on the broom. Harry began to lean forward and as he did, the broom began to drift forward as well. Leaning back, the broom stopped. Harry grinned to himself. Ever since seeing the broom in Diagon Alley, he wanted to learn how to ride. Now here he was, in some mystery part of the school and finally riding a broom. Harry looked to the birds and saw he was wrong on what they were. They weren't birds, but keys, with wings. Harry guessed it was some sort of Transfiguration or Charm, but he wasn't sure. Looking into the flock, Harry looked for a key that matched the door lock. Harry saw a large brass key flying near the back of the room. Harry began to lean forward again, making sure not to fly too fast at first. He neared his target key when the whole flock, he couldn't think of a better name for them together, maybe a swarm? Whatever. He came within five feet of the key when all the rest of the keys began to go into what only could be called a frenzy. They each began to pelt Harry and, while they didn't break skin, they did hurt like hell. Harry pushed forward on the broom and it sped up. Harry began to zero his focus in on the large key and began zipping and weaving through all the other keys. He began to gain on his target so he reached a hand out. He clasped his hand around the key and whopped in delight. He quickly realized that the other keys were still chasing him so he aimed himself at the door and raced towards it. He was already directly above the door so he fell into a dive and right before he hit the ground, Harry pulled as hard as he could on the broom and managed to pull himself out of the dive before he splattered on the ground. Harry heard the tinkling of metal on stone and he realized that some of the keys couldn't pull out in time. Harry pulled a tight one-eighty and headed straight towards the door. Harry let the broom fall out from underneath him and he rolled to a stop in front of the door. Inserting the key, Harry thanked his lucky stars that it was the right one, and just as quickly pulled the door closed behind him. The soft thudding that came from the other side told Harry that the rest of the keys had impaled themselves in the door.

Harry sighed and looked to see where he was now, this was still only the first day of school and Harry was no longer having fun. Sure, think back on the first three rooms, Harry could see that the magic involved, while not overly complex, was still advanced. Harry looked around the room he was in now and saw more light coming from around a corner. Rounding said corner, Harry could help but let out a small gasp. Sitting in front of him was the largest chess set he had ever seen. Looking more closely at the board, Harry noticed that while the black side had all its pieces, the white was missing three. A bishop, a knight and a rook. Harry understood what had to happen now. He had to play across the board to move on. Think about where he would have to go. Harry stepped on the position of the knight. From the shadows surrounding the board a rook and a bishop appeared and filled the last two open spots.

Harry loved chess, he and Seamus would play almost every day. Harry let a small smile appear on his face as he prepared for what could only be the most intense chess match he would ever play. Harry began to call out pieces and positions and he next real surprise came when he took the first pawn. His own pawn came to life, drawing it's swords and cleaved the opposing piece in two. Harry gulped as he realized that he two was just a piece on the chess board. Harry continued his playing, slowly making head way to winning. All while making sure he would avoid getting killed. Soon the board was nearly empty except for himself, his king, one of his rooks and a pawn. His opponent still had its queen and a rook, plus three pawns. Harry wasn't sure, what to do next, whoever made this was obviously a chess master and Harry was surprised he lasted this long. He decided to go for the Chess equivalent of the Hail Mary play in American Football.

Harry's play worked in his favor in the end. He was able to checkmate the opposing king and move to the next room. Walking through the next door, Harry didn't need to do any looking around as his next trial was in front of him. There was a table with seven potion vials lined up and a piece of parchment resting in front of them. Behind the table was a wall of fire that raised up when he entered the room. Harry picked up the page and read

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry reread the puzzle several times to make sure he caught all the wording and memorized the entire thing. Harry was quickly confident that he knew the correct answer, but to make sure, he broke the potions down so that he could make sure. It was a simple riddle and Harry questioned who out there existed that couldn't figure this one out.

To start Harry knew that the first and the sixth potions were twins, they were the wine. That made the first and fifth potions two of the poisons. Now all that was left was the third, fourth and seventh. The third was a small bottle, the fourth a medium bottle and the seventh also a small bottle. Referring back to the riddle. The end most potions wouldn't help Harry. So that left the third and fourth. Seeing as the dwarf and the giant bottles held no poison, that got rid of the fourth potion. Harry grabbed the third potion and pulled out the stopper. He plugged his nose and tossed back the concoction. It tasted metallic like blood and filed Harry with a warmth. He looked to the wall of black fire and walked through. Even though he knew nothing would happen, Harry still flinched when he passed through. Thankfully he only felt a light tickling sensation.

Harry loosed an exasperated sigh as he entered another chamber. Was this ever going to end. Harry was sure that he had missed the rest of his classes and probably dinner too. Those thoughts were pushed from his mind as he noticed something in the middle of the chamber. It was a mirror, with a gold frame and strange writing carved along its entirety. Harry walked up to it and looked into the mirror. Looking back was himself but, to Harry's shock, the scene began to change. Slowly, the room behind Harry began to fill with both muggle and magical money. Along with that, people began to fill the reflection. First it was Seamus, who just stood behind Harry and smiled, then Margret McGonagall who also stood and smiled. Then two more people entered at the same time. They were both adults, albite young, a man and a woman. The man was tall and lanky with blue eyes and messy, raven black hair. He had a mischievous, but playful look. Like he would put itching powder in your underwear, but spray you off later. The woman was average height with long, wavy red hair. She had piercing green eyes and a warm smile. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. If it wasn't for the fact the Seamus and Marge were there, Harry would've thought this was just an illusion, even though it still could be. The other two people were his parents. His father's untamable hair and his mother's shockingly green eyes, they couldn't be anyone else. While Harry was focused on his parents, the rest of the image was filled with people sharing similar looks to Harry and his parents. Long lost relatives that Harry never met.

Harry would've stayed there and stared into the mirror all night when a noise came from behind him. Harry turned with is wand drawn, even though he still had no idea what to do. A man walked in. he was skinny and pale and looked to be frightened by the mere sight of Harry. He was wearing dark purple robes and a purple turban. There was a wreath of garlic round his neck. Harry stood and lowered his wand, only slightly. The man approached, but didn't draw his own wand. Harry tensed to run, but the man spoke.

"H-h-hello, I'm-m Prof-f-fessor Q-q-quirrell. I-i-i am your d-d-defense against t-t-the dark arts p-p-professor. Y-y-you must b-b-be Har-r-ry Pot-t-ter."

"Yes, I am. How did you find me here? Though don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you did. I was beginning to think I would never find my way out."

The terrified professor took another step forward and suddenly Harry's scar exploded in pain and fire. He collapsed to the ground and could feel blood begin to drip from his forehead. Quirrell continued his approach, but he stood taller and the timid look was replaced with one of maleficent confidence. Harry couldn't think or move, he had never felt pain like this and he had gotten stabbed by some tweaked out druggie. The man had used a rusty knife and Harry had to be rushed to the hospital, thankfully the doctors there were able to clean him up and told Harry that there was no risk of tetanus.

Quirrell walked past Harry and approached the mirror. Harry was able to blink away the tears that filled his eyes, to watch what Quirrell did next. He ran a hand along the edge of the mirror, feeling each of the carved runes as he did.

"Do you know what this mirror's name is Mr. Potter, of course not. This is the Mirror of Erised. As you probably know, it shows the looker their deepest desires. What did you see Harry, was it the stone?"

The pain that flooded Harry was beginning to lessen, allowing Harry to speak.

"What stone?"

"The Philosophers Stone, it—are you sure master, okay. It looks like someone else wants to speak with you."

Harry could only look in confusion then sick revulsion. Quirrell turned around and began to peel away the turban. As he did a horrible smell began to imbue the already dank air. It was like a dead animal, rotten eggs and sulfur. Harry almost gagged at the smell, but was able to keep his composure. The pain was fading and he began to lift himself off the ground. He felt another presence in the room, this one was friendlier. Harry wanted to smirk at Anubis's timing, just showing up whenever suits him. It wasn't like Harry was bleeding or anything. Anubis kept to the shadow realm. Allowing him to move around the room without being sensed by Quirrell.

Quirrell had removed the turban and Harry's jaw fell open in shock. Where the back of Quirrell's head was supposed to be, was another face. This one was twisted and snake-like. It seemed to be in pain, but when it began to speak Harry recoiled at the voice.

" _Young mister Potter. The boy who defeated me. I have been waiting for the day to destroy you. Alas, I have yet to gain a suitable replacement for the body you destroyed. So here I am, sharing with this creature. Hopefully he will succeed where I have failed. Once you are dead, I can take my time in search of the Stone."_

With that last word Quirrell drew his wand and blasted Harry from where he stood. Harry had almost no time to react, though he was able to roll into a landing. Harry began to run around the room. diving and dodging, getting closer and closer to Quirrell. He knew he couldn't be a fully trained wizard in magical combat, but physical, Harry knew he had the upper hand. Spending time dodging knives, fists and the occasional bullet had pushed Harry's reflexes to the max. the spells being thrown at him were large and bright. Harry had little problem avoiding them, but the closer he got, the harder it became.

Harry finally ducked past Quirrell's wand and threw an upper cut to the man. Harry was just trying to stun the man and take his wand. Instead, Quirrell flew across the room and crashed into the mirror, shattering it. The man was screaming at the top of his lungs as he staggered to his feet. Where Harry's fist connected to the man's face was now blackened and burnt. As Quirrell grabbed at the afflicted area, burnt skin crumble away, exposing the man's raw throat. As he began to gurgle, his tongue fell out and began to wiggle about as Quirrell tried to speak.

Now Harry has seen some sick things in his short life. Broken bones, gouged eyes and plenty of blood, but this was another level of sick. Harry couldn't help but think back to when he and Seamus over heard a couple of thugs talking about different ways they've seen people die. One of them talked about the time he did a job with the Mexican cartel in America and how they found a mole in the operation. They tied the man up and began to beat him. Before he could die from the wounds, they sliced his neck and pulled out his tongue. They called it a Columbian Necktie. Harry grimaced at the memory. Quirrell wasn't dead and, in fact, was charging at Harry. He tackled Harry and tried to choke him. where ever there was skin on skin contact, Quirrell would burn away. He couldn't touch the boy. Harry realized this and began to grab anywhere he could. He gripped tight on Quirrell's wrists until his hands burned off. Harry then pushed the man off and jumped on top, grabbing his face. All the while Quirrell screamed in pain.

Harry kept pushing his hands into Quirrell's face until he pushed right through, the screaming stopped. Harry stood back from what was left of the man. The body began to crumble away and when the last of his body disintegrated, a black mist rose from the remains and charged Harry. He stumbled back, the pain in his scar flaring again and this time, Harry wasn't sure if he could handle it. Reaching out blindly for something to lean on, Harry felt soft fur. Anubis gave Harry that stability. Harry knelt down and leaned on his familiar, but he soon collapsed on the ground where Anubis began to whine and push at his hand. Harry reached up to calm his friend, but something small and hard was placed in his hand. Anubis then lifted Harry's head with his snout and curled under Harry. Closing his hand around the mystery item, Harry passed out.


	9. New Home, New Secrets

King of the Street

Ch. 9

 ***Nine Years Ago***

Dumbledore was in a fit of panic. He traveled to Surrey to check on Harry Potter, to make sure his relatives still had him. upon approaching the house, he immediately sensed that the blood wards were down. This was now a problem he had to correct. He entered the Dursleys home and scanned their minds to discover what they did with Harry. Seeing they had rid themselves of Harry, Dumbledore allowed a small growl to escape his throat. He obliviated them of his visit and headed to muggle London where the orphanage was that Vernon dropped Harry off at.

It didn't take Dumbledore long to find the location, but when he arrived there the building was abandoned and falling apart. He reached out with his magic and felt for any wards or protections and upon finding none, other than some residual magic, Dumbledore grumbled to himself about idiot muggles and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. What Albus didn't understand that there were wards on the orphanage, but also a powerful illusion. This spell acts as a diversion to those trained in magic detection. It is a sort of in plain sight Fidelus. The first thing it did was give the illusion that whatever building it was over was now either decrepit, closed or condemned. Sometimes it combined different ones depending on the location of the building and the person or persons looking. The other thing the spell did was that it wasn't performed with a large magical push, but a slow drain on the caster. It wouldn't drain the wizard dry, but it does take time to complete. This way, any magic that is detected is seen as left-over magic from the past. Albus, in all his experience and wisdom, forgot that sometimes the best spells can be the simplest. Why would someone use an illusion spell instead of something more suited, like a powerful ward or the Fidelus charm. Either way, he put it to the back of mind. He had to find the boy before all was lost.

 ***Five Years Ago***

Dumbledore had searched in every nook and cranny for Harry Potter. He had essentially flipped all the UK upside down in search of the boy. Harry would be a boy by now, so Dumbledore searched all the primary schools in the UK and even a few on the continent, just in case. There was no sign of him, but Dumbledore would not give up. Harry was the key to victory over Lord Voldemort, who Dumbledore didn't believe was dead. For the sake of the Greater Good of all the wizarding world, Harry Potter must be found.

 ***One Month Before start of Term***

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, the various do-dads and trinkets that filled the shelves filling the air with light noise. Harry couldn't be found anywhere, but his trusted associate, Professor Minerva McGonagall, informed him the Harry's acceptance letter had been sent. Hopefully Harry would not only receive it, but decide to attend Hogwarts. Dumbledore had contemplated applying a light compulsion charm to the letter, but decided against it. If Harry discovered magic, it was possible that he could sense the charm. No, it was better to hope that Harry would come, the Owl would find him, no matter where he was on the planet.

 ***Present Time***

Harry awoke in what could only be the school hospital. The white sheets on the many beds along with the white curtains that hung from the windows, all gave the room a sense of cleanliness. Harry loosed a small groan as he felt his body. He was sore all over, it felt like he had been tossed onto the A2 and the many cars had run over him. A noise came from his left, so he looked over to the source. The sound was a door opening, it was attached to a small office at the back of the room. A short witch came out and walked to Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, I can honestly say that I have never had a student visit me on the first day of school before. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by every vehicle in England."

"I'm not surprised, let me get you something for the pain and then we'll do another check-up now that you're awake."

The medi-witch walked to the back wall of the room, which was covered in shelves of bottles of varying size. Some were as small has Harry's pinky finger, others were large enough for Harry to climb in and still have room. the witch walked back with three bottles in her hands. One was small, round and red, another was skinny, like a test vial in muggle science, and was filled with something clear and the third was tall and cylindrical and filled with something green. All in all, Harry was nervous from the items.

"I see that look and you don't need to worry Mr. Potter, all these potions will make you feel immensely better. My name is Poppy Pomfrey, but you will address me as Madam Pomfrey. Now, this one first please."

She handed Harry the clear potion first. Harry held the vial in his hand, contemplating throwing it and making a run for it. Before he could make a decision, Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the cork jumped out the vial and the vial jumped to Harry's mouth. Harry felt the potion begin to drain into his mouth and down his throat before he could stop it. Thankfully, it tasted like apple juice. Harry spit out the vial, coughing. The potion may have tasted fine, but it burned. It reminded Harry of the time he and Seamus had stolen a bottle of expensive looking whiskey and they both decided it was worth a try. They never drank again.

"Good, now the next." She then handed Harry the red bottle. This time, Harry quickly unstoppered the bottle and downed the contents before the "caring" witch forced him again. This time it didn't taste like anything, but made him burp a large bubble that Madam Pomfrey seemed to pay close attention to.

"Excellent, it seems you are a quick learner. Now sit up and get your balance."

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally noticed that he was in a gown and not the clothes he last remembered wearing.

"Um, where are my clothes."

"Don't worry, they are right here," she motioned to the small table at the end of the bed. "They were repaired, cleaned and folded. Whatever you did last night…"

Harry grimaced when he remembered Quirrell and Voldemort. The mirror and the… THE STONE. Harry last remembered it in his hand, but now it could be anywhere.

"Mr. Potter!"

"HUH, sorry I just remembered something. Not important."

"Okay then, but I need to perform you physical and make sure there won't be any lasting damage."

Madam Pomfrey began to poke and prod with her wand as she instructed Harry to move and stretch. After she was done with his upper body, she had him try to stand. He did so slowly, not sure if he could. Sure enough, as soon as he let go of the bed, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Madam Pomfrey helped him back to his feet and he once again tried to stand. This time with more success. While he couldn't yet stand for an extended period, he was able to last long enough for Madam Pomfrey to finish the physical.

"Well, it doesn't look like there is anything to worry about, other than that scar of yours. You just need to rest and recover. Is there anything you need for now?"

"I actually have a question, but first I need to make sure of something."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you subjected to Patient-Doctor confidentiality?"

"If you mean that anything said between us, stays between us, then yes I am."

"Okay, then I will have to tell you about what happened to explain my other question."

Harry then went into the story of how he got lost trying to find his next class, then stumbling upon the forbidden third floor and discovering the secrets it held. He then talked about his fight with Quirrell, to which Madam Pomfrey gasped, and his monstrous melding with Voldemort. Finally, his subsequent defeat of the professor/dark wizard. Harry didn't mention the stone or his familiar. Anubis hadn't been around much since Harry arrived at Hogwarts. Anubis was getting a lay of the land as well establishing his dominance in the forest. The centaurs ran immediately, the various beasts also either cowered in fear and respect or were killed for standing against Anubis. Finally, the large contingent of Acromantulas were slightly difficult to deal with, but after Anubis killed their leader/father Aragog, they either ran or submitted to his will.

When Harry finished his story, Madam Pomfrey pulled him into a hug. Harry didn't share the hug as he was surprised by the medi-witch's actions. When she pulled away, Pomfrey held Harry at arm's length and looked him in the eye.

"Harry, is this question about your scar?"

"Actually, it is. When I arrived here it began to itch, but there were only two times when it hurt. The first time it was in the Great Hall and the second was when Quirrell touched me, but not when I touched him. My question is why, and can I get rid of this scar?"

Madam Pomfrey only sat for a moment, looking like she was trying to come with an answer for Harry. She turned to Harry again.

"There is a theory, among others, but no one was sure if it was correct or if it was even close. You had disappeared and there is no one else in existence who was like you. Someone who had survived the Killing Curse. Now, the theory is that, when you-know-who hit you with the curse and when it then rebounded, it created some sort of connection between the two of you, but this is where most of the controversy comes from. How would there be a connection if he-who-must-not-be-named was dead. Now, there are plenty of people who believed that you-know-who wasn't dead. There was no knowing what kind of dark and twisted magic that man knew. It was possible that he had found a way to live longer or even forever. There are two conclusions that I have for sure from what you've told me. One, that you-know-who is alive and two, that your scar is the connection between the two of you. Now, I'm not sure if there is a cure for your scar. You see Harry, curse scars are different, they don't go away through conventional means and even most unconventional means either. Yours is especially different as you are the only person to have a scar from the killing curse. In fact, you are the only person ever to have been marked by the curse. There is no record of this happening anywhere, you are one of kind."

"Okay, is there a chance that you would be willing to help me try to find a way to get rid of it?"

"Are you sure?" Harry gave her a confused look at this. "What I mean is that scars like this can be helpful. If it connects you to he-who-must-not-be-named, then it could give you an advantage in the future. Also, who knows what else it does for you based on who gave you that scar. You-know-who was a, is a power and brilliant wizard. Yes, he did horrible, unspeakable things, but he was also more powerful than any other wizard in existence, other than Dumbledore. If you really want, I can do my best to help, but you should think about this first. Come back at the end of term and we will discuss it again."

"Fine."

"Indeed, but before I go drink this last potion, trust me this is the good one."

She handed harry the last bottle, which was larger than the other two. Harry pulled out the cork and began to drink. His entire body was filled with a comforting warmth and his mouth was filled with the taste of warm, chocolate-chip cookies. Strangely, Harry pictured the cookies being colored blue. Harry quickly drained the bottle and the effects began to set in. His entire body began to feel heavy and he was falling asleep as he also fell back into his bed. He could feel Madam Pomfrey chuckle and lift his legs into the bed. She then covered him with the blankets and Harry could faintly hear her shoes against the stone floor as he drifted off.

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of voices arguing.

"…Don't care if you're his friend, he needs to rest."

"…"

"Yes, but"

"!"

"Very well, but only for a few minutes and I will be counting."

Harry looked towards the direction of the door and a smile appeared on his face as he recognized the approaching person.

"Seamus!"

"Hiya Harry.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mate, day two is over and the entire school is talking about you already. I've only heard rumors about what happened, but you know how reliable those can be."

Harry laughed as he remembered the first rumor that was made about him and Seamus. Back when they had just established themselves as a force to be reckoned with. The rumor was that they were some sort of gods with some sort of powers, what with the way they could literally get away with anything. Funny how close they got to the truth.

"I know, but what is everyone saying?"

"That you defeated some sort of monster."

"That all?"

"Is it?"

"No, well sort of."

Harry then retold the story of what happened. He also decided that Seamus was the last person he would tell. Sometimes it was better for the rumors to run free, they usually did one of two things. They either became so crazy that they were brushed off or they became old news and were stopped being discussed. As Harry told the story, Seamus was a pro at reacting. He even gasped at the fight with Quirrell.

"We were all wondering what happened to him. when he didn't show up for the first class there was a ton of speculation. Then this morning, Dumbledore announced that you had been found and that Quirrell had a nervous breakdown and retired."

"Really and what did he say about my situation."

"Only that you were okay and would need a few days to recover, that's when the rumors started."

"Not surprised, but he was right. I feel like absolute garbage. My entire body hurts still. Remember that time if fell of that fire escape and into the dumpster below, hitting all those clothes lines on the way down."

"Yeah, I remember, your entire body was covered in bruises. We had to tell Sister Margret that you got hit by a bus. That was great."

"Maybe for you, I still get ghost pains from it."

"That's because you are a big baby."

"At least I didn't cry like you did when you saw that dog eat the bird."

"Hey, that bird was my friend and the dog was a monster."

They continued to laugh, remembering past adventures until Madam Pomfrey shooed Seamus out so that Harry could go to sleep. Harry's dreams were anything but good. He dreamed about Quirrell and the Cerberus. The worst was when he relived watching Quirrell's face disintegrate into ash.

Harry woke the next morning covered in sweat. Not sure what to do, Harry laid in bed and concentrated on lowering his heart rate. Finally, Harry got up from the bed and stretched his sore muscles. Lying in bed for two days was not good for one's body. Harry knew he would need to take it slow when he got back into his exercises for the first few days. The sound of a door warned Harry of the approaching Madam Pomfrey. She did another round of checkups, though not nearly as intrusive as the first time. She then pointed Harry to the showers with the comment that boys hitting puberty created more of a smell than the back end of a pig.

After a shower, Harry found his fresh clothes and school bag on the foot of his bed with a note. It was from Madam Pomfrey saying that she was in a staff meeting and that he was free to go. So, Harry dressed, grabbed his things and exited the hospital. The note had also given Harry directions to the Great Hall from there. He made his way down the halls when movement from behind a suit of armor caught his eye. Harry looked behind the armor to see a pair of red eyes staring back.

"Hello Anubis, where have you been?"

Anubis just stared at Harry.

"Right, you can't talk. But what if I tried…"

Harry reached out with his mind and felt Anubis. When their minds connected, Harry fell to his knees as the myriad of memories and emotions flooded his mind. Harry opened his eyes, only to lock in with Anubis.

"Can you hear me now you foolish boy." Came a female voice

"Huh?"

"Do you understand what I am saying!?"

"Is that you Anubis?"

"YES!"

"Oh, um, I guess I can't really be surprised by this."

"Indeed, now we need to discuss what happened."

"Fine, let's find a place."

"Actually, during my scour of this building I found a very interesting room on the seventh floor. Follow me."

"Are we taking the stairs?"

"Ha, no, I have also found many secret passage ways throughout the school."

"Okay then, lead on."

Anubis rushed down the hallway, but when they reached the intersection where Harry would turn right to go to the Great Hall, Anubis stopped in front of a large painting with a witch bathing in a pool under what looked to be a fig tree. Harry looked at Anubis with confusion.

"Why did we stop here?"

"This is the entrance to the passage. Just talk to the painting."

"Talk. To the painting. Sure, why not, the rest of my life is an absolute mess, let's just talk to a painting now."

Harry looked to the painting to see that the woman was staring at Harry curiously. Harry just stared back, what does one say to a painting? Harry felt a nudge on his leg from Anubis.

"Um, hello. I was hoping you would grant us access to the passage you protect."

That woman stared at Harry for a moment before nodding to him. Harry had to step back a few paces as the painting swung open like a door, revealing the dark passage that was hidden. Harry considered the darkness, but couldn't make anything out in the inky darkness.

"How am I supposed to see anything in there, you are literally darkness, so this is home to you, but I need light to see."

"Then create light, I know not the words you need, but I am able to control my power through intent and will. Pull out your wand," Harry did so. "Good, now imagine a light at the tip, feel your magic inside you and control it. Guide it to your wand and use your intent to create light."

Harry closed his eyes and focused, who've thought that meditation would help Harry so much now. Harry searched for the power he used before and soon a glowing mess of energy made itself known deep inside Harry's mind. Harry reached for it, his inner being making contact. The power flooded Harry's senses, filling him and nearly overwhelming him. Harry forced it back. He kept it in a tight grip. Once Harry felt the power calm and settle, he slowly loosened his grip. The magic stayed in place, it seemed to have accepted Harry as it's master. Harry began to control the magic, leading it into his hand and into the wand. Harry could swear that he felt the wand as a part of his limb. Once he felt the magic reach the end of his wand, he pushed it farther. The magic began to spill out, but Harry willed to act as a light, remembering the flash light he used on late night excursions.

Harry opened his eyes to a happy bark and saw the light that was resting on the end of his wand. Harry felt the magic powering it, but the connection was strong, so Harry wasn't worried about it disappearing.

"Excellent, that was impressive Harry."

"Thanks, now let's get going."

Anubis ran down the passage, Harry lost sight of her as soon as she was in the darkness. So, Harry was only able to follow through the connection that they shared. Soon, a small light appeared as a dot in front of Harry, but quickly grew. He stepped out from behind a large suit of golden armor. Harry looked for Anubis, but couldn't find her. He stepped out in to the hall, looking for any sign of her. Harry then felt out with his senses and still didn't find her. Beginning to worry, Harry scanned his surroundings. The hall was simple enough, which that was surprising, seeing how decorated the rest of the school was. To Harry's left was a passage which looked to lead to a set of stairs heading down. To his right, there was another passage and facing Harry was a large, blank wall. Harry felt strangely pulled from that direction. He walked up to the wall and placed a hand upon it. Harry could feel the magic condensing around the spot his hand rested. There was something here, it must be the place that Anubis was talking about. Harry felt something wet on his hand and looked down to see Anubis staring back.

"This is the place you were talking about right?"

"Yes, I found the room, but have yet to be able to access it."

"Well then, lets figure it out."

"Harry be careful. There's no telling what might be inside."

"I will."

Harry pushed his senses into the wall and felt his magic connect to whatever was hiding the room. Remembering that magic was about intent, Harry used his magic to communicate with the wall and force it to open the room. when that didn't work Harry tried to push his magic through the walls and split it open. Again, no luck so for the next hour, Harry was trying anything he could think of, including any ideas Anubis gave. Harry began to pace the hall in front of the wall. He couldn't think of anything else. Having such a limited knowledge of this great power he was supposed to wield was a hindrance that Harry vowed to correct. Harry was passing the space on the wall where that magic was for the third time and the sound of crumbling dust. He looked for the source and saw that the middle of the wall was disintegrating, revealing a large oak door.

Harry and Anubis stood back as the door appeared. Harry thought to what might have caused it. He was pacing and thinking of what the room might hold. The last thing he thought was that he was getting hungry, before the door appeared. Finally, the wall finished crumbling away and Harry took a tentative step to the door and then another. When nothing jumped out, he grabbed the large, brass door handle and pulled the door open.

Harry gasped, inside was a huge dining room with some sort of buffet wrapping around the walls. Harry and Anubis stepped in, ready for anything. They walked to the middle of the room and turned in a circle, taking in the entirety of it.

"It's amazing, but why is this what's in it," asked Harry

"I'm not sure, did you do anything before it opened."

"I was pacing as you saw and right before it opened I thought about how hungry I was getting."

"So that must mean that the room somehow read your need and fulfilled it."

"Does that mean it could change to meet any need I give it?"

"Possibly, try to change the room."

"Okay, but into what?"

"Think of a need and focus on the room adhering to that need."

"Okay, hold on."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about how he and Anubis need a place to talk comfortably and securely. Harry felt the magic move around him, but he kept his eye closed and remained focused.

"Harry, look."

Harry opened his eyes and took in the new room. it was much smaller than the dining hall from before. Now there was a large fireplace in the center of the wall opposite the door with two large arms chairs sitting in front of it. The room had all sort of comfy looking furniture, bean bags, lawn chairs, more arm chairs and even muggle recliners. Harry walked up to the fire place and saw the resting near one of the chairs was a large, fluffy dog bed.

"This is the most amazing room ever," gasped Harry.

"Yes, this is very impressive. Decent job on think of a place for us to talk."

"It was the only other need I could think of other than food."

Harry looked at the small side table between the two armchairs. Suddenly, a large sandwich appeared as if from nowhere. Harry looked at the sandwich then to Anubis, who did a dog's version of a shrug. It was more of a noncommittal shake. Harry sat down on the chair facing the dog bed and reached for the sandwich. Holding to his mouth, Harry inhaled and exhaled and took a big bite. It was delicious, the flavors of turkey and ham along with fresh tomato, lettuce along with the taste of honey-mustard. Harry slightly whimpered at the food. He didn't realize how hungry he was till he was eating.

"Is it really that good?" asked Anubis

"Mmm-hmm." Replied Harry

Anubis let a strange set or repeating growls out and Harry looked at her strangely until he realized that she was chuckling. Harry finished his sandwich and wished he now had something to wash it back with. The power of the room showed itself again and on the table appeared a cup of what smelled to be some sort of mint tea. Harry smiled at the drink, he hadn't had a proper cup of tea for a long time. Taking a deep sip, Harry smiled contentedly. He could easily live here if need be.

"Are you sated now, we still need to talk."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Okay, so after you passed out, I was the one who dragged you to the hospital. Once I was sure you were safe, I went back to the chamber and grabbed something. It looks to be a red rock, but it gives off some sort of magic that I don't understand."

"Do you mean the Philosophers Stone?"

"If that is the name given to it then yes, I have hidden it away until you decided what we should do with it."

"Hmm, I've never even heard of this stone before. Let's keep it hidden for now and don't worry about telling me where it is, just in case. Now, if that's all, classes are starting soon, and I need to get to them."

"That's everything for now. I'll be around, just call if you need me."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Harry watched as Anubis disappeared into a shadow in the corner of the room. he slung his book bag back over his shoulder and made his way back to the location of the secret passage. Only to find a solid stone wall. Harry felt around the space, not finding anything of use. Harry then looked to the armor, the entire thing was gold except for a small smudge. There was a spot of silver that stood out. Harry touched the spot and the stone behind him fell to the floor. Harry smiled at discovering the entrance and ran back to through. Harry briefly thought that it was interesting that he was going down floors but only continued to run straight. Magic was just amazing.

Harry reached the Great Hall just in time as the students were beginning to exit. Using some of his ingrained skills, Harry was able to meld with the tide of students and moved with them to his classes for the day. His classes would be the same for the year so that he and the rest of his class had a strong understanding of the basics of magic for future education. Harry knew he was in for a rough few weeks as he needed to not only catch up, but also study all the new material.

Harry was doing such catching up in the library when he felt a presence approach. Looking up Harry found the smiling face of his best friend Seamus looking down at him.

"Ah, Mr. Finnigan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company," Harry said with a smirk.

"Profit Mr. Potter, Profit." Replied Seamus

"I'm listening."


	10. A Day in the Life

King of the Street

Ch. 10

 **A/N: Hello again everyone. thanks for being so patient with my messy uploading. With work and school, I can only do this in my spare moments. I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter so I gave a window into some important characters personal lives. Keep coming with the reviews, but if you have something mean to say, at least make it constructive. Also, I recently discovered my love for seeing the numbers climb for the Favs and Follows. So please indulge in my ego and keep those climbing. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **P.S: expect many grammar and writing errors, I did thins one extra haphazard.**

So far, the first week of school wasn't anything overly interesting. The classes were as expected, and the other students were as generally unimpressive. Daphne knew what to expect and so her attitude was bored, and her demeanor was cold. Being the heir to the Greengrass fortune was an annoyance that she accepted. As soon as she settled there were already offers for her hand, the Notts boy, the Zabini heir, the Brockhurst heir, and so on. She even got one from Draco, she had to leave the common room before she broke his nose. The boy had an unfounded sense of superiority. Her strongest defense was the icy façade that she used to keep most people at bay. She did have a few friends, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode, that she spent most her time with. Tracey and she have been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Millicent was Tracey's friend and it just so happened that she and Daphne got along as well. All in all, Daphne was as comfortable as she could be in the lair of the snakes. There was only one thing that she couldn't get over. Harry Potter. There was something about him that she couldn't shake. He came off as very blasé about Hogwarts. Like he saw it less as a school and more as a target. What was he doing here if it wasn't to learn magic. He was always talking to that Gryffandor boy, Shaun or Shane, something like that. They seemed like they have known each other for a long time, which wasn't suspicious, but that when they were together, they acted like they were the kings of the world.

Shaking her head, Daphne brought herself back to the present, she had homework and Tracey wasn't helping. She was too busy staring at the older classmates in the common room. Daphne sighed at her friend and refocused on the transfiguration in front of her. They were supposed to describe the process of changing a matchstick to a needle. They had to explain the differences and similarities in the metal that made the needle and the wood and chemical end of the match.

"Hey Daphne." Came the voice of Tracey

"Yes?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Potter?"

"No."

"Well, do you want to know?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"No."

"Go ahead then."

"So, apparently, Potter was able to get into the forbidden third floor where he was trapped. Supposedly he fought a giant three-headed dog, demon birds, statue guards and then…"

"And then?"

"You-know-who."

"Pssh, yeah right. He's dead or did you forget."

"I didn't forget, but there is plenty of rumor that he is still alive, that he found a way to become immortal."

"Please, did he find some Elixir of Life or something."

"Fine, don't believe, but Harry is in the infirmary and hasn't woke up."

"I'm not saying that most of that didn't happen, but I bet there is a more realistic answer than the rebirth of the Dark Lord."

"Whatever, just thought you'd like to know."

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Puh-lease, don't think I haven't noticed you staring at him. I will say, he is going to be quite the handsome guy when he is all grown up."

"I do not stare and if I was it wasn't at him."

"I repeat, PUH-LEASE."

"Keep your voice down."

"You have some sort of interest in him and you will tell me one way or another."

"My only interest in Harry Potter is that he happens to be in our house instead of Gryffandor like his parents. What kind of person is he if this is the house he ended up in?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, sure I'll just walk up to him and ask, 'excuse me Harry, I know that your whole family was considered brave and loyal and that they were killed by someone that lived in the opposing house, why are you in that house?' because that will work."

"I'm not saying that. I am saying that he seems nice enough to at least be friends with."

"But you weren't there at the opening ceremony when he gave Draco a watch."

"What's so surprising about that?"

"Well, according to Harry, he stole that watch right off Draco's wrist."

"Really, that's sort of impressive."

"You may think so, but I can't stand thieves."

"I know, I know. but still, he might be different, a sort of Robin Hood maybe."

"I doubt it and I don't want to talk about Harry Potter and more. Let's just finish this homework and go get some dinner."

"Fine."

 _ **-King of the Street—**_

Neville was confused, a little nervous and in need of the bathroom. He knew that Professor Snape was going to be difficult, but he didn't understand why Snape focused on him so much. Even on the days where all they did was take notes, Snape would seem to take pleasure in making Neville quake in his seat. Since the term began, Neville had been bullied by his fellow students, looked down upon for his lack luster magic and already been sent two letters from his overbearing grandmother about his grades and how he was the face of the Longbottom clan and how he shouldn't muck it up. Neville could say that he had one true friend and a few acquaintances. The friend being one Hermione Granger. They had met on the train when he asked them about his toad and she had offered to help him find it. When the term started, she began to help him with their studies and did her best to overcome his seeming ineptitude to performing any successful magic.

The only class in which he not only succeeded in, but exceeded, was Herbology. He gave silent prayer to whatever god there was in thanks that he was sorted into the house in which his favorite class was taught by his Head of House. Neville knew two things for sure, that he wanted to be a potion master and that he had A LOT of work to do on the road to that goal.

 _ **-King of the Street—**_

Seamus was always confident on the outside, but internally, he was a mess. After leaving the orphanage and the only life he knew, along with his brother, Seamus was truly nervous for the first time in a long time. As he and his parents, who he recognized from the pictures that the Penguin had saved for when this day came, left the city he had no idea what to expect. His mom kept telling him that things were about to change and that some of the changes might frighten him, but that he shouldn't worry because they were together again. While he was glad for that, Seamus still had a healthy sense of skepticism from a life being lied to by the worst humanity has to offer.

When they arrived at their home in Ireland, Seamus was, honestly, unimpressed. The house was one of many single-story buildings that dotted the surrounding area. The location was nice enough, the rolling green hills and the fresh air was a welcome change to the musty city. Seamus picked up his one bag and followed his parents inside. The outside didn't give the interior justice, it was much roomier than it first seemed to be.

"What do you think Seamus?" came the voice of his mother, Isabelle.

"It is surprisingly big on the inside."

"Ha, yes, the reason why will be quite surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and your father will explain everything in a moment. For now, let's get you settled in. If you'll follow me, I'll show you your room."

Isabelle lead Seamus down a hall that was lined with doors, again Seamus was surprised in how much actual space there was inside. From the outside it seemed that his was a two-bedroom cottage. Isabelle stopped at the second to last door of the hall.

"This is your new bedroom."

Isabelle opened the door and allowed Seamus inside first. It was roomy, with a single bed on one side, a walk-in closet and a personal bathroom. There was even a desk, a large, albite empty, bookshelf and plenty of room for whatever else Seamus decided he wanted in there.

"I'll leave you to unpack, just come back the way you came to the living room and we can begin to discuss the changes." Said his mother from the doorway.

"Okay."

Isabelle closed the door and left Seamus to unpack. He didn't have many things to unpack and thus it was a quick job. After his few things were put away, Seamus began to renovate the room to more his living style. He turned the bed to face the both the door and window. The book shelf was too heavy to move, so he had to leave that. Finally, he began to literally feel the room for any exploitable weaknesses. From the door and window locks, to the carpet and walls. He found only to things of interest. One was that the window didn't have any locks and that the closet had aperture in the floor that lead to a small room, most likely basement/ crawl space.

Seamus dusted himself off and made his way back to the living room where he found his parents sitting at the dining table with tea waiting for him. Seamus sat down, and his father poured him a cup.

"We weren't sure what kind you like so we made green. Hope it is alright." Said his father a little sheepishly

"Green is fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Seamus, what we are about to reveal to you is what's called an open secret, many people know it, but only those who it involves and that includes you." Said his mother.

"Oookay, I guess I'm ready."

"We, me and you, have this power. We can do things that not many others can."

"I don't understand."

"Here just watch."

Isabelle pulled her wand form her coat. Seamus looked at her like she was crazy. He looked to his father who only nodded in affirmation. Looking back to his mother, Seamus mentally prepared to bolt back to his room.

"Orchideous."

Suddenly a dozen red roses burst from the tip of Isabelle's wand. Seamus was frozen in shock. What the hell just happened. How, what, holy…

"I can see from your face that you are as shocked as we expected," came the voice of Dave.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." Replied his mother.

"Magic, really. You expect me to believe that magic is real. No way. Magic is just some bum pulling random things from a hat."

"Think about it like this then. There is truth at the base of all myth and magic is one of the oldest myths in the muggle world."

"Okay, okay, one thing at a time. What is a muggle?"

"Well a muggle is simply the name we have for non-magical folks." Explained Isabelle

"Fair enough, but let's go back to the fact that YOU CAN DO MAGIC."

"Please calm down, I will explain everything in time. First let me tell you what this all means for you."

Seamus sat a little more comfortable in his seat and a cup of tea was placed front of him by his father. Nodding in thanks to his dad, Seamus motioned to his mother to continue.

"Okay, first, in our world bigotry is rampant. Not like with ones race or sexual preference, but with blood. You see there are families in my world that have power and control over everyone else. For example, my family, the Ramsey's are not exceptionally old. We can trace our lineage back about 200 years, but before that there is no records, this is the same with families like the Weasleys. Other families like the Malfoys and Notts are older, around 500 years. Then there are families that can be traced back to the origin of magic in Britain. So far there are only five families that can be traced back this far. The Longbottom, Peverell, Lovegood, McGonagall and Potter families can all be traced back the 1500 years to the time of Merlin."

"Potter?"

"Yes, they have had the most tragedy of most families in recent years, nearly saw the end of their line. As far as we know the only child, Harry, is still alive but no one knows where he is."

"Really, how old would he be now?"

"Oh, if I had to guess, he would be only a few months older than you."

"Hmm, who knows, maybe he will pop up in the next few years."

"Maybe, but anyway let's get back on track."

Seamus once again motioned for his mother to continue.

"Well, our society has been split into two, technically three, factions of social status. There are the Purebloods, they are usually the oldest families with the most wealth and power. They believe that all others should bend to their will because of their blood status. Now not all families are like this, like the Potters and Longbottoms, but most are, like the Malfoys and Blacks. These families want to be in control of every aspect of life for all magical beings, believing that they are entitled. Following them is the Half-Bloods, like you. Half-Bloods are magical children with one magical parent and one non-magical. We are generally treated fairly albeit career success in the ministry is hard fought. Finally, there are the muggleborn. They are witches and wizards that were born from two non-magical parents, but have some magical blood in their ancestry. How are you following?"

"So far, so good. Purebloods, who I assume inbreed, are essentially in power because of their ancestry and not much else, the Half-Bloods are most likely what most of the populace is labeled as and finally the Muggleborns are the those who face the most hardships even though they are magical."

"Dead on and yes most Pureblood families have some level of inbreeding within them and are all related to each other one way or another."

"So why hasn't anyone done anything about it, the muggles have been past this level of bigotry for nearly thirty years. The Americans had a whole war about it."

"It's difficult to explain, as you said, the still growing majority of the population is Half-Bloods and Muggleborns, but our legislature continues to either pass bills that hinder any sort of progress or knock down any bills that might help."

"Why in the world would I want anything to do with this world if it means bigotry and hatred?"

"Because you need to learn how to use magic and hopefully use it to make the future better."

"And how will I do this."

"You will go to a school, one of the best in the world, to learn about all aspects of magic and what it involves."

"Where is it?"

"In Scotland, it's called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, has been a pillar of magical education for 1000 years."

"That long, how come no muggles ever found it before?"

"With magical protections that hide it from muggle senses and technology."  
"Wow, and I'll be going there, for how long?"

"If you are able to be successful, it will take seven years to finish school and when you are seventeen, you will be of age to go out and find your own path."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now, it's time for bed. You should be getting your letter soon with your school supplies list and acceptance letter."

"Okay, though I'm not sure how much sleep I'll be getting tonight."

"Haha, yes well try anyway. Goodnight dear."

Isabelle gave Seamus a kiss on the forehead and a hug while his father also gave him a hug and a kiss. As Seamus walked to his room, Isabelle and David shared a look in silence. One which David broke.

"Do you think he will be alright."

"Oh, he will be fine for now, but I worry about what might happen when we tell him about us and Voldemort."

David stood and walked over to his wife, pulling her into an embrace.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	11. The boys are back

King of the Street

Ch. 11

 **A/N: Hello peoples, sorry for the extended wait on this one. With finals and Christmas and work. well, I've been busy. So, once again sorry. But I get a month off for winter break and will use that time as best i can to get a few more chapters out before the star of next semester. I am also going to be joining some friends for my first ever DnD adventure so if any of you have tips or tricks for me, please help.**

 **Finally, I hope you all have fun on your holidays and have a happy new year. Im in America so mine isn't here yet, but those of you who are there, what's 2018 like. i hope its good so far. either way. enjoy the new chapter and as always, leave a review.**

"What is this plan of Profit you have for us?" Asked Harry.

"It has to do with the local village Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and someone neither of us have seen for quite a while," replied Seamus.

"Keep talking."

"Well, there's this shop on the outskirts of the village that is said to be just a pawn, but if you know a certain passphrase, you can get access to something called the Blackstock."

"And what do we want with it?"

"We want all of it."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Hogwarts and who is this friend of ours."

"That's the next step, we have to find a way out of the school without getting caught and if the rumors are true, the Weasley twins know a way. Once we figure that out, I'll send an owl o our friend and then we'll go from there."

"Damn Seamus, you kept yourself busy."

"Well, one of us had to since you decided to get sent to the hospital on the very first day of school."

"All I know is that I got lost then I killed some dude."

"Okay, so we are definitely going to talk about your dissociation from that whole thing, but heist first."

"Fine, what was the part about Hogwarts, other than the escaping, that you wanted to tell me."

"Well, we need a place to hide all our loot. We had a few spots in London to stash, but now we need new places and I figure that a school like this will probably have some hidden spots for us."

"Funny that you say that, I think I have the perfect place."

"Really, that's a surprise seeing that you've been unconscious."

"Quiet you and let me explain. Apparently, there is a room on the seventh floor that can change what's inside it based on what a person needs."

"Wicked, that means that this weekend will see us going there and getting set up."

"Sounds good, but first I need to catch up."

"Alright, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Goodbye S."

"Goodnight H."

 ***Saturday***

Harry woke up to the feeling of being watched. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. The rest of his roommates were still asleep and there were none of those moving portraits in the dorms for the sake of privacy. Taking one more look around the room, Harry decided that if someone was watching him, there was nothing he could about for now. Harry dress in sweatpants and an athletic t-shirt, the kind that absorbs sweat forces it to evaporate faster. He walked out into the common room to find that he wasn't the only one awake at this hour.

Daphne Greengrass was sitting in one of the fluffy armchairs by fire. She seemed to be enthralled by whatever book she was reading and didn't react at first to Harry's approach.

"Ahem," coughed Harry.

"Oh, good morning Potter."  
"And to you as well Miss. Greengrass. I was just interested at seeing that I wasn't the only one to be awake this early."

"I always am up at this time, even on the weekends."

"Why not sleep in like everyone else?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché, well I am awake to go do my morning exercises."

"Trying to get on the quidditch team Potter?"

"Not really, in my experience the better shape one is in allows for a high chance at surviving to the next day."

"What in the world could an eleven-year-old be involved with that such a thought process would be needed!?"

"Nothing you need to lose sleep over."

"Well, just don't do anything that could bring shame to the house."

"I really couldn't care less about the house Slytherin, or any of the other houses for that matter."

"Fine, I really don't care either way."

With that Daphne returned to her book and Harry turned away and headed out to find a place for his workout. Harry was able to find his way back to the main hall where the Great Hall was on one side and the exit was on the other. Harry could smell breakfast being readied for the soon to be waking student population, but headed out side. From the entrance Harry could see the lake and the Forbidden Forest. He decided to head towards the lake. A quick jog around the lake gave Harry the chance to survey the land. The castle was obviously the most prominent feature, but the lake did fill a generous portion of the space as well, Harry guessed that it was at least a half mile around and who knows how deep. During his run, Harry also spotted a wooden hut with smoke pouring out the chimney. Harry wasn't sure who could be living there, but that would be a mystery for later. Harry finished his jog and began his stretches. Harry heard some noise from behind and looked to see that some students had also come out to enjoy the morning air. Harry had decided to do his workout in between a large rock and the lake. It gave him a view of most of the surrounding area while also hiding himself from prying eyes. When he was sure they hadn't spotted him, Harry continued to plyometrics, which is essentially a full body muscle building work out that didn't require weights.

An hour later, Harry had finished his work out and headed back inside to take a shower. There was noise coming from the Great Hall and Harry assumed that people were beginning to wake up. Making his way back into the dungeons, where the cool air was welcome on his overheated body. Harry turned the corner to the passage to Slytherin house when he nearly ran over another student.

"Hey, watch where you're going you imbecile!"

"Oh, shut it Malfoy. It was an accident you knob."

"Whatever Potter, you may not be an enemy of mine, but that can change in an instant."

"I'm so scared, anything you think you can do, I can to better."

"Oh yeah, just watch your back."

Draco did his best to push past Harry, but only seemed to simply bounce off the other boy. Crabbe and Goyle both sneered and flexed at Harry, but only received an unimpressed smirk. Shaking his head, Harry reentered the common room and saw that Daphne was still in the same place as earlier.

"Daphne, don't you want breakfast?"

"As soon as I finish this book."

"Alright, but if I come back out here after I shower, and change and you are still here, I'm going to drag you to the Great Hall."

"I'd like to see you try Potter."

Harry gave a short chuckle and entered his dorm. Stripping out of his sweaty workout gear and replacing them with a towel around the waist, Harry headed for the connected bathroom. Harry was very peculiar in his morning routine. When he showered, he always finished by changing the temperature to ice cold before turning it off and climbing out. He learned that it caused his skin to constrict and help avoid things like acne.

Once he was showered and dressed, Harry headed back out into the common room and discovered that Daphne was gone. With a shrug, Harry exited the common room and headed to breakfast. Entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed Daphne and decided to join her. Sitting across from the female Slytherin, Harry began to fill a plate. Not a word was said, but the silence was comfortable. Something that Daphne noticed, she was only truly comfortable with Tracey, her family and by herself. There had yet to be anyone who could penetrate her icy exterior and many have tried. Maybe that was why she was suddenly so comfortable with Harry, he never seemed to force conversation when none was needed. He understood the value of silence. Suddenly, there was an influx of noise as Seamus sat down next to Harry.

"Are you done yet, we still have a lot to do today and we're running out of time."

"It's literally 7:30 in the morning, we have plenty of time Seamus."

"You know as well as I do that every second counts."

"You're not wrong. Okay, let's go."

Harry stood to follow Seamus before he paused and turned back to Daphne.

"Have a good day Miss. Greengrass."

"Humph."

Harry followed his friend with a shake of his head. Seamus was already at the entrance way. Harry gave him an annoyed look at Seamus tapping his foot in impatience. Harry lead the way up the stairs, recalling the instructions Anubis gave him. His familiar said that he would be gone for a few days to establish the rest of his authority in the forest. There were hundreds of miles of unknown acres that no human had explored and that meant that many of the more mysterious creatures resided there.

Harry and Seamus reached the seventh floor and Harry lead Seamus to the blank patch of wall.

"Okay, where is the room?" Asked Seamus.

"Right in front of us."

"Okay, I assume there is a hidden door, so if you are done being a prat show me how to get in."

"Okay, stand back a little and watch me." Harry began to pace, "first you have to walk past the wall three times, back and forth, not total. As you do, you think of what your greatest need is at that moment, in this case it is an empty place for us hid our loot."

As soon as Harry finished talking did the door appear. Seamus gave a low whistle as the door appeared.

"That's amazing, how did you find this place?"

"Anubis showed me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him."

"Her."

"What?"

"Anubis is a girl."

"Really, I never would've guessed."

"Never mind her, lets go inside and see what the room came up with."

Harry pushed the door open and Seamus followed. The inside of the room was filled with a mix of shelves, chests and other storage furniture.

"This is absolutely perfect." Exclaimed Seamus.

"It definitely is better than I guessed it would be."

"All we need is a place for us to relax and we would be set."

As if reading Seamus's thoughts, the entire room shifted, much to the dizzying surprise of the two boys. It stopped soon after it began, and a lighted area shown from the back of the room. Harry and Seamus took a moment to allow their inner ear to balance out before that walked to the light. The source of said light was a collection of lamps that reveled a small communal area. There were two cushy armchairs, a small fireplace, a table and a small kitchen with a two-burner stove/oven, a sink and an ice chest. It reminded Harry of those small homes that are similar to trailers that one pulls with a car.

"Well, this is perfect, now all we need is a place to plan." Said Seamus.

Once again, the magic of the room flared and next to the communal area, another space emptied of the storage furniture and filled the space with what looked like the office of an architect mixed with, well, with a criminal. The boys entered the space, their eyes shining as they took in their new home base. The main stretch of space was filled with an elongated table that have various sized drawers on either side. On one side of the table was a bookshelf made of wood and next to it were two metal shelves that are used in warehouses. On the other side of the table, there was a large easel with parchment paper being fed from a large roll. The rest of the space was filled with various cabinets and drawers. Harry and Seamus searched in all of them. Each discovering something new to help them along in their nefarious plots. From writing utensils to lockboxes. Everything needed for a successful heist was at their disposal.

"I guess all we're missing is equipment and information on how magical security works." Said Harry

"20 quid that this room can give us both," replied Seamus.

"Let's make it 20 Galleons and you're on."

"Deal."

The boys both spit in their hand and shook. Harry thought about the necessary equipment and Seamus thought about the books they would need. They could actually feel the room move as it allocated space for all the incoming items. Both looked to the source of the noise and saw that newest space looked like a library.

"Damn," said Seamus, passing Harry the lost bet.

"It looks like most of these books pertain to something called warding," said Harry as he studied the spines of the nearest shelf.

"We can dive into that later, for now, we got what we need. Next is finding the Weasley twins," replied Seamus.

"Sounds good, but first, lunch," said Harry, looking at his watch.

The boys exited the room and made their way back down the stairs to the Great Hall. As they entered, there was the sound of shouting coming from the other side of the large, oak doors. Harry and Seamus shared a look before they opened the doors.

"—NOT MY FAULT!" Came the voice of Hermione Granger.

"I SAW YOUR MONSTER ATTACK HIM." Said the second voice, belonging to one Ron Weasley.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR PET DOESN'T MEAN IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH MINE."

"WHO ELSE HAS A RAT EATING PREDATOR OTHER THAN YOU."

"Oh, I don't know, how about THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YOU IDIOT. THERE IS AN ENTIRE PARLAMENT OF OWLS THAT LIVE HERE."

"Whatever, just don't know that if I ever catch your beast anywhere near the Gryffindor tower, I will not hesitate."

"Ooh, that was a big word for you Weasley, did you hurt yourself practicing it."

Ron opened his mouth to give another comeback, but closed it just as quick and left the Great hall in a huff. Harry, Seamus, and the rest of the current population in the Great Hall were all silent. Waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, Hermione had sat back down with her head in her hands, conversation began to slowly fill the silence of before. Most of it pertaining to what just happened. Harry and Seamus walked over to the Ravenclaw table and joined Hermione. Harry sat next to Hermione and Seamus sat across.

"You alright Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"I-I'm fine, Ron's just an idiot." Said a tearful Hermione

"What happened?" Asked Seamus.

"Well, I have a pet cat named Crookshanks and he likes to wander." Harry and Seamus waited for her to continue, Hermione was still trying to compose herself. "No one has ever said anything about him and I didn't find anything in the rules about it so I thought he would be fine. Then today Ron come up to me saying he saw my cat with his rat in Crookshank's mouth. He thought it was his rat."

"How does he know that Crookshanks is yours?" Asked Harry.

"He saw me feeding him one day out by the lake and said some comment about me being a crazy cat lady. I told him that he would never get a date when they find out he has a rat as a pet."

Harry and Seamus looked at each other then burst out laughing. Hermione was startled by the sudden noise, but soon let a small smile on her lips. Though she too was laughing with the two boys. It took a few minutes, but the three students soon calmed enough to speak again.

"Thanks, you two." said a still chuckling Hermione.

"For what?" asked Seamus.

"Making me feel better. I don't have many friends here. Most of my classmates avoid me because of one thing or another and Ron is constantly talking bad about me. I think most people listen to what he says because of his family's relationship with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Well, looks like you have a guaranteed two friends with me and Seamus." Said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry, her look threatened of more tears. Harry was going to apologize, but she pulled him into a hug. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back while Seamus quietly laughed and gave Harry a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Harry."

"It's no problem Hermione."

Hermione released Harry and wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving." Said Seamus.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and they began to dig in. Lunch was quickly and ravenously consumed and thirty minutes later, Harry and Seamus said their goodbyes to Hermione, Seamus adding that she can always come to them for help. She gave a small nod in response, the tell-tale signs of more tears becoming apparent. Harry and Seamus left the Great Hall, ready to continue with the next phase of the days plans. Find the Weasley twins and get their assistance.


	12. The Return of the Princes

King of the Street

Ch. 12

 **A/N: So, I''m not sure what people want from my story anymore. I'm getting a lot of messages that the story is not canon. All i can say to that is NO FUCKING SHIT. ahem, sorry. I've decided that I'm going to take extra time for this story. I needed this chapter to come out so that i can tell all of you this. Please enjoy my story and if there are any issues in terms of my spelling, grammar, or in the continuity of this AU please tell me. I'm not asking for fixes, just that you let me know where the issues exist. Now, enjoy the final chapter till the long awaited Heist.**

Harry and Seamus had spent the last hours of the day hunting down the Weasley twins, but for some reason, they couldn't find them. The two princes had asked every person, living and non, for help in finding the twins. Rumor was that Fred and George found an artifact in their first year that allowed them to know where everyone was at any time.

The clocks hit 11'o clock when Harry and Seamus decided it was time for bed. They agreed to try again the next day. Hopefully, they would have more luck. Harry waved goodbye to his friend and headed down into the dungeons. Upon entering the Slytherin common room, Harry noticed there were a few of his fellow snakes still awake.

Draco Malfoy and his gang, which consisted of his body guards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Harry found it interesting that Blaise was sitting with them, he usually was with Tracey Davis or doing the lone wolf thing. There were a few older years sitting at the various tables, either playing some game or doing homework. Finally, Harry's brilliant green eyes landed on Daphne Greengrass. She was an enigma to Harry. While most of the time her icy persona had led all but a few people to steer clear of her, other times she would let her emotions show on her immaculate face. There were only a handful of times that Harry can remember her leaving her façade behind. The first time was when they first met in Diagon Alley, the second was when he saw in the library with Tracey when they thought they were alone and the few times when he spoke with her.

"Are you going to just stand there Potter?" Came the voice of Daphne, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't." replied Harry

Daphne just scoffed and went back to reading her book. Harry just smirked and headed to the first-year dorm. He was ready for a shower and bed after some light reading.

Harry's shower was quick, it was mainly to just relax him before bed. Harry dried off and changed into his pajamas. He closed the curtains to his four-poster and tucked in for the night.

"… _NO NOT HARRY, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!"_

" _It's too late my dear, both you and your son's lives are forfeit. Avada Kedavra!"_

" _NOOooo…"_

Harry burst up from his bed, soaked in sweat. He had never had that dream before, what did it mean. He felt like he recognized the voice of the woman and the man's high-pitched voice sounded like… Voldemort.

Maybe a workout, shower and something to eat was in order. Thus, Harry went through his routine, trying to think about anything else but the dream. He failed, if it was Voldemort's voice in the dream, then who was the woman? Damn it, Harry shook his head for what seemed the millionth time, trying to rid himself of the dream.

Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Making himself a plate of waffles, eggs, bacon and a banana, Harry began to eat. As the first bite nearly reached his mouth, something small and round landed on his food. Harry quickly looked around but couldn't find any possible culprit in the still sparsely populated hall. He turned back to the mystery item. It looked to be the size of a golf ball but was gold with strange engravings on it. Harry reached for the ball and as soon as his had was within a few inches, a pair of wings unfurled, and it began to fly away. For a moment it seemed to disappear from view, but harry caught a glimpse of it by the head table, it was heading for a small side door. Harry stuffed one big bite of his food into his mouth and grabbed the banana. He then chased after the strange flying ball.

Harry slowly opened the door to the room. He was aware of what happened last time he entered random room. Thankfully there was no three-headed dog waiting for him. The room gave the feel of a smoking room. there was a large fire place with two tall backed chairs and a small table between them with an ashtray. The walls were decorated with paintings and trophies and there were multiple glass cases filling the space, which held more awards.

"So glad you could join us." came two voices speaking simultaneously.

"Um, who are you?" replied Harry.

"We are known by many names. Miscreants, heathens, tricksters. Gred and Forge, or George and Fred. But mostly, we are known as the Weasley twins and we know that you and your friend have been looking for us."

"We have, but how is it possible for you to have avoided us so well. That's never happened before."

"That's for us to know and you to never find out."

"Are you going to both be speaking at the same time every time we talk?"

They both just shrugged, "Probably, but what do you require from us?"

"A way out of the castle."

"That's it? No potions or pranks?"

"Nope, we can do all that just fine ourselves."

"So we've heard."

"Co, can you help us?"

"We can, but only for something in return."

"I thought so, what is it that you want?"

"You're a Slytherin, so get us the current password for your common room and a set of robes."

"I can get you the password, but why can you just transfigure a set of robes from your own."

"We need the robes of one student in particular."

"Which student?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Sure, I can get you some of his robes. When and where should I take them."

"Bring them back here next Saturday and we'll help you and your friend out."

"Very well, it was good to meet you gentlemen."

"And you sir."

As Harry left to find Seamus, he thought of how both entertaining and strange the Weasley twins are. They seemed to be two halves of the same person. Harry, even though this was their first meeting, knew that he would almost never see one without another. During their meeting the Great Hall had filled with students. Looking to the Gryffindor table, Harry could see his companion. Deciding he probably wasn't awake yet, it was still relatively early for a Sunday. Harry did see that Hermione was sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Hermione."

"Morning Harry. What are you doing up so early?"

"I've actually been up for a little over an hour now, I'm usually awake at such an early hour."

"Wow, I'll admit, I had you pegged for a sort of lazy bones."

"Thou wound me!" Harry exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart.

"Oh, shush." Hermione giggled.

"How has the year been so far for you?" Harry asked when they finished laughing.

"Not nearly as exciting as yours."

"Don't remind me, I was literally looking for my next class and just took a wrong turn."

"I was wondering what the truth was, the rumor mill was churning out garbage of what everyone thinks happened."

"And what _does_ everyone think happened?"

"Some think you already knew what was behind the door. Others are saying that because of who you are, Dumbledore was testing you for the future."

"Is that all?"

"Not even, the most outlandish one is that some think that you fought Voldemort."

"Really, well that's actually a good guess."

Hermione stared at Harry wide-eyed, waiting to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Really, I fought him, or at least some form of him. It seemed like he was possessing Quirrell."

"I-I don't…"

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth."

"Somehow, I believe you, but it still sounds crazy. I mean, how did he even get n here in the first place. I would've thought that Dumbledore would have protections of some kind to prevent this kind of thing."

"I agree, I don't know how far you've read Hogwarts, A History, but this castle is one of the most heavily warded places in the world, but it still couldn't stop him from getting in."

"Well, at least we got a replacement. It would've sucked to lose a class just because the teacher died."

"I agree."

It was Harry's turn to look at Hermione with incredulity. He had said that as a joke, but Hermione's reaction was not what he expected at all.

"Um, what do you mean you agree?" Harry asked, hoping for an explanation.

"What, oh, OH NO, no no. I just meant, well, I meant that. Oh lord."

Harry's face slowly cracked into a smile and was soon laughing again. Hermione was thankful that the boy let her off the hook for her slightly blasé response. They just sat and talked about nothing until another familiar voice came from behind them.

"Well, well, you two look like you're getting along well."

"Hello Seamus, took you long enough to get up." Said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I played some exploding snap before I went to bed with some of the others in my house."

"Well, I have news for you. Hermione, it was good talking to you."

Hermione didn't reply, she was staring intently at her plate. Harry was confused, what happened to her.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry gave her a light shake.

"you too." Hermione squeaked out.

"Um, okay. See you later?"

"Yeah."

Harry and Seamus looked at each other with some confusion. Shrugging, they left for their new HQ. It was a quick walk, surprisingly, to the Room. The boys chatted idly as they walked, not trusting the invisible ears that haunted the castle. When they reached the seventh floor, they triple-checked to make sue there was no one else there. Harry opened the door and followed Seamus in.

"Okay Harry, what's the news?"

"I talked to the Twins."

"Really, what did they say? Will they help us?"

"They said that they'll help us as long as we help them."

"Of course, what did they want?"

"Just some Slytherin robes and the password to my dorm."

"Are you going to give them what they want?'

"Of course, I couldn't care less about the others and my stuff is locked tight."

"Nice, well all that's left is planning it all out."

"Yes, so now is the time you tell me who this "old" friend of ours is."

"Oh, that's right. It's Mundungus Fletcher."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, apparently he is also a wizard. He has been building a reputation as a fence. Most people think he is a blithering idiot, but we both know that's not true."

And Harry did. Mundungus Fletcher was one of the smartest men he knew. The man was able to plan for any eventuality, improvise with the best of them and the simple fact was that he is an excellent thief.

"Oh man, I can't wait to se him. It's been forever." Said Harry.

"Same here. Now, I was able to find this as well."

Seamus spread a map out on the large table in their planning area. It showed Hogwarts and the surrounding area, including the village Hogsmeade. It was the town that the Hogwarts Express stopped at.

"So, this is a very interesting map as it can do this."

Seamus had taken out his wand an tapped the village twice. The map suddenly zoomed in on the village and now the village was center mass and in detail of where every building was, how they were positioned. It even showed all the immediate surrounding forest. The drawn in trees were shifting on the paper slightly and if Harry were to guess, he would bet that there is a slight breeze down in Hogsmeade right now. Each of the buildings were labeled by what they were. If they were a business, they had the name of said business. If it was residential, it showed the name of the owner, not necessarily who was actually living there.

"So, here is where the Blackstock is supposed to be." Seamus used his wand to create a dot on a building that would've been on the main road but was being blocked by some café called Madam Puddifoot's.

"Okay, so what do we know so far other than where and what it is."

"Nothing, that's why we need a way out. So, we can do recon and info gathering. It's going to be difficult because two first years running around the village are not going unnoticed. We need a way to move around without being seen."

"What like an invisibility cloak or something."

"Maybe, if they even exist."

"Well, I doubt that either of us will acquire one anytime soon."

"Either way, we need to figure out a way to better hide ourselves against not only people, but magic."

"Well, we have an entire library on warding, we can look through there, see what we find."

For the next few hours, the two boys searched through book after book, trying to find anything that seemed like it would help them. Finally, it was Seamus who struck gold.

"A-HA!" Seamus exclaimed

"OH MY GOD. Did you find something?" asked Harry mocked

"Yes, it's a personal warding spell called, _Personalis Protector_."

"What does it do?"

"It says that it creates a ward that surrounds the caster, making them invisible to most common protection and detection wards."

"Nice, how do we cast it?"

"We just have to move our wand in a counter-clockwise circle above our heads while clearly saying the incantation."

"Seems simple but let's give it some practice first."

Ok, but how are we gong to test to see if it works?"

"We are in a room that literally changes to fit our needs."

"Oh, right, well let's make a space for it and practice."

It took the two boys only an hour to be able to perform the spell properly. The room had created a warded space that was triggered to alarm if there was someone detected trying to pass through it.

"Well, I guess we're ready, all that's left for prep is actually scoping the place out." Said Harry

"Good, now lets go get some dinner, I'm starved."

The princes made their way down to the Great Hall, not knowing that the path they have chosen to take will lead to consequences they've never experienced before.


	13. Getting in practice

King of the Streets

Ch. 13

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'll just let you know this is a little more filler. Sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter out and ask you all a question.**

 **What Should the boys rob**

 **1\. A bank**

 **2\. A Store**

 **3\. A house**

 **I am having some writers block and need a little help so I thought I might as well ask all of you for an idea. Just comment the number of what you want and I'll add it into the chapter for you find out when I post it.**

 **As per usual, thanks for reading, reviewing and faving my story.**

It was time.

Harry and Seamus both woke, showered, dressed and ate. They had spent the last week getting everything ready, starting with getting the Weasley twins their requested items which included the Slytherin password, _those who succeed, work_. They told the two princes about the secret tunnels that snaked out of Hogwarts. One lead to the basement of the sweets shop, Honeydukes. From there Seamus planned out where they would meet Mundungus and begin a stake out. Meanwhile, Harry was tasked with prepping any potions and learning any spells that may be useful. With only a week to prep most of the potions were basic and the spells were just as if not more. Most were used to distract and possibly knock out anyone they might come across.

 ***LINE BREAK***

What was he up to? Where the hell has he been going with that Gryffindor for days on end. And HOW THE HELL WAS HE DOING SO WELL IN ALL THEIR CLASSES.

Daphne jumped to her feet and made a beeline to the girl's showers to try and calm herself down. the hot water felt nice on her tense muscles as she tried, and failed, to not think about Harry Potter. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts continued to return to the green-eyed boy. She couldn't understand why she continued to think about him. Fine, let's make a list of reasons why Harry Potter is on the mind.

He is handsome, sure it's a little vain, but it is a reason.

He is smart. Not just book smart, but the way he talks and acts, it's obvious that he has life experience that others have not had.

He is witty. This can go with the smart thing, but this is a unique experience for Daphne. Other that her family, there has never been anyone who could trade barbs with her so easily. Sure, Draco would try but his only ammo was his family's social and financial status

He is nice. So far, Daphne has yet to hear a negative word said about Harry. Other than Draco, again, but that was because Harry didn't immediately fall into line behind Draco ad at the same time seemed to somehow be an acquaintance to the Malfoy Heir.

He's dangerous. It's not the rule breaking, it's the ease that which he does it and never get caught, no matter how obvious his actions are.

Daphne had finished her shower and was combing the knots out of her hair. Today was a non-shampoo day so there were extra snags to detangle from her blonde locks. Shaking her head of thoughts about Harry, and once again failing, she dressed in more casual robes and went to the library to meet Tracy for a study session. Daphne sighed as she realized that Tracy will probably want to talk about Harry and Seamus, both of which Tracy found delectable.

 ***LINE BREAK***

"Would you shut up damnit." Whispered the voice of Harry. The two princes had found the secret tunnel behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch and were at the entrance to the candy shop Honeydukes.

"Well hurry up then, this isn't exactly the first break in we've done. Or the most dangerous for that matter."

Harry just shook his head and pushed open the hatch that lead into the shop. Harry reached out with his senses and felt three people above them on the main floor. Harry climbed out with Seamus following and they cast their newly learned ward spell. Now, this spell wouldn't make them invisible in terms of actual sight, but it will stop them from setting off most common anti-invasion wards and similar protections. They climbed the stairs as quietly as they could, but it seemed that every step was vying to make the loudest creek. When it seemed like the whole thing was already bust, the boys made it to the door and once again Harry felt his way across the door. Now that they were closer, Harry could sense that two of the people were women and one was a man. The man was still on the main floor, but the two women were walking upstairs and outside of Harry's senses. Harry turned the door handle, but it was locked. He grabbed a small bag from his pocket. It was filled with lockpicks of varied sizes and shapes. Harry began to pick the lock but was becoming increasingly frustrated. He found the sweet spot, but for some reason, the lock did not want to budge. Harry then mentally slapped himself. Magic, duh. Taking a breath, Harry began to feel his magic and directed it into the lock picks. Sure enough, as soon as the magic hit, did the lock open. Letting out the breath he was holding, Harry opened the door and Seamus passed him, giving Harry a look of confusion. Harry just shook his head and motion that he would explain later. Seamus shrugged and lead the way into the shop. They crawled among the shelves, passing from shadow to shadow. There had yet to be any sounds of alarm, so they assumed that the spell was working.

Harry and Seamus could see the front door, but the shop owner was between them and the exit. He was sweeping and dancing along to music that came from farther into the store. Harry tapped Seamus on the shoulder and grabbed a nearby piece of candy. It was something called a Chocolate Frog. Harry threw the sweet across the room to a corner away from the front door. The man stopped sweeping, but not hearing anything else continued his task. Seamus looked around, trying to find something bigger or louder. Harry saw his friend's eyes light up as he locked in on something on a shelf behind them. Seamus snuck over to the shelf his target sat on and picked one up. It was a small bottle full of a mystery liquid labeled as _Blissful Baubles_. According to the label, it made the consumer feel light as air and caused them to sing in joy. Seamus had tried some that was gifted to him from his parents. It wasn't that it made the drinker sing by themselves, each bottle had a song in them.

Seamus cracked the lid, not taking it off, and threw the bottle into the same corner that Harry threw the Chocolate Frog. The bottle smashed, and the shop filled with the voice of Julie Andrews singing The Hills are Alive.

"Dear, what was that?"

"Sounds like the new drink we just got in, bubble something. Don't worry, probably just a Pygmy Puff that got free or something."

The owner made his way over to the corner with his wand drawn. Once he passed, Harry and Seamus snuck, as quickly as possible, to the door. This one was locked as well, but this time it was a simple latch lock. The two boys snuck out of the building and, in a moment of true skill, Harry relocked the door behind them.

"Okay Seamus, you know the way better than I do so lead on."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Seamus then walked away before Harry could respond. Harry just shook his head and followed his friend. Seamus lead the way past some more closed shops, there were a couple that caught Harry's eye. Zonko's joke shop, Monsieur LaPettite's formal clothing, the Pawned Pegasus, and Harry even glanced at a small dirty sign that read Mystic Mandrake. Harry was suddenly stopped by Seamus's and on his chest.

"We're here."

Harry looked at the building in front of them. It was shabby, broken down and all I all one of the more worse for wear building's Harry had ever seen and he lived in London. It was now or never for the two boys. Harry took in a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

"Wait," Seamus exclaimed, grabbing Harry's arm, "What if it's trapped you dumbass."

"Right, sorry. Do you know how to detect magical traps?"

"No."

"So, let's just see what happens then."

"If I die, I'm going to kill you."

Harry gave his friend a smirk and grabbed the handle. Suddenly, they were surrounded by darkness and the sound of wind in their ears. Before eithers brain could process what was happening, their bodies crumpled to the ground in a heap. They had fallen down a trap door.

"What the hell was that." Said Harry

"I don't know, trap maybe." Replied Seamus.

"Right you are Mr. Finnigan." Came a mysterious, but familiar, voice

Harry and Seamus froze. Experience tells them that sometimes the best thing to do when caught is not move. Sometimes guards would call out randomly and see who they can catch off guard.

"I know you two are there. Just stand up and lets chat."

"I know that voice." Harry whispered

"Me too."

"Dung is that you?" Harry called out.

"Indeed, it is." Mundungus laughed

Harry and Seamus stood and saw their old friend sitting at a table filled with food and two extra chairs. There mentor and friend was smiling at them, beckoning them to the table.

"Wait." Harry said, putting an arm across Seamus's chest. "How do we know it's you?"

"Smart, very well. You two are the intruders of Buckingham Palace."

"Okay, good. Well then, Dung how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. Been busy with a couple of different things. I've had to continue with my idiot disguise, which I can't believe that Dumbledore hasn't seen through yet."

"What are you doing here Dung? You told me this was a target." Seamus interrupted

"I just said that to see if you two could get here."

"Well, here we are. Now what."

"Now, we plan the real heist boys. You haven't gotten rusty on me, have you?"

The boys shared a look then smiled at their friend.


	14. Hiatus

Hello everyone,

I'm putting this story on hiatus. I just cant get the juices to focus on this story. So in the mean time im going to start another story. Its still harry potter and I would really love if you would all go over and check out the first chapter and continue to give my reviews about it along with fav and following it.

Thanks forever,

Dusted off Stories


	15. When planning a heist, have a magic dog

King of the Street

Ch. 14

 **A/N: Hello all, it has been a while since I've posted. I finally broke through the wall and I'm ready to get these stories moving again. I am going to slow the pace of posting from what I had when I first started this story, but I am going to try to keep the time in between chapters much less. So, please enjoy this newest chapter of King of the Street**

 **P.S. I want to thank everyone for the support they have left me in the comments and to those who just wanted to troll, I literally laugh out loud when you use all caps to try and come of as scary or aggressive.**

It was insane, it was ridiculous, and it was just plain stupid. Why on earth was she following them. There was no reason for it, she didn't care what they got up to in their free time as long as it didn't affect the house and, more importantly, herself. But here she was, creeping along some secret passage that lead who knows where. This was something those thick-headed Gryffindors would do. Not her, not the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Daphne had just left the library, finishing up with some studying. She decided to wander a bit before heading to the Slytherin common room. She did _not_ want to have to deal with Malfoy and his gang of idiots. It seemed that every day he was trying to convince her of his "superiority" to everyone else. She gave him the time of day once when they were children, but even at the tender age of 7 Malfoy had shown that he was nothing but a slimy git. Since then he has deemed her his property. For now, she gave him little thought, there was another boy who filled her thoughts. That damned Harry Potter.

 ***Flashback***

Daphne was coming from the bathroom when she heard the voices of one Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan. If asked later why she chose to hide behind the suit of armor, she still wouldn't have an answer.

"… and you're sure that it's this statue?" came the voice of Harry.

"Yes, for literally the twentieth time, this is the right passage." Responded Seamus

Daphne peaked from her hiding spot, the boy's backs were facing her as the examined a statue. It looked like a woman, but only had one eye and a hump on her back. Seamus reached out and touched the hump with his wand and to Daphne's surprise, it opened. From her position, Daphne couldn't see into the passage, but was sure that it leads somewhere outside the castle. The two boys stepped into the statue and disappeared from view. Before Daphne could follow them, not that she planned to, the passage closed. Daphne pulled out her wand from her robes and tapped the hump, hopefully in the same place as Seamus did. Sure enough, the passage opened again and revealed only darkness and a small set of steps into said darkness."

 ***Present***

She hadn't seen him since then and, while she wasn't worried for his safety, she was worried about what he might do to add ruin to Slytherins already blotched reputation. Even though she understood that most everyone saw Slytherins as future Deatheaters, she was still proud to be a member of this house. She wouldn't allow Potter to mess up Slytherins streak for winning the house cup.

As she crept along, she realized that she couldn't hear the footsteps of the boys ahead of her. That was strange, they shouldn't be so stealthy, but this was hardly the strangest thing about the duo. She continued on until a scraping noise had stumble to a stop. She could hear the voice of Harry but couldn't make out his words. She saw their silhouettes climb into the light a once they were gone, the tunnel became dark again. Daphne stood there for a moment, not sure whether or not to continue forward. She was already acting like a Gryffindor more then what even she could allow. With a sigh, she turned and made her way back to Hogwarts.

 ***Line Break***

"So that's the gist of it."

"This is really the best plan you have?"

"What do you want form me, It's one of the most protected places in all of England."

"Why not start with something a little easier?"

"What, are you scared?"

Seamus just stared at Mundungus, dagger seemingly flying from his eyes. Mundungus simply smiled, knowing that he had won that exchange. Harry was busy going over all the papers laid out on the dusty table between them.

"So, who even are the Rothschilds again?"

"They're some muggle family that has been accumulating their wealth for the last couple hundred years."

"So why are we robbing them specifically?"

"Because, they have collected an astounding number of magical items that they don't even know about. Now, if there are no more questions lets get prepared, this happens in a week." Mundungus then turned on the spot and as he did he seemed to have been sucked into a straw and disappeared from sight."

"We need to learn how to do that." Said Seamus, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"One thing at a time, but yes that looks to be a useful skill."

Harry and Seamus made their way back through the streets and the underground passage separating to go to their respective dorms. As Harry entered the Slytherin common room he was greeted by a tug on the back of his robes and into a closed door. Reacting quickly, Harry drew his wand, the tip glowing a sickly yellow, and pressed it into his attacker's neck.

"Stand down Potter it's only me." came the voice of Daphne Greengrass.

"I very nearly just killed you Greengrass," said Harry with a serious inflection to his tone, one that Daphne had never heard.

"Look, I'm sorry for the sudden nabbing, but I have to ask you a question."

"Fine, ask your question." Harry had silently cast _Lumos_ and held it between them.

"What are you and your Gryffindor friend up to. I don't want you to be getting our house in trouble. We already have a bad enough reputation."

"What me and my friend do is none of your business, now if you don't mind I am going to bed."

With that Harry pushed past her with surprising ease and left to his room. Daphne just stood there, not sure what to do. Why did she care so much? What about Harry Potter made her so drawn to him.

As Harry entered his dorm and saw that most of his dormmates were asleep. The only one still awake was Blaise Zabini. He was sitting on his bed, reading some textbook.

"Evening Blaise."  
"Evening Harry, what brings you in so late"

"Studying in the library."

"Mhm, is that so."

"Indeed, it is. Why the interest?"

"I was simply curious."

Harry and Blaise shared a look which ended when Harry headed for the baths. When he was done, Blaise had shut his bed curtains. Harry climbed into his own bed and did the same thing. As soon as they were shut Harry felt a presence in his mind.

"Hello Harry." Came a deep female voice.

"Anubis, where have you been all this time?"

"I have the entirety of the forest creatures under my will. The centaurs took some time, but all have agreed that these woods are now mine."  
"Excellent, because I have something's to share with you and get your help on."

Harry then explained the plan for the theft, who the targets are, what their goal is and who they planned on doing it. Anubis gave him notes and suggestions which to some Harry agreed.

One Week Later

Harry woke with adrenalin already rushing into his system. It was time, they had been planning all week for this, admittedly a short amount of time, but with their new-found control of magic, Harry and Seamus found that many problems that muggle thieves faced became irrelevant.

Anubis now had a part to play as well, she would act a liaison between the boys and Mundungus. Either passing information or whatever items they collected.

The Rothschilds had a home called the Mentmore Towers. It rests in the village of Mentmore which is in Buckinghamshire. The home was used as a summer home and held many a valuable trinket including artwork, furniture and many a secret cupboard that held who knows what. The house itself was not difficult to enter, the building still used the locks from back when it was built in the 1800s. It was the rooms with the magical items that could lead to be difficult.

Harry and Seamus used their new hideout in the Room of Requirement to study as many different warding techniques as possible and by the end of the week they had at least an adept knowledge of warding. Harry noticed that also throughout the week, Daphne Greengrass seemed to keep close company in whatever location he was, excluding the Room of Requirement. He couldn't exactly call her out on it publicly as many of the places were open to the students and she had the right to be at any of them. After breakfast, Harry met up with Seamus in the Room where they waited for the signal from Anubis that it was time. To fill the hours, they practiced a variety of spells, each one designed to be a reaction in a moment for any reason.

Currently, Harry and Seamus were resting in a pair of armchairs when the lights in the room seemed to dim and the newly created shadows condensed in the center of the room. from the darkness Anubis stepped out and Harry felt her voice in his head.

"It's time."

Harry nodded and looked to Seamus whose face was set in determination. They each held on to Anubis who pulled them through with her shadow travel. They landed inside the Shrieking Shack. There was an old, dusty coffee table next to them that held a book on it. It was a portkey to take them the rest of the way to the final meeting place where Mundungus would be waiting. Anubis had already jumped ahead without them.

With a pull in the navel and a flash of blue-green light, the two boys landed inside a small cabin. There were few furnishings, a table and chairs and a small wood stove. In one of the chairs sat a short portly man who was currently dinking a glass of dark brown liquid and reading over a large sheet of parchment.

"You two ready to go?" asked Mundungus.

"As we'll ever be." Replied Harry.

"Alright, lets go over the plan one more time and then it'll just be waiting."

After going over the plan twice then three times over, Mundungus was satisfied that the boys knew what they were doing. Harry and Seamus already had the plan memorized, but if it got Mundungus off their back then they would suffer for a bit. Finally, the time came when Mundungus finished his drink and stood from the table. The boys followed suit and followed the man outside. Anubis was waiting for them, she had kept an eye on the house to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She would get them as close as possible to the house then the rest was up to them. Once inside Harry would link his mind to Anubis who could then enter and exit the house at will. They would use this ability to transport the items they found back to Mundungus who would make sure no one entered the building while the boys were inside and cause a distraction if necessary.

Harry and Seamus decided that they would be fine splitting up once inside, the house was massive and if they ran into any magical traps, they would reconvene with Mundungus who would add his expertise to finding a way around it. The whole operation was to last a good few hours as no one has yet to be seen entering or exiting the house and the house itself seemed to be empty as it is a summer home and it was late into fall. If the house wasn't empty, they would decide if they could still get away with some loot or if they needed to abort entirely. This wasn't the first time they pulled stunts like this, but it was the biggest one they've done in a long time.

It was time to prove that the Princes of the Street still held the power and that they were on a comeback.


	16. B&E with a touch of theft

King of the Street

Ch. 15

 **A/N: Finally, a new chapter. Also, I've started my sophmore year of college this week!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

The house wasn't well protected, who in their right mind would try and steal from the Rothschilds. After some research, Harry discovered that the Rothschilds family was easily one of the most successful and powerful families in history, from banking and investment to real estate, they had a finger in every pie. They literally, have the power to say how much gold is worth. There is sure to be more stipulations, but that is the gist of their power. That is also why it would make them a perfect target.

Harry and Seamus each held a tuft of Anubis's fur in one hand and held their wands at the ready in the other. Anubis began to trot with the boys keeping pace. She soon began to slowly gain speed until the boys were at a steady jog, she led them directly into the shadow of a large tree. Neither of the boys could help but flinch as they reached the tree.

"Should've practiced doing that beforehand," thought Harry to himself.

Shadow travel was uncomfortable, it was like being wrapped in a wool blanket that not only was trying to smother you but was also ice cold. Thankfully as soon as it started, the sensations stopped, and Harry and Seamus found themselves inside of a timeworn hallway. On one side there was lines of paintings, each being different from the last, the Hall itself was made of brick and mortar as is the rest of the mansion. They also learned that this place was originally built for Baron Mayer de Rothschild who used it to show off his expansive art collection. During World War II, it was a safe keep for many of England's more valuable property. It is rumored that not all the valuables were taken back out after the war, allegedly as payment for their initial protection. While many of the works of art that were in public view have since been sold, there are said to be plenty of secret hide-a-ways where treasure is still to be found.

Harry and Seamus nodded to each other, there was to be little to no speaking while inside. Harry looked to Anubis.

"Alright, good job. Now make the connection to Seamus and we can get started," said Harry to the Grim.

Anubis looked at Seamus who made eye contact with the magical beast.

"Seamus, can you hear me alright?" came the sultry, rasp that was Anubis

"Yea, this is really weird though, I feel like we could've done all this beforehand," responded Seamus."

"Maybe, but for now it's time to focus."

"Right."

Seamus looked to Harry who understood the silent go-ahead. They each memorized the layout of the huge building and had some ideas where there could be hidden caches. They each had a medium sized Duffle bag to fill and after one final shared look the two boys ran in opposite directions as Anubis once again disappeared into the darkness.

 **HARRY:**

Harry ran down the hall, passing paintings, tapestries and suits of Armor that seemed to line every hall. Harry stopped at the first door he came across. This room started as servants' quarters, then became storage. The room was currently filled with crates and boxes that seemed to be equally covered in dust and cobwebs. Harry knew none of these containers held anything of significant value. It was well known that throughout the years, many a servant had bene caught stealing from the house. Reaching out with his senses, Harry felt a small opening farther into the room. After some wiggling, climbing and crawling, Harry managed to find the hidey hole where hopefully something would still be there. Harry was facing a wall and was focusing on where the wall and floor met. Harry moved his hand across the surface until he felt the slightest of deformations on the plaster. Giving said bump a little pressure caused a larger portion of the wall to slide away from the rest of the wall, allowing Harry to remove the hatch completely.

Hiding within was a stack of dusty books, each labeled _Rothschild family tree_. There were five books, each labeled for the countries where the family was most established, these being Germany, Austria, England, Naples and France. The Austrian and British being the thickest of the books.

Harry wasn't sure if it was worth the effort to try a find buyer for these, but if they were hidden they must be important. If there was one thing that Harry learned during his life of crime was that information was just as important od actual money. Harry placed the books in his bag and continued to the room.

 **SEAMUS:**

Seamus found himself in a large office. It was clearly not the main office of whoever lived here, this was more for keeping guests and acting as a ruse so that the real valuables would be hidden elsewhere. Still, there was plenty to nick here. Seamus went through the desk, finding none of the draws locked. There was very little in it, mostly things forgotten when they were emptying the place of the larger more clearly valuable items. Seamus began to run his hands across the surfaces of the desk, he pulled out the drawers and felt throughout the insides of the desk. Seamus grinned when his finger ran across what was clearly a small lever. As soon as he pushed said lever, an extra aperture opened on one side of the desk. Seamus carefully opened the breach. Once it was down, Seamus saw that there seemed to be two small tracks that lead to the desk, protruding from said desk was a small handle that, until now, was resting in a formed indent in the wood from which it was extended. Seamus pulled on the handle slowly to find that a section of the desk was coming away with it. Once, what could only be described as a box, was fully retracted from the desk, did it begin to shift. First, the top of the box extended upward, seemingly on its own accord, the three sides that weren't facing the desk also expanded outward. Seamus had jumped back, ready to either defend himself or run.

It only took a moment, but the box finally stopped moving and Seamus got closer to investigate. It was now clear that the box was on thin, almost invisible metal bars which were the cause for the sides to open like they did, at the base of the box was a small mechanical mechanism that was clearly the source of the movement. Seamus's attention was taken by what else was in the box. Resting on a small pillow was a ring. Seamus pulled out his wand and began to cast some of the diagnosing spells that Mundungus had taught the two boys.

Nothing came up, but the ring was still clearly very valuable. Firstly, the band was gold, whether it was pure or not was to be determined later. The ring itself was the size of the ring Americans gave the winners of their Football championship. There were four gems inlaid in the center, a Ruby, a Sapphire, an Emerald and Topaz. Each of those had some sort of beast etched into them. The Ruby had what looked like a snake, the Sapphire had a badger, the Topaz had a Raven, and the Emerald had a Griffon. It was clearly representing Hogwarts, but the animals where on the wrong gems. Seamus ran his finger across the surfaces of the gems to find that he couldn't feel the etchings. Seamus gently lifted the ring off the pillow and, when nothing happened, placed it in his duffle.

 **HARRY:**

Harry was filled with elation. The last five rooms he entered held mainly jewelry, but he also found plenty of other secret stashes in a few of them. He had reached the end of his current hallway and was faced with taking a left that would lead him to where Seamus was or going up the stairs to his right. Deciding that Seamus was fine, Harry began to climb the staircase. The second-floor landing showed a clear difference in what the different floors were used for. While the main floor was laden with huge tapestry's and paintings, the floor being a smooth marble, the second floor was carpeted. The walls held smaller paintings, but instead of sweeping landscapes or glorious battles, these were of people. Some paintings held only one person, some had what looked to be a whole family. This was clearly the living quarters for whoever currently owned the place. Harry wasn't worried about running into anyone.

This floor, similar to the first, had doors that were now on Harry's right instead of left and big, open windows that filled the hall with natural light. Harry went to the first door and began the process of examining each one. He didn't have any luck until he reached the fourth room, at the end of the hall.

It was a huge room, twice the size of the dorm he shared at the orphanage. In the middle of the room was a bed that would've held Harry and all the other kids in his year at Hogwarts. In front of the bed was a maroon settee. Under that was a few pairs of women's shoes, heels, slip-ons and a pair of trainers. To the left of the doorway was a pair of vanities. On clear for a female and the other a male, though Harry was surprised by the many items that seemed to be shared between the two. the more feminine vanity was made of a white maple with golden handles and the male vanity was a dark mahogany with dark brown handles. Each had a set of three mirrors to allow for better angles when being used.

Past the vanities was a set of double doors that lead into a large bathroom with a double sink counter. The toilet was behind a door across from the sinks. There was a small entryway that lead to the shower and tub. The showers were in a room similar to a gym shower, with the entirety of the room tiled and a claw bathtub. There were two shower heads next to each other and a shower stand between them holding various cleaning gels, soap, shampoos and conditioners.

Moving past the bathroom, the wall behind the bed had two doors each on the farthest sides of their shared wall. Upon opening it was clear that these were his and her walk-in closet that shared a middle wall. Harry began reaching out with his senses again when he felt something. There was a small passage that connected the two closets together and Harry had felt that there was a third, hidden compartment in there. Feeling now with his hands, Harry felt a small hole in the wall. It was similar to older keys and locks whose mechanism was relatively uncomplicated. Harry pulled his lockpicks from his coat and quickly, with a little magic infusion, unlocked the compartment. The alcove was pitch black, but Harry saw something glint farther in. He began to crawl in.

After a few minutes had past, Harry began to think that he should probably head back, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and so Harry continued forward. What was a glint had slowly become a light. Harry tried to crawl a little faster until a voice in his head reminded him that traps were a thing that exists. The closer that Harry got, the clearer the light became until he was able to discern the source. It was a flashlight attached to a broken coat stand.

Harry leaned his head out of the porthole and checked his left and right and his up and down. when nothing immediately killed him, Harry deemed it safe enough to at least pull himself out of the tunnel. Harry checked his watch, he had been crawling for about ten minutes. This had better be worth it.

 **SEAMUS:**

Seamus couldn't help but grin. After clearing out a few more rooms and feeling the weight of his success on his shoulders, he was feeling pretty good about how everything was going so far. Hopefully Harry was having just as much success. Seamus had found a hidden stair way leading down into the bowels of the mansion. The passageways were filled with dust and cobwebs, it was clear that Seamus was the first person to be here in a very long time.

There were no doors in the hall at the base of the stairs. There was only forward or back. Seamus decided he would always go forward. Using a lighter, Seamus burned away most of the cobwebs in his way. He reached the end of the hall to find it was a dead end. He wasn't even slightly convinced there was some secret passage when was technically already in one. The walls were unremarkable, the wallpaper was a generic flower pattern, a quick glance showed that there were no breaks in said pattern other than when the wallpaper reset to a new sheet. There were empty sconces along the wall at regular intervals, but none of them were impressive or different in any way and all were firmly attached. Seamus wasn't as skilled at using his senses as Harry was, but none the less he gave it a try. Sure enough, there was something coming from the wall in front of him. Each corner of the wall had some sort of locking mechanism keeping the wall from moving, but Seamus couldn't sense what the trigger was. Going along the baseboard and up each corner, as high as he could go at least, Seamus scanned every little bit of the wall again and again.

After another ten minutes passed, Seamus was beginning to become frustrated. He had set to pacing back and forth in front of the wall until his temper got the better of him and he punched the wall. As he did that a small amount of accidental, wild magic had released from his hand where it came in contact with the wall. Seamus was thrown back as his magic quickly spread across the wall. The wall began to fill with glowing symbols that pulsated. Once the wall filled with the strange runes, a glowing line cut down the middle of the wall and it opened inward. Seamus was blinded by a white light, but made his way forward, into the light.

 **HARRY:**

Harry had pulled the flashlight from where it had been resting in the coat rack. The room he had entered was filled with broken furniture. There were chairs, bed frames, dish and silverware and so on. Behind a wardrobe with missing doors, there was another dark passage. Harry decided that if he had gone this far, might as well keep going. Using the flashlight, Harry advanced down the darkened corridor. As he got farther in, Harry noticed that he was also walking on a slight decline. He was going down.

After what felt to be another twenty minutes of walking, but a check of the watch showed it was only a little more than five. The decline had forced Harry to use his calf muscles more than usual. Harry was stopped in front of a dead-end wall. He used his senses to try and figure out what was causing said wall to be dead. Feeling that there were four magical sources, one in each corner of the wall, that lead to the center of the wall. Harry put his hand on the center point and channeled his magic into the wall. He wasn't sure where exactly the magic should go so he just had it spread across the wall. Once he made that happen, Harry was thrown back and the magic began to spread on its own, the wall was filling with glowing runes until he was slightly blinded by a single glowing line that dropped from the center-top of the wall to the bottom. The wall split and opened at the line and Harry once again had to shield his eyes to a bright light that began to emanate from the doorway.

 **ANUBIS:**

Anubis has been alive for longer than most of humanity, but none of them had ever caught her interest as much as Harry Potter. The boy was young, but his life had forced him to grow beyond his years. He knew how to survive in any situation whether it was in the wilds of nature or the social situation of society. Currently she was helping Harry and his friend Seamus with robbing some rich muggle family. She had never really paid attention to the world of humans as a whole as they could never really be a threat to her. The plan was for the boys to fill their bags and bring them to her so that she could take them to larger, smellier wizard whose name was poop or crap or something along those lines. It had been nearly an hour since the boys had began their pilfering. She was confused at first, there was a new feeling that she had never felt before, blossoming inside her. It was like she had a stomach ache from when she eats too much, but it was matched with something else. A longing need to hunt, but not to kill, only to find. Then the word came to her, she was worried. For Harry. what.

 **HARRY & SEAMUS:**

A large chamber was what Harry saw as the light faded away and his eyes readjusted. Across said chamber, Harry saw another door open and recognized his friend.

"Seamus, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry, running across to his friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Seamus, meeting his friend in the middle of the chamber.

"Well, it looks like we may have found the mother lode," said Harry gesturing to apparently empty chamber.

"I'm sure a little exploring will reveal what exactly we found here," Seamus said, walking to the large, ornate double-doors that were currently closed.

These door from afar seemed to be filled with some sort of etchings. Closer inspection showed them to be of various people and situations. Some showed fighting between two armies, others were of people talking in a group. There was one of a man and a woman standing under a large tree, the woman was being engulfed into the tree while the man watched.

"Harry, I think I know what this is," said Seamus, pointing to the man and the woman.

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry.

"It's Merlin and Morgana, after Morgana betrayed Merlin, he trapped her in an ancient Oak so that she may never threaten the world."

"Okay, well if it doesn't help us open this door, then we not worry about it too much."

"Look at the door Harry, all of it."

Harry stood away form the door and quickly saw what his friend was talking about. The center of the door had a huge tree growing up the middle of it. When Harry stepped closer, he found the right in the middle of the tree was the face of the woman. Harry reached out and was just about to touch her face when her eyes opened. Harry jumped back, pulling Seamus with him. The woman didn't move, but her mouth opened, and a voice came out.

" _whooo dares disturb the powerful Morgana._ "

Harry and Seamus looked at each other in a silent argument. Harry sighed and took a slight step forward.

"We do not dare, we are mere explorers nothing more."

" _YOU LIE, YOU ARE HERE FOR MY POWER!_ "

"No, no, we want simple treasure. Nothing more."

" _Treasure, why, there is no greater treasure then the power I possess, and you clearly know this, why else would you be here. Go, leave before I become angry._ "

"Seems like she already is," whispered Seamus into Harry ear.

"We only wish to know what lies behind your door," said Harry.

" _Well, that means you must do something for me._ "

"What do you require?" asked Harry

" _It is simple. I require blood. A drop from someone pure_ "

"Um, well, I'm not sure what that means, 'someone pure' but can we just try my blood."

"Harry, this is dumb, let's just go," came the voice of Seamus.

"Ye-, yeah, let's go,"

" _My offer stands if you choose to return._ "

The eyes on the woman's face shut and a loud grinding noise came from behind Harry and Seamus. Another door was opening and the further it opened the farther the boy's jaws dropped. Gold, mountains of it, and silver and copper. Harry and Seamus shared a look before running to the mountains of treasure in front of them. Harry was able to each the mound first and was able to realize the truth of the mound. As soon as Harry stepped passed the entry, he felt himself start falling. It was as though he was still going forward, but the pull of gravity changed direction so that it was pulling his front instead of his feet. Harry couldn't hear himself, but he could tell that he was screaming. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Seamus was right behind him and was also screaming.

It seemed an eternity had passed from when they started falling, the boys had stopped yelling, but still couldn't hear past the rushing winds. Harry and Seamus had been playing Rock, Paper, Scissors when they finally hit the ground. Seamus was above Harry, who was floating on his back, when he started gesturing behind Harry. it was only a moment later that Harry hit the ground and Seamus landed on top of him. The interesting thing about the landing was what hurt more. Harry felt more pain from Seamus landing on top of him than hitting the ground. They had clearly landed on a stone floor, but it felt as though they had hit a pile of pillows. The problems didn't end there.

Harry and Seamus were given only a few seconds to recover as an alarm had begun to sound and the sound of multiple cracks filled the air.

"Who the hell is shooting," exclaimed Seamus.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," replied Harry

Harry took in their surroundings. They had landed, somehow, in the master bedroom of the mansion. Harry reached out to Anubis.

"Anubis, we need to get out of here. Something went wrong," Harry called out with his mind.

"I can't get to you, whatever latent security that is there is somehow blocking me from entering," said a clearly upset Anubis.

"Okay, we'll just find our own way out. Be ready to get us as soon as you get the chance."

"I will."

Seamus poked Harry on the shoulder and put a finger to his lips when Harry looked back at him. the sound of foot steps was coming towards them. Harry looked to Seamus and through a series of hand motions communicated his plan. Seamus nodded and ran to a nearby window. After looking out for only a few seconds, turned to Harry and used similar hand motions. Harry nodded and ran to the bed and began to strip the sheets off it.

 **TONKS (30 min ago):**

Today had been just a fucking wonderland of frustration and stress. Tonks had gone into work this morning to find that her desk and been disappeared thanks to her wonderful coworkers Dawlish and Perrymore. They had always been jealous of her being the last apprentice of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Thankfully she was backed by not only the head of the Auror department, Rufus Scrimgeour, but the head of the DMLE Madam Amelia Bones. So, it was just a short trip to the boss's office to find what was missing. Sure enough, ol' Rufus was able to "find" her desk and thoroughly reprimanded the two perpetrators.

Currently, Nymphadora Tonks was inside of one of the most important buildings to the Ministry of Magic. The Mentmore Towers where the Fort Knox of Magical England. This was were the ministry held the cash reserves in case the economy hit a rough patch or collapsed entirely. Though if that happened the money would be just about useless. In reality it was the personal bank of the current Minister and his lackies.

Tonks had been processing paperwork for one Mundungus Fletcher when they got the call. Someone had broken into the reserve. All Aurors who were not otherwise engaged in pressing matter were called. Tonks was the first in the situation room where Amelia and Rufus were already speaking.

"Auror Tonks, excellent. You are just the person I want leading this," said the booming voice of Rufus.

"What's the situation?" asked Tonks, going to full Auror mode.

"Two individuals have somehow entered the Mentmore towers estate and made it to the vaults when the alarms there were tripped," said Amelia.

"Okay, what do we know about them?" Asked the metamorph

"Not much, both male and somehow able to bypass most of the security until they reached the vault."

"Wow, that really isn't much at all."

"It's all we got, now it is just preparing for anything. Clearly, they are skilled with B&E but that also means they aren't looking for a fight. Due to the target it is safe to assume that they have been taking it out for a long time. This wasn't a in the moment decision. Try to take them alive, but feel free to rough them up. You will be going in with Dawlish, Pembrooke, and Jeffords."  
"UGH, why Dawlish he's thick as a-"

"Because I said so, I know you two haven't really gotten along, but you need to be professionals while you're on the job," exclaimed Amelia.

"Yes Ma'am. Was there anything else or should we gear up and head out?"

"That is all, good luck."

Tonks saluted Amelia and left the office to meet her teammates in the equipment room before apparating to the location.

 **PRESENT:**

"What the hell?" came a deep voice.

"I don't know, there is no way that they could've scaled down the side with this much bedsheet," replied Tonks.

"Well they got somewhere, look the bedding ends right next to the lower floor window," said Pembrooke.

"Okay, Pembrooke, you and Dawlish circle this floor one more time, Jeffords, you're with me. We will do the same for the next floor down," commanded Tonks.

With that, the Aurors split and began their sweeps.

 **HARRY:**

"That was too close," came the voice of Harry from inside the room's wardrobe.

"Good thing it worked though or who knows what would've happened if they thought to search in here," came Harrys voice.

The boys half-fell half-climbed out of the dresser they had hid inside, Harry was reminded of some book that he was read in the orphanage, but he could remember the name. Seamus dusted himself off and offered his hand to Harry. Accepting, Harry let Seamus tug him back to his feet.

"So, we need to leave, and Anubis can't seem to be able to jump in and out anymore. Any ideas?" said Harry

"We have to sneak out the old-fashioned way," Replied Seamus, shrugging.

"I guess that as good a plan we can get with the time we've been given."

Harry and Seamus began to sneak down the hall to the stairs down. they had just made it when the sound of footsteps came up from the staircase.

"Someone's clearly been here, somehow they've been able to find most of the hidden caches," came the gruff voice of Dawlish.

Harry and Seamus began to scramble for somewhere to hide. Two sets of footsteps where coming up the stairs.

"Whoever they are, this is clearly not the first time they have done this. Did you find any traces of magic?" came another, softer voice.

"None, there was some leftover magic from them getting transported back up top, but other than that I've found nothing," replied Dawlish

"Okay, well let's meet back up with the others."

Harry had been able to slide between a suit of armor and the wall, he would just have to rotate appropriately so that he was not seen. Seamus was about to cast their disillusionment spell when he heard what they said about tracking magic. He stood behind one of the many curtains that lined the windows. He knew the toes of his feet were sticking out, but hopefully not enough to draw attention. As Harry and Seamus hid, the two guards had reached the landing. They walked past and Harry and Seamus both let out the breath they were holding.

They left their respective hiding spots and made their way back down the stairs. At the bottom, the boys faced a large open, lounge area. There was more window on one side, a large fireplace on the other, couches and chairs strewn about and another door across from them. It was open and showed what seemed to be the main entry hall. With Harry leading, the two boys ran to the front door and threw it open.

Another alarm began to ring and, for a moment, neither boy reacted. Then they were running across the grounds. Thankfully the front lawn was filled with bushes, trees and other nature that they could hide behind, so the guards would have a harder time recognizing them.

 **TONKS:**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Tonks, over the alarm.4

"LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE USED THE FRONT DOOR," replied Jeffords.

"LET'S SHUT IT OFF AND FIND THE OTHERS," said Tonks

Jeffords gave the OK sign with his hand and Tonks led the way to the front entryway. At the base of the main door was a rune that, when given the proper spell, activates and deactivates the alarm. Tonks gave just the spell as Dawlish and Pembrooke came down the main stairs.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Pembrooke with a sneer

"Shut your mouth, how is it that the intruders got past you and Dawlish.?"

"We found nothing, not a trace of magic or anything but some emptied stashes," said Dawlish.

"Great so we can tell Amelia that not only did they intruders get away, but they got away with something," said Tonks, throwing up her hands.

"Hey, you were in charge, you should have been able to see this as a possibility," replied Pembrooke.

"Maybe, but I shouldn't have to tell you how to properly do your job," snapped Tonks.  
"Hey, enough, lets just get back to the ministry," said Jeffords, stepping between his fellow Aurors.

With that, the four Aurors relocked down the building and apparated away.

 **ANUBIS:**

"Anubis, we should be outside the barrier," came the voice of Harry in her head.

Immediately, the hell hound jumped into a shadow landed next to her companion. Before Harry and Seamus could put a hand on her, Anubis hopped back on her hind legs, resting her from ones on Harry's shoulders.

"Be more careful next time, it would not do for my chosen partner to be capture in a simple robbery," said Anubis slowly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be better next time."

Anubis gave Harry one last look in the eye then nodded and fell back to her feet. Harry and Seamus put a hand on her back ad she whisked them away, back to Mundungus.


	17. A Break From It All

King of the Street

Ch. 16

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. My computer crashed and I lost literally all my documents for this and school. Expect some inconsistency with this chapter and the previous one's as I will try to make sure that I keep on track with the story. As usual, continue to Favorite and Follow this story and I love to read the reviews. Also, if your review is just about the canon of my story versus the original, like the fact that Hermione didn't get Crookshanks until the third year, I will ignore it. This is FANFICTION, it is a different interpritaion to the origional story. if you don't like it then stop reading.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who give me constructive criticism or just leaving a kind word.**

Harry was tired, extremely tired. After getting the haul secured in Mundungus's safe house, Anubis brought Harry and Seamus back to Hogwarts. She dropped them off in the Room of Requirement then disappeared, saying something about needing to sleep after so much excitement.

Harry and Seamus said their goodbyes and crashed in the room, staying for the night. The next morning showed the two boys spread out on the large couch that the room provided when the only command is given was, " _about to fall on face asleep_ " which is not exactly a clear instruction.

Harry woke up first, stretching out his cramped muscles from sleeping on the couch. Seamus opposite him, still snoring softly. Harry smiled to himself and rolled over to stand. Harry walked over to Seamus, who had thrown his blanket off himself. Harry grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back over Seamus, tucking him in. Once he was nice and tight, Harry cocked back and slapped him across the face.

"WAKE UP FIRE DRILL!" Harry shouted

"UH OH SHIT," Seamus yelled as he ran in a random direction.

Seamus suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and slowly turned to Harry. His eyes were narrowed at Harry's form, which was convulsing on the floor in laughter.

"Fire drill," whispered Seamus, "You piece of…"

Seamus stomped to the door and left Harry to recover from his laughing fit. When Harry was finally calmed down, he stood, dusted himself off and headed back to his own dorm to shower and change.

Harry entered the Slytherin dorm to once again find Daphne sitting in her favorite chair, reading a new book.

"Morning Daphne," said Harry

"Harry," replied Daphne, returning to her book.

Harry just shrugged at Daphne's curtness and headed to his room. A shower and a change later, Harry headed back up from the dungeons to get some breakfast. Daphne was gone, but the common room was filling with other students, all heading to the same place Harry was.

Harry entered the Great Hall and took the first open seat he could find. It happened to be at the Hufflepuff table, next to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Harry didn't even acknowledge them as he was quickly piling his plate with anything he could reach.

"HARRY," the voice of Susan pulled Harry from his own mind.

"OH JESUS," cried Harry, "Oh Susan, good morning."

"Good morning Harry, what's got you all distracted?"

"I'm just really hungry this morning. I did a lot yesterday and need to make up the energy."

"What could you have been doing to cause this."

"I and Seamus played a game of football yesterday."

"Oh, what is that?" asked Hannah.

"It's a Muggle sport played with just a ball."

"And it's fun?" asked Susan.

"Very, it requires a lot of dexterity, coordination, and strategy."

"Well, it sounds fun. Oh, Susan, I think it's time to go, we have to meet with Professor Sprout in fifteen minutes." Said Hannah.

"Oh dear, okay, goodbye Harry," said Susan, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Harry," said Hannah.

Harry waved to them both then turned back to his plate. Thirty minutes later saw Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table, rubbing his stomach. Most of the students had left already, but some were still milling around. Some had pulled out school work, other were talking. All in all, it was a very relaxing atmosphere. Then the mail came.

As the mail was delivered, those with a paper subscription began to chatter quickly amongst themselves. Curious, Harry looked over the shoulder of a nearby student and read the headline.

 **MENTMORE TOWERS ROBBED!**

 _Written by Ritchie Warbeck_

 _The Mentmore Towers, where the Ministry keeps the countries emergency reserves of gold, was burgled yesterday._

 _According to Auror Nymphadora Tonks, at least two suspects managed to gain entry into the famed mansion, owned by the Rothschild family._

" _We are working on theories to how they managed to pass through the wards. They managed to get to the vault, but were ejected before an attempt was made."_

 _The suspects were still able to steal about four to five thousand galleons and change of items. There are no suspects as of yet, but any information that leads to the capture of the individuals involved is eligible for a monetary reward. Send all owls to the Aurors office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Harry looked up from the paper and made eye contact with Seamus. Seamus was looking back, a grim look on his face. Harry stood and left the Great Hall, Seamus not far behind. Harry entered an unused classroom and Seamus quickly followed. Harry locked the door and used whatever privacy spells he could think of.

"We have to lay low for at least the rest of the school year," said Seamus.

"Agreed, do as we all ways do. This isn't the first time we've dealt with this."

"Okay"

Harry dispelled the privacy wards and they left the room. Each going an opposite way to their respective dorms. Harry spent the rest of the day doing homework, practicing new spell and generally just keeping his head down. The break-in was the talk of the school up until Halloween. The mid-term exams were the new focus of the students then they were off school until after the new year.

Harry had been studying like crazy. He powered through all the first year spells, was constantly practicing his potion making. He was even going to the library to try and find extra work that could help him. He and Seamus still spent time together, but with the exams, they were just too busy for much else. The only other person that Harry had regular contact with was Daphne. She Harry and Hermione Granger were mainstays of the library.

Finally, the exams came and went, Harry confident in his success, and the majority of students left the castle or the winter holidays, this included Seamus too. Harry understood that Seamus wanted to spend the holidays with his family, but he couldn't help but feel sad.

To his surprise, Daphne was staying for the holidays as well. Apparently, her father, mother and sister, who was a year younger, were going to America as Daphne's father had a work engagement there so they decided to make it a trip. Daphne had wanted to stay home.

So, Harry and Daphne found themselves in each other's company, usually reading. They talked a little, but it was the silence that they both enjoyed. The month of November passed uneventfully.

Harry had begun studying second-year course work and was finding that he had quite a knack for ancient runes, on top of his natural talents in Charms and Transfiguration. Obviously, he has always been interested in security and magical security was a new and exciting beast. Warding with Ancient Runes was something Harry could see himself studying long past Hogwarts.

Finally, Yule day arrived, and Harry was surprised to find presents at the base of his bed. Sure, he had received gifts while at the orphanage, but they were usually either second-hand or homemade. Either was fine with him, he was used to it and homemade gifts always held extra sentimental value for him.

Harry began opening presents and the people he received gifts from was also surprising. The first gift was from Rubeus Hagrid, the games keeper for Hogwarts. Other than the boat ride in, Harry never really talked to the giant man. The gift was a picture book of Harry's real parents and their friends. Harry's eyes began to tear up as he paged through. Harry had never really thought too much about his parents once he accepted their deaths. Sure, he thought about how different his life would've been if they were still alive, but there was no changing the past.

The second gift was form Seamus. Harry expected something from his best friends, but what the gift could be was what gave him worry. Slowly opening the wrapping, making sure to feel for anything that might be out of place, Harry opened the gift. it was some sort of leather wrist garment, there was a note that said it was a wand holster and that it was made from dragon hide. Harry sighed a breath of relief when nothing else happened. Harry put on the holster and as soon as he had the last strap tightened, he suddenly lost control of his arm. His whole arm started to pump in front of him, in a very provocative manner. Unable to remove the holster, Harry was forced to wait for the spell to end. Thankfully, it only lasted a few minutes. Harry shuddered at the thought of what would've happened if he had put it on somewhere public. If Daphne had seen him, she would never let him hear the end of it.

The third gift was, surprisingly, from Draco. It was a watch similar to what he wore with a note telling Harry that since he seemed to like Draco's so much, he should have one of his own.

The third gift was from Hermione Granger. It was a book of spells that one wouldn't learn in the Hogwarts curriculum.

The next gift was from Daphne. It was another book, but this was on the history of the Ancient and Noble families of Magical Britain. There was a book mark sticking out from about the middle of the book. Opening to that page, Harry gasped at the name Potter. He began to read through, but decided that he would finish later. This would need his full attention.

The final gift was in a loosely wrapped package. When Harry tore it open, a silvery blanket fell to the ground. Lifting it up, Harry realized it was some sort of cloak. Wrapping himself in it, Harry walked to the large mirror that he and his dormmates shared to get a look. Harry froze in place when all he saw was his head floating, seemingly with no support. Harry slowly removed the cloak and his jaw dropped as the more of the cloak fell off him, the more of his body reappeared. Harry pulled the cloak back on him, this time covering his face. He found that he could clearly see through the cloak, but when he looked in the mirror, none of him was there. It was an invisibility cloak. Harry took the cloak off, folded it and placed it gently inside his trunk. Harry stepped back to feel something crumple under his bare foot. A letter. Opening it, the letter read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Your father gifted this to me, trusting that I would return it to him when it was time for you to receive it. With your parents' tragic deaths, I decided it would be fitting to return this cloak of invisibility to you on Yule. I hope that you use it well, your father did when he was in school._

 _P.S ask Professor McGonagall if you would like more details about your parents while they were in school, I'm sure would find them amusing._

There was no name, but after the picture book, Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Starting from not knowing what his parents even looked like to have an heirloom from his father was too much and Harry had to sit and let the tears fall.

Harry managed to calm himself and headed up to breakfast, hopefully not looking like he just cried, he still had an image to maintain. Entering the Great Hall, Harry say that there were no long four separate house tables, but one circular one in the middle of the hall. Even the teachers table was gone in leu of a row of Yule trees. Dumbledore was sitting next to McGonagall, then came Snape. On Dumbledore's other side was Flitwick and Sprout.

There were more students than Harry expected that stayed for the holidays. Harry noticed Daphne and made his way to sit next to her. Over the course of the year Daphne had built herself a reputation of someone to not bother. After some fourth year started bothering her, Daphne expertly used a tickling charm on him till he left her alone. Every time he tried to talk, she would use the spell on the back of his tongue.

Happy holidays Harry," said Daphne as Harry sat down next to her.

"And same to you Daphne, get anything good in your gifts?" asked Harry.

"Yes, in fact one of the better ones was a book on self-defense spells. I'm quite excited to try some out. Thank you for the gift Harry,"

The holidays ended, and Harry found that he and Daphne had become much closer. Other than Seamus, no one had been able to get close to Harry. Harry had tried to make friends outside of Seamus and the varied adults he met in London. While many of the other children appreciated what Harry and Seamus did for the orphanage, they did not want to be associated with the two boys more than necessary.

Daphne did not know who Harry was other than the hearsay that came from him being the Boy-who-lived. Even then, Daphne's father had imbedded it into her skull to never take anything at face value. So, when she learned that Harry Potter would be in the same year of school with her, she remained skeptical but curious.

To her, and everyone else's, surprise, Harry was nothing like what they thought he would be. Instead of the pureblood raised hero that they had read about, Harry, while charismatic, kept up a wall between him and all the other students. All of them except one Seamus Finnigan. For some reason, the Finnigan heir was shockingly close to harry, it seemed that they had known each other before Hogwarts.

Noticing this, Dumbledore traveled to the Finnigan's home and while they both denied knowledge of Harry, minor Legilimency on the husband, who is a muggle, proved otherwise. This action as noticed by Seamus's mother Isabelle. She immediately kicked him out and banned him from ever bothering them again.

As the students returned, many took notice that Harry and Daphne were seen together regularly. Usually, it was in the library, but they would also walk to classes together, sit next to each other at meals and share a seat in the common room.

Harry was worried about what Seamus might think, but he apparently had made friends with one Dean Thomas, who was also a Gryffindor in their year. Their parents had met on the Hogwarts train station and that lead to them sharing a new year's dinner together. Harry was glad his best friend was branching out. It was especially rough on him when none of the other kids in the orphanage wanted to play with him.

As the second term progressed, Harry found that while he was above average with magic, he still felt that there was something missing. This thought had been gnawing at him for a month, even with Daphne and Seamus's help. Finally, in the middle of potions, Harry figured it out.

"A-HA," exclaimed Harry, jumping from his seat.

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you didn't make disturbances in a class that requires focus," came the voice of Professor Snape from one of the darker corners of the classroom.

"Sorry Professor."

Daphne, who was sitting next to Harry, gave him a confused look. Harry motioned that he would explain later. Seamus was also looking at Harry, but shrugged it off, knowing Harry would tell him. after class, Daphne pulled Harry to a side hall where they wouldn't be interrupted. Seamus saw this happen and followed, this surprised Daphne as she knew that she had made sure no one saw them before dragging harry away.

"What got your pants all twisted Harry?" asked Daphne.

"I know why I seem to be progressing faster than everyone else, this has to do with you too Seamus," said Harry.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Daphne with some exasperation in her voice.

"Physical fitness," said Harry

"Excuse me?" replied Daphne  
"You're excused, it's just as I said, this all has to do with physical fitness," explained Harry.

"I think I understand, but you might as well fully explain it," said Seamus.

"In the Muggle world, there is a proven correlation between how strong someone is in comparison to how much physical training they do. The more a person trains the stronger and healthier they are."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with magic?" asked Daphne.

"If my theory is correct, because my and Seamus's physical fitness is better than most others here, excluding the quitting players, my magic is also stronger."

"How would that make sense, Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live, but you don't see him running around the lake."

"Exactly, I think that because he is so powerful naturally, he has never felt the need to try and get stronger."

"And I assume it would be the same with Voldemort?"

"Maybe, I don't know much about him."

"Well, before you, the only person thought to be able to beat him was Dumbledore."

"It's a working theory. But if I'm right, this could change everything."  
"I doubt that many of the traditionalists would agree, but if you really want to test this, I can't see a reason that I shouldn't help."  
"Really, I knew Seamus would be in, mainly because I would make him if he wasn't…"

"HEY."

"…but I wasn't sure if you would help."

"Well, I'm in, just make sure that I won't have to break any rules."

"No promises just meet me and Seamus on the seventh floor this Saturday and we can start experimenting."

The week passed far too slowly for Harry, but when Saturday came, Harry couldn't contain his excitement. Even his normal morning workout couldn't calm him down. If it wasn't for Daphne, Harry wouldn't have even eaten anything at breakfast. Harry decided that he would go and prepare the room while Daphne and Seamus came on their own.

When Daphne reached the seventh floor, she stood confused in the middle of the floor when the sound of footsteps came from behind her. She turned to find that it was only Seamus.

"Seamus, I assume you know what is so important about a blank wall."

"You are indeed correct in your assumption, but I would look at the wall again."

Daphne tuned back to the wall and was surprised to find that it now had a large ornate door. The door opened, and the head of Harry stuck out from behind it.

"I would ask if you were followed, but I know you weren't," said Harry with a grin.

"How would you…"

"No time for chit-chat, let's get started," interrupted Harry.

Seamus chuckled at Daphne's face as she experienced Harry when he was in his excited state. In public, Harry was much more in control of his emotions, but when there was something he wanted to do, he became a ball of energy that could probably power London for a week.

"Wow," Daphne gasped was she entered the room. It was filled with various machines and equipment that she had never seen before. Many of the machines seemed to work by a pulley system. There were plates and bars that littered the room. One wall was completely filled with a mirror. In front of it were rows of strange hourglass looking items that seemed to be only big enough to lift with one hand.

Harry was currently going from machine to machine, testing each one to make sure that they do whatever it is that they do. He was wearing strange clothes as well. He was wearing shorts, but they were loose on his body, except for where they held on at his waist. He was wearing a shirt with no sleeves that seemed to also allow for maximum movement. Daphne had to admit that he looked good in those clothe and wondered if she would also have to wear the same thing.

"All right," said Harry, "Let's get started."


	18. A Lone King

King of the Street

Ch. 17

The rest of the semester passed without incident. Daphne and Harry trained together, with the addition of Seamus. It had taken a month before Daphne noticed any difference in her physique. There wasn't much in terms of muscle mass gain, what muscles she did have had become slightly more toned. Harry, as usual, was at peak performance. Daphne had mentioned that he should tryout for the quidditch team next year. Harry had been thinking about this a lot. He knew that a life of crime was not something one wanted to fall back on. He knew more than one person to die in that life.

Finally, the end of term came, and Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room thinking about what he would do for the whole summer when he felt ta tap on his shoulder. He quickly grabbed the wrist of the offender, but quickly let go when he realized it was his Head of House.

"Hmm, excellent reflexes Potter," said Professor Snape, rubbing his wrist, "Professor Dumbledore has asked for you."

"I'm sorry Professor and thank you I will head up now," replied Harry with a slight bow.

Snape gave a grunt in affirmation and walked away. Harry stood to leave only to find his path was blocked by one Pansy Parkinson.

"H-hi Harry." said Pansy, blushing.

"Hello, is there something I can do for you?" asked Harry.

"I-I was wondering what your plans for summer were?"

"I'm not sure, as you know I don't exactly have a family to go back to, so I may just wander around England for the summer."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, would you like to spend a day or two at my home?"  
Harry didn't immediately answer, he just stared at Pansy. Pansy was beginning to have mixed feelings, she was being swept up by the bright emeralds that were Harry's eyes, but the look he was giving her was almost too intense. It was like he was breaking her down piece by piece.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

Pansy let go of her breath, "Okay, just owl me if you want to come visit."

Harry watched as Pansy retreated back to her dorm room, thinking that he rarely talked to the girl and wondered why she would suddenly want him to visit. Shaking his head of the encounter, Harry continued his path to the headmaster's office. Upon reaching the eagle statue, Harry was surprised to find that the stairway was already open. Professor Dumbledore must've known he was there. When Harry reached the door, he raised his had to knock but stopped when he heard, "Enter."

Looking around the office, Harry was still amazed at all the little knick-knacks that filled the many shelves. Dumbledore wasn't at his desk, but a soft trill brought Harry's attention to a beautiful red and gold bird sitting on a perch.

"Hello Fawkes, how have you been?" asked Harry, petting the phoenix.

"I believe that other than me, Fawkes has never warmed to someone so readily," came the voice of Dumbledore from the landing above where Harry was entertaining the bird.

"Well, I feel truly honored by that," Harry replied, more to the magical beast in front of him.

Dumbledore disappeared down a set of stairs and reappeared behind his desk to which he sat down at.

"Please, won't you join me Mr. Potter?" asked the wizened headmaster, gesturing to the seats opposite him.

Harry sat and looked to Dumbledore stoically. They sat there, watching each other, not giving an inch. Finally, Dumbledore sighed, conceding defeat.

"I'm sure you are curious to why I've asked to speak with you."  
Harry simply nodded.

"Well, I just had a few questions, first, how was your first year at Hogwarts?"

"It was interesting professor, though it seemed to have peaked that very first day."  
"Ha-ha, very true, I was shocked to hear that you had not only found the philosophers stone, but faced down Voldemort for it. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I think that there must've been better places to hide the stone then some random room in the castle."

"We did have security set in place Harry."

"Security is a strong word. Security is used to make sure something is protected from everyone but the owner. Your security was more like testes that gave off the message, 'Hey, if can beat use you can just take one of the most important magical items in existence' which is not security. It was like you wanted someone to take it, you just wanted to make sure that the right person did find it."

"Hmm, very astute Harry and who do you think that person we wanted to find it is."

"Me, eventually."

"Really, why you?"

"Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and I think you were testing me, but I'm not sure for what reason."

"But it can be argued that your claim to fame was on the tragic night your parents dies, why would fate ask more from you."  
"That's a question for fate itself, I don't know, and I don't want to know"

"You're not what I expected."  
"How so Professor?"  
"I expect more innocence from you, a child ready to learn."

"And what am I?"  
"You are still a child and you are clearly ready to learn, but looking into your eyes, I see someone who has already experienced more than they should have, especially for someone so young."

"I've lived a hard life professor, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Not even to get your parents back."

"No, the family I have now is one I wouldn't want to lose."

"Very well, that leads to my next question. Where have you been living for the past ten years?"

"I grew up in an orphanage with Seamus Finnigan in London."  
"Really, what about the Dursleys?"

"What about them, I was told that my Uncle dropped me off and has never come to check on me or anything."  
"Really."

"Yes, really. I have never met any member of my actual family."

"Well, what are you going to do for this summer, are you going back to the orphanage."

"To start yes, after the first week I'm going to be staying with Seamus and his family for a few weeks, then go to the Longbottoms and finally the Greengrass's where I'll stay out the remainder of the summer until the next term begins."

"And you trust all these people Harry?"

"Yes, until they give me a reason not to."

"Very well, please feel free to send me an owl if you ever have any questions."  
"I will thank you Professor."  
Harry stood, gave a nod to the Headmaster, pet Fawkes and walked to the door, where he stopped.

"Professor," asked Harry, "Did you give me my father's cloak?"  
"I did, who did you guess?"

"Just that, a guess. Thank you, professor."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter, have an adventurous summer."

With that Harry turned and left the office.

King of the Street

Harry was sitting alone on the train as it began to pull away from Hogsmeade when the door to his compartment opened.

Seamus stepped in with an armful of snacks and goodies. Harry smirked at his friend and began to take a share for himself. It reminded Harry of when they where younger. They would only rob convenience stores and newspaper stands. That was the start of their life of crime.

The two boys were in the middle of a game of chess when there was a knock on their door. Harry stood and opened the door to find Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

"Hello Daphne, Tracy. Can we help you?" said Harry.

Neither of the girls answered immediately, thought Harry noticed that Daphne seemed a little redder in the face than usual and Tracy was covering her mouth with her hand, though Harry noticed that he eyes were scrunching up.

"Um, if there is nothing you need, I'm about to beat Seamus, again."  
"HEY."

"Can we watch," cut in Tracy, the smile now visible on her face.

"Sure," replied Harry, stepping out of the way of the door to let the two girls in.

Daphne sat down next to where Harry was sitting, and Tracy sat across from her, next to Seamus. Seamus gave them both a nod and looked back to the chess board. Harry retook his seat and the boys began to play again, but Harry noticed that Daphne and Tracy seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. After another twenty minutes of this Harry claimed checkmate. Seamus began to pout and mutter under his breath about how 'Harry had no business being this good at chess'. Harry looked to Daphne and Tracy.

"Alright, what is going on, neither of you have said anything since you sat down," said Harry, turning to face the girls.

"Daphne has something she wants to ask you Harry," said Tracy.

Daphne gave her friend a scowl, but still turned to Harry. "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to visit me over the summer?"

Whatever reaction Daphne expected, it was not laughter. Harry managed to calm himself quickly, but there was still laughter in his eyes and Daphne was becoming angry at it.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just a funny coincidence that both you and Pansy would ask me to visit. I didn't even consider saying yes to her, but you're different Daphne. I would love to visit, I just have to stop off to see a friend first. Let me know where to meet you."  
Daphne loosed the breath she was saving, either to yell at Harry or Tracy. They discussed how Harry would meet with the Greengrass clan a week after he finished his personal business. Seamus was going to America with his parents for the duration of summer vacation.

The train stopped at Kings Cross and Harry and Seamus departed. Daphne and Tracy had returned to their original compartment, where their luggage was. Seamus hit Harry's shoulder to get his attention and pointed out where Seamus's parents where standing with, to both Harry and Seamus's surprise, the Penguin.

"What are you doing here," asked Harry as they approached

"You didn't think you were free to do as you please just because you learned a little magic, do you?' responded Margret, with mirth in her eyes.

"I guess not, but I did get invited to spend some of the summer with a new friend."

"Oh, and who is this new friend?"  
"Daphne Greengrass, yes the same one we saw the Cauldron."  
"Well, aren't you the little Casanova. Well, let's say our goodbyes, we're going to stop by the orphanage before going to the Alley, there is something I need to show you."

"Okay."  
Harry and Seamus hugged, and Harry even shared a hug with Seamus's mother and a firm handshake with his father before following Marge to the apparition point. Holding her hand, Harry suddenly felt the uncomfortable squeeze that came with apparating and the last image of King's Cross was Seamus and his family waving goodbye.

 ***The Next Day***

Harry woke up to the sound of whispering. At first, he thought he was back in the Slytherin dorm and was about to tell Malfoy to shut his trap. Then he froze, his bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as it used to be. The blanket was hick, but clearly worn and he could feel a draft passing through the room.

Harry opened his eyes to a sight he nearly forgot about. It had only been a few months, but Harry had become so accustomed to Hogwarts that he nearly forgot what other were still having to live with every day. Sitting up, Harry heard the sound of small feet scampering away.

He was used to the other avoiding him, sure they were all on friendly terms, but because of Harry's side activities he and Seamus were always a little ostracized by the others. Climbing from the bed, Harry pulled a set of muggle clothes from his trunk and made his way to the bathrooms.

Harry was halfway down the hall to the bath area when he realized something was wrong. The building was seeming to fall apart. Harry knew he had given enough money to Marge so that she could be able to keep the place comfortably afloat until he returned. So why were there clear signs of damage to the building.

Harry walked into the baths and began to place his clothes in his shelf when the sound of laughter came in from the door. Harry looked over and saw a group of boys who he had never seen before. There were four of them. The first, clearly the leader. Looked to be about thirteen with a stocky build. He had sharp blue eyes, brown hair and looked like one of his teeth were chipped. The second boy, who walked in next to the leader, was much taller, making it hard to guess his age, possibly thirteen or fourteen. He had short curly black hair, hazel eyes and his nose seemed crooked, like it had been broken. The third boy was the shortest of all of them. He was only eleven or twelve and was clearly using the other three to boost his own standing. He was mousey, with a small nose, beady eyes and crew haircut. The last boy was clearly going to be a very handsome man. He was slightly taller than the leader, but not as tall as the boy with the broken nose. He had a strong jaw, wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. He was chuckling along with whatever the leader said, but was clearly holding back to continue his façade of coolness.

Harry shrugged and grabbed his toiletries and headed to the shower.

"HEY," came a voice from behind him.

Harry didn't stop, he learned very quickly that when people tell you to stop it's so that they can mug you. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and reacted quickly. He dropped his soaps and grabbed the offending hand at the wrist and twisted it over his shoulder so that the owner of said arm was flipped over Harry's shoulder and on to their back. It was the leader of the group. He was looking up at Harry with a mix of shock and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, I JUST WANT TO TALK," exclaimed the boy.

"Oh, sorry, most people here know not to sneak up on me," replied Harry, shrugging.

"And who are you to be so important here," said the tall boy.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet all of you."

"Well, I'm Michael," said the leader, "and this is Simon," pointing to the tall boy. "The shrimp is David, and hot stuff is Dillon."

"Well, nice to meet all of you, but I've got a busy day today and really would like to shower and eat breakfast."

"Hold on, one question," asked Michael.

"Fine, just one."

"Are you a criminal?"

"I'm whatever I need to be for those I love."

"But that's-"

Harry had already left, closing the door to the shower. Harry quickly washed, he was planning on meeting Marge before they left for Diagon Alley, but now he needed to figure out why the orphanage was falling to pieces. After showering, Harry dressed and headed for the dining hall. There were more kids than he remembered, some waved to him, but most just gave him a curious look before going back to their meals and conversations.

Harry walked right up to the main table to find Marge in her Nun outfit, speaking quietly to another nun who harry didn't recognize. When Marge noticed harry approach, she said something final to the other nun and waved Harry to the door to the kitchen. Once they were on the opposite side of the door, Marge turned to Harry.

"Harry, welcome back, did you sleep well?" inquired Marge.

"What's going on with the orphanage?" asked Harry, ignoring Marge's question.

Marge huffed and suddenly looked much older. "Someone robbed us, I was gone when it happened, and I can't find who did it."

"What did they take?"

"They were able to take the whole safe that all our funds were held in. I look like they somehow managed to make it into my office, lift and carry the safe over to the window and drop it to the ground below."

"Show me."

"First eat then we can figure this out."

Marge lead Harry to a smaller table in the kitchen and placed a plate in front of him. it was simple eggs and bacon, but Harry scarfed it down. once he was done, Marge led Harry to the back yard. Harry quickly saw the large crater in the ground where the safe landed. The window to Marge's office was about thirty feet up so whoever did this must've been either skilled climbers or had tools to help, maybe both. Harry looked closely at the walls and found small scratches that could be from a specific piece of climbing gear that gives the users claws that they can then use to climb. Harry and Seamus used a pair for fun once, but decided they were too much of a hassle.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About two months after you left for school."

"Hmm," Harry crossed his arms. This was going to be difficult, the money was gone, that was a guarantee. He could still find who did it and punish them.

"What are you thinking Harry," asked Marge, walking to Harrys side as he stared at the crater.

"I'm thinking it's time to remind people who I am."

Marge frowned at this, while she may have not tried to stop Harry and Seamus, that didn't mean she approved of their actions. "Very well, just please don't get yourself killed please."

"I promise."


	19. Reclaiming Control

King of the Street

Ch. 18

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I know, I know, it's been a long time since I last posted and I apologize for that. I'm currently starting my Junior year in college and things have been a little hectic with work and classes. I'll also admit that the creative juices haven't been really flowing. Either way here is the new chapter and I promise to have the next one up before the end of the month.**

 **Side note: if you plan of giving me any sort of criticism on this chapter without suggesting a fix. this includes grammar, continuity and so on. I will ignore you. Anyone who just says stupid shit to be edgy or troll. I will copy your comment and username and paste it to the A/N of the next chapter and block you from reading anymore of my story.**

The bar was stuffy and uncomfortable, he was used to fancier joints, but when the boss calls you to go to him and not the other way around. So, there he was, sitting on a ripped stool with what could be a glass of the cheapest whiskey he had ever drunk. The bar had a few patrons, a couple talking quietly in one of the aged booths that lined the wall, there were a few older men playing at one of the billiard tables. The bartender, Bill, was a veteran who had won the bar in a bet while he was on active duty. He had been doing alright, but with the rough location, he was losing more money than he was making. So, the boss stepped in and paid a loan to Bill so that he could keep his bar and the boss could have a place for him and his gang to hide out.

David caught notice of one of the bouncers to the back room as they motioned for him to come in. Finishing his drink, he gave Bill a tenner and followed the man to the back room.

The back room used to be multiple smaller rooms that acted as private dance rooms from back when the bar was a strip club. Bill knocked down most of the walls to create a mixed storage/office so that he could have a place to himself. Though the Boss more or less has control over it.

David walked past various others, some watching tv, some talking quietly and most of them were performing maintenance on various weapons. While the boss wanted them to avoid killing, he knew it was sometimes necessary.

Coming around a corner, David saw the boss sitting with his lieutenants. The boss was a middle-aged man with short, thick, salt-and-pepper hair. He had a five o'clock shadow that was broken by a scar that cut through his cheek and sliced through his mouth. To his right was a young woman, early 20s, who was loading a small handgun. She was Victoria, the head of arms and munitions. If you needed a weapon, she could get it for you. Next to her was a small mousy looking man. Well, he looked more like a rat. He was nervously looking back and forth between the boss and David. Finally, on the boss's left was another man. He was sitting calmly, reading some obscure occult looking book. He was tall and thin, but his eyes had clear, if not overwhelming, signs of intelligence.

"David, glad you came. It'd been a sham if you didn't," began the boss, with his deep rumble of a voice.

"Of course, boss," calmly replied David with a slight bow of the head.

"The reason I called you here was that there have been rumors that the Princes are gone, vanished."

David's eyes widened at this. "What are you saying, that we can take back that borough from them?"  
"That's the plan, and we want you to run it."  
"Really, me?"

"Yes, you have proven yourself worthy and its high time that you've been recognized."

David had been waiting for this for a very long time. Unlike the Italian or Irish mobs, you didn't have to be able to trace your lineage to become a made man. David started as a car thief, then moved to a fence. Once he was established as a man who could get anything, the boss got in contact. He was on a campaign for land and was taking it quickly. He seemingly came out of nowhere about ten years ago and had been making tsunami-sized waves ever since. David had wanted a more permanent position in the gang, but he knew he would have to earn it. It had been five years since he had first met the boss and it was finally paying off.

"Thank you, sir, just let me know what I have to do."  
"Good thing you asked because there is one thing," said the boss, leaning forward. "I need you to rob an orphanage."

"What?"

 ***1 WEEK LATER***

Everything was planned out, supplies were gathered, times were set, and David was ready. At first, he was skeptical, but according to the boss, this was the home-base of the Princes. It was quite genius. No one would ever suspect an orphanage to be the home of two of the best thieves in England.

David was stealing the contents of a safe that was being held in the head nuns office/bedroom. David had traced her movements and planned the theft during one of her outings. he had gotten lucky. Apparently, the entire orphanage had been selected to see some new musical for free, so David had plenty of time. He had acquired a pair of tiger claws. They were gloves with claws at the palms that could hook into almost any material. David would be free climbing up three stories up to the window of the office. There he would shimmy the lock open, it was a simple flip latch lock. He assumed that the safe alone would be at least 60-80 pounds, so moving it would be pointless. He would simply crack it. He had brought a small UCT or Underwater Cutting Torch. He more chose it because of the compact size. He would burn through to the lock and hinges and take what he could.

At least that was the plan.

David had made it up the wall, into the room and found the safe easy enough, but getting it open was becoming impossible. There was no way such an old safe should be able to withstand so much abuse and not even have a scratch. He had long run out of fuel for his torch and was now quickly running out of time. David had tried everything from picking the lock to trying to fit a crowbar in the seams. David saw that he had maybe an hour left so he decided on one final test. Lifting the safe up to the window ledge, David looked to see if there was anyone. people would still hear the impact, but the fewer people that saw the source, the better. With a heave, David pushed the safe over the edge of the window sill and watched it plummet to the earth.

With the sound of artillery, the safe impacted the ground and David gave a quite whoop as he saw the door burst open. David began to clean the office of any sign of him, he had been wearing a full body morph suit with gloves to make sure that he left no trace, but he went through again anyway to make sure. Gathering his items, David began the descent to the ground below.

Some neighborhood lights began to turn on as David ran to the safe, he had very little time to gather everything before people came out to investigate. Thankfully it was dusk when he started so it was nearly completely black as he completed his work. Inside the safe were some papers, that after a quick scan was deemed unimportant, and what looked to be nearly £25,000 in tight bundles. David quickly scooped all of it into his bag and ran into the night.

 ***Present***

Harry was standing outside a seemingly inconspicuous alley door. He had spent the last week tracking down everyone who was involved with the robbery. His search had led him to this hole-in-the-wall pub. It didn't have any formal name, there was no outward sign that this was even the door to a bar. According to Harry's sources, the man who ordered the break-in had his HQ here. His name wasn't known by anyone, he was simply called the boss.

Harry opened the door slowly, peaking in before he entered to make sure there were no guards. Lucky for him there wasn't. Now, over the course of the break, Harry had been honing a practicing his wandless magic with Marge. She had explained to him that there was something call a Trace on his wand that allowed the Ministry to track when and where the student performing magic. If they were outside their home or in a non-magical community, the department of underage magic would send a letter to the student's parent/guardians. The letter would be a summons to either pay whatever fine or to contest.

Harry had become quite skilled over the next week, he still had much to learn and was far from a master, but he made excellent and surprising progress.

Harry was currently using his new skills to silence his footsteps. So far Harry could only perform one spell at a time. He crouched and slowly approach a set of stairs that led down into the bar area. Harry could hear voices, the clink of glasses, soft rock music and other mixed sounds. Harry began to descend the stairs when the sound of footsteps approaching forced him to stop. Harry canceled the spell on his feet and directed his magic to turn him invisible. Now, Harry wasn't truly invisible, the spell was essentially a disillusionment charm cast wandlessly.

A man in a light blue suit began the climb up the stairs. Harry forced himself against the wood walls as much as he could. The man passed Harry, but stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back down. Not seeing whatever it was he was looking for, the man turned back and left. Harry canceled the invisibility spell when he heard the door close. Resilencing his feet, Harry continued down the rest of the stairs. The bar was similar to the many others Harry had sneaked into with Seamus. It was dim and dirty, like the patrons in it.

Harry was told to reach the door behind the bar, and he would find the Boss. Harry switch back to the invisibility spell, there would be enough noise to cover his footsteps. He got behind the bar easily enough, but he now had to figure out a way to get the door open without people thinking the bar was haunted by a ghost, though that would be funny.

Harry got his chance when the bartender was chatting quietly with one of his customers and motioned to the back door. He made his way to the door and allowed the man to pass through, along with Harry who stayed close to the man. As soon as they had passed the doorway, Harry pressed close to the wall and allowed the man to gain some distance before Harry began to move.

He followed the man at a distance to see where he would lead Harry. Sure enough, the man leads Harry to a back room where a small group of men was gathered around a large table. Harry could see guns, jewelry, books, and money. Lots and lots of money.

It was clearly the money that had come from Harry and Seamus's stash in the orphanage. Harry was going to take back everything and make sure that these men remember who the princes were.

Harry started by finding the breaker box to the building. Being in the basement made that easy. Harry found a screwdriver that he used to open the panel. He then began to yank the fuses, lights going out with each one. Shouts of surprise came from the others in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!"

"EVERBODY CALM DOWN, probably just blew a fuse. Everyone, flashlights now."

Beams of light began to appear in the darkness and started sweeping the room. Harry had moved to under the main table. He had canceled his invisibility to enhance his visibility in the dark. He didn't expect the lights and got hit directly in the eyes.

Harry fell back and felt something squeak and squish under him. Once his eyes readjusted, he saw the remains of what looked to be a common brown rat. Harry noticed, thanks to the enhancement to his eyes, that on the from left paw was a missing toe.

A rush of legs past his hiding spot brought Harry back to the present. He reversed the magic on his eyes and took on the invisibility once again. He snuck from his hiding spot, Harry began to incapacitate them one by one. a bash to the back of the skull, choking them out, breaking a bone if necessary.

In the rush, Harry noticed a man begin to make his way to a seemingly blank wall. Harry finished the man he was holding in a triangle choke and resilenced his steps. Harry managed to catch the man as he slipped into the secret passage.

It was a long hallway with a light every 2 meters or so. The man was running down said hallway, but due to his attire, baggy pants and lots of jewelry, he was making slow progress. Reaching out with his mage, Harry caused the lightbulbs to pop, drowning the hall in darkness.

"Anubis, now." Though Harry to his companion.

Anubis had been patrolling the area, making sure no one, mainly cops, arrived and ruin the mission. Anubis materialized into the hall in front of the man and began to growl. All that could be seen of Anubis was her blood red eyes and rows of sharp white teeth.

"OH, SWEET JESUS." Exclaimed the man as he fell back.

Harry used this opportunity to put the man in a choke hold, locking his right foot behind his left knee, locking himself in place. Anubis began to stand on the man's legs, making sure he wouldn't try to get away.

"Uh oh, now I've got you," said Harry, his voice low and guttural.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" whimpered the man.

"I want to know why you thought it was okay to make moves in my territory?"  
"W-w-what?"

"The orphanage, why rob it?"  
"T-that. It's rumored to be the HQ to the- the."

"Yes?"

The man gulped. "The Princes of the Street."  
"Oh, and you thought that they were gone did you"  
"They've not made any moves for the past few months."

"Well, we needed a vacation, learn some new skills, all that jazz. So, the question now is what to do with you. I understand that everyone calls you the Boss. Well, now I'm your boss."

"Nev-ver."

"Fine, Anubis."  
Now, one of the many skills that Grim have is the ability to influence the minds of others. This power is what lead to the creation of the Imperious curse. Though, instead of controlling another's mind to give them commands, Grim paralyze them for an easy meal. Usually, they just blank the mind of their target, but sometimes they will inject them with images, things that will keep the target subdued.

The man began to scream as his mind was flooded with images of nightmares so real that he might've died from shock. Anubis cut just short of that. The man opened his eyes to find that he had been released and still could only see blackness, but could barely make out the silhouettes of a small person and what looked like a large dog. The Boss was covered in sweat and could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Now, I can do that all day, unless you adhere to my rules."

"F-f-fine, please, j-just don't do that again."

"Good, now here's what's going to happen. You are going to continue your work, I don't really care about that. What I do care about is the money, my money, being returned to the orphanage and you will pay a stipend to them every month. Let's say, oh, how about 5,000. Then you can do as you please, and I don't have to come back and replace you. How does that sound."

"Fine, fine, just leave me alone."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I believe you. Let's make sure."

Harry gave a small nod to Anubis, the man began to scream again, this time a little longer than before. When he was released, Harry could smell urine and took a step back.

"Good, I think you get it."

With that, Harry held onto Anubis's fur and the disappeared into the blackness, leaving the man on the ground.

 ***2 Months Later***

The last two months had kept Harry busier than usual. Marge forced him to finish all his reading for the next year. Harry made sure that the Boss was paying his dues, he had sent Anubis to check up on him from time to time.

Finally, the end of summer came, and Harry was excited to go back to Hogwarts for his second year. He had missed his friends and was excited to practice magic with more freedom. Harry was packed, he said goodbye to some of the other kids and found Marge waiting for him at the front door.

"Got everything Harry?"

"Yep, good to go."

"Alright."

The two walked out into the surprisingly sunny London day and, making sure the coast was clear, Marge grabbed Harry's hand and apparated away to Kings Cross.


	20. Back to it

King of the Street

Ch. 19

 **A/N: Hello again everyone. This chapter is a little dry, building up to the future and all. Also, HOLY HELL IS IT COLD WHERE I LIVE. hope the rest of you are keeping warm.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

"Well shit."

Daphne Greengrass was having a not so interesting summer and she was quickly getting bored. It had already been a week and Potter had yet to owl her about when he would be coming to visit. Sure, Tracy had been keeping her company, but the Davis family had just left for their trip to the continent and would be gone for a month. Astoria had her own friends that she was spending time with. She would be starting Hogwarts this year.

Daphne was currently sitting in her family's library, trying to find any books she could on the mystery that was Harry Potter. There were plenty of "books" on what happened that night, but they were a bunch of hearsay and guesswork. Truth was that no one really knew what happened and of the two people who did know, the first was one year old at the time and the other probably wouldn't be up for comment if they were alive.

Daphne was more searching for what might've kept Harry alive after taking the Killing curse. The scar he got was sign enough that he was hit with it, curse scars were nothing to trifle with. They could help the wearer in unimaginable ways, but were also known to hinder said wearer to the point of actual pain.

Daphne has just slammed shut the fifth text she's searched. Deciding she needed air and to find something else to think about, Daphne stood and made her way to the fire place. Normally her whole family made the trip for school supplies together, but Daphne wanted to do some personal shopping and with her mother and father working and Astoria at a friends home for the weekend, this would be some good personal time.

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, Daphne started with telling the bar man Tom that she would return this evening and may want to stay for dinner. Now that at least one person knew where she was, Daphne left to the arch way.

Daphne started to make her way from shop to shop, mainly looking through the windows, but not actually going inside. Daphne was tempted to go into the Owlemporium, Daphne loved animals, but fought the urge. She would wait for Astoria to go back in there, fully knowing that would be where she spends too much time.

When the sun was midway overhead, Daphne decided that it was time to take a break and get some lunch. Florean was a good friend to everyone and ice cream was sound especially delicious on a bright summer day like today. Putting her bags down, Daphne made her order and began to go over what she had gotten so far.

Daphne had resupplied her quills and ink, parchment, and various potion supplies. She bought some new robes, of much higher quality than what Hogwarts robes required. Finally, she bought a pair of earrings that she could use to enhance her hearing. Daphne had been testing them out since she bought them and so far, they lived up to what was offered. She would simply focus on a person or persons, though not mare than three, and the earrings would focus her hearing on them too. There was a range of 20 meters, but that was more than enough for what she was going to use them for.

Daphne decided that she wanted to do more wandering, and use her new earrings more and decided to go back the Cauldron and leave her shopping with Tom. She knew he would say yes.

After dropping off her many bags, Daphne returned to Florean's. She considered where she might want to walk to, there was a park nearby, when she saw Draco Malfoy walking into Knockturn Alley with his father.

Now, Daphne wasn't usually one to be sneaky in the literal sense. She more like to use her words to get what she wanted. She knew that Lucius was a Death Eater, everyone knew even if they didn't say anything. Following in a generally unslytherin manner, Daphne began to follow the Malfoy's.

Daphne knew what kind of place Knockturn alley was, her father had taken her down its darkened streets a few times. It seemed that Draco and Lucy were more than comfortable here unsurprisingly. Their trip was quick as she saw them enter into the Borgin & Burkes Pawn Shop.

Daphne had never actually entered the infamous store, but her father had walked her past it. From what she had seen, it was filled with strange objects that were probably cursed. No, they were definitely cursed. Peeking through the window, looked to see Lucius speaking with a man behind a short counter while Draco was walking around the store, looking at the different items.

Daphne noticed the man hand Lucius, what looked like, a small black book. Lucius took the book and pulled the man close, clearly threatening him. Daphne wasn't surprised by the Malfoy lord acting like a twat, but she was surprised that he'd risk being seen in such a lowly place. There was a muffled call and Daphne saw that Draco stopped his wandering and followed his father to the door. Daphne quickly found a small corner to hide in and waited for the them to pass. Instead she heard the telltale sign of them apparating away.

Daphne decided that it was timer for her to make her leave too. Making her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Daphne thought over what she had seen. What was that book and why was Lucius so interested in it? Deciding that she wasn't going to find out anytime soon, Daphne reached the Cauldron, gathered her purchases and flooed home.

Summer came to an end and Daphne was thinking about how Harry never did show. He could at

least send a letter. Though she never sent one either and after a certain amount of time, pride was the only obstacle. Finally, the day to leave for school had come and this time Daphne's younger sister Astoria would be coming with her. Daphne would have her hands full with that. Astoria was much more outgoing than Daphne ever was and while some people saw that as her being able to make friends, Daphne only saw it as a way to be taken advantage of. Hearing the call of her mother, Daphne left her room to meet them in the entry way where they would floo to the station.

 ***HARRY***

Harry was sitting by himself near the far end of the train. He was sure is friends were looking for him, and he wanted to see them badly. Business first and that meant waiting for now. Harry was reading ahead in his texts when the door to the compartment opened and in came Mundungus.

"Hello Harry." said the short man as he sat down across from Harry.

"Hello Dung," replied Harry, putting his book away. "I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet here."

"Sure, but I think I can trust that you know what you're doing."

"I don't always," said Harry with a smirk. "No, the reason I wanted to talk was I have an offer for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want you to take over for the Princes in London."

Mundungus sat forward at this, resting his chin on his hands as he pays closer attention. "And what do you mean?"

"I mean that you get all the money and power that me and Seamus have accrued to this point and get to do whatever you want with it."

"But?"  
"But, you have to protect Marge and the orphanage."

"Okay, but what does your partner have to say about this?"  
"He doesn't need to know, he has his family now and there is no need for him to worry about what once was."

"Hm, not sure I agree with that but it's your decision."

"Thanks, just let me know if you need any help." Harry pulled a piece of paper and a small pendent from his pocket. "Go here and talk to the 'boss' give him this pendent and he'll know I sent you and will help you as much as he can."

"Okay, same to you and let me know if you ever need anything from me."

"I will, now get out of here before you get caught."

Mundungus gave a wink and apparated away from the compartment. Harry leaned back into his seat and enjoyed the short moment of being alone. Falling into a light slumber Harry didn't wake till the train stopped in Hogsmeade. Harry woke with a start and quickly changed into his school robes, just throwing them over his muggle clothes. Most of the train was empty when Harry stepped off and made his way to the carriages. He remembered Marge telling him about how only the first year would take the boat rides. He found an open seat with a trio of Ravenclaw fourth years. They nodded to Harry and went back to quietly talking amongst themselves.

After the carriage ride, Harry walked past the group of first years who were nervously waiting to enter the Great Hall. Harry smiled when he thought about last year when, for the first time in his life, was not sure what was going to happen and was nervous. Harry was walking past when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking over, Harry saw that it was a girl with short chocolate brown hair and a face that looked extremely familiar.

"Are you Harry, Harry Potter." Asked the girl in a quiet voice, like she didn't want others hearing.

"Yes? And who are you?" replied Harry, leaning in.  
"I'm Astoria Greengrass."

Harry stood straight, she was the same girl that was in the Leaky Cauldron when harry and Marge were there. She was indeed Daphne's sister. Other than some smaller features, the hair and eyes, they were nearly twins. At least, Astoria was a miniature version of Daphne.

Astoria hadn't let go of Harry's sleeve. "What happened?" she asked with quite a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you visit my sister this summer, she said that you were going to."

"I'm sorry about that, I was going to, but some personal issue arose, and they had taken all my time to set right."

"Hmm, okay then. I'll let it slide this time, but she might not be so forgiving."

"I'll keep that in mind, I'll see you around Astoria."

Harry passed Professor McGonagall as he entered the Great Hall, she gave him a nod and continued her path to the new students. Harry searched the hall and spotted a few friends, but no Seamus. Maybe he wasn't here yet. Looking to the Slytherin table, Harry spotted Daphne near the front with a small space to herself, the Ice Queen persona seems to have evolved since last year. Harry made his way to her, sharing greetings with some of his other housemates, and one stern nod with Malfoy. Daphne didn't even acknowledge his presence and Harry decided he would play the same game. Pulling a textbook from his bag, Harry began to read as they waited for the sorting to start.

Soon the last stragglers arrived and the first-years to lead in by McGonagall. Harry put away his book and watched the small, terrified children fill the center space of the hall. There was quite a few of them this year, at least 30. McGonagall retrieved the stool and Sorting Hat from where it sat closer to the teachers table and placed it front and center of the stage. Harry felt a hand slide into his pocket, but didn't react other than a small smirk.

McGonagall began calling out names and Harry, as well as the rest of the school, found that the sorting was fairly even this year in terms of the new students being split between houses. Then the one name that Harry was waiting for was called.

"GREENGRASS, ASTORIA."

The short brunette stepped up to the stool with confidence. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat seemed to be having some trouble placing her, but soon the call was made.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A mix of shock and happiness was what came next. Gryffindor house was cheering while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were politely clapping. Silence came form the Slytherins as many looks were sent towards Daphne who looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Dumbledore took to his podium, "Yes, yes, an excellent sorting. Before we start our feasting, a few notices. Firstly, let us welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart," there was indeed a resounding applause, mainly from the female population and some male. Harry politely clapped for the man, he didn't really know who he was and from the seven texts that were assigned, he found the man narcissistic to the extreme. Maybe he actually knew what he was doing.

"Indeed, thank you Gilderoy for filling the position," Dumbledore didn't seem to have his usual gusto while saying that, "Also, as per usual, the Forbidden Forest is just that, the list of banned items, which continues to grow, can be found on the office door of our caretaker Mr. Filch. Now, please enjoy the meal and sleep well, for tomorrow is the beginning of another year and I, for one, am thrilled."

With the end of the speech, the many plates filled with food and the students attacked like ravenous animals. Many of the first years were hesitant at first, but soon joined in the free-for-all that was every meal at Hogwarts.

Harry quietly filled his plate, still saying nothing. Both Harry and Daphne knew that the other could play this game for as long as necessary. They both had too much pride to let the other win. Thankfully the clearly tense silence was broken by someone sitting down across from them.

Tracy Davis had been watching the silent battle and decided that it had already gone on long enough. Thus, she moved from her seat next to Blaise and moved to confront the duo.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy beard are you two doing?" Tracy asked hotly.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know well enough what I mean, you too Harry." Harry looked up from his plate at this.

"I too am confused by your meaning," Harry said with a slight smirk.

"No, not happening, you two clearly have some sort of issue with each other and I would bet money that it's because Harry didn't visit. Oh, don't look at me like that Daphne, you're the one who was complaining to me about it all." Daphne had turned an impressive shade of red for her fair skin. Even Harry's eye's widened at this revelation.

"That's right Harry, Daphne was all heartbroken that you never came to visit like you said, so if you have an explanation, you'd better share it now."

Both Harry and Daphne were stunned by their fellow housemates outburst. She had stripped away the façade of calm that both of them had, leaving one a blushing mess and the other too stunned to speak. Knowing her job was done, Tracy rose from her seat and returned to her place next to Blaise.

Harry and Daphne remined silent for the rest of the night, just wanting to go to their beds. Thankfully, dinner soon ended, and Harry rose to leave as the rest of the school sang the school song.

Harry reached his bed and threw himself on to it in a huff. Thinking about what Tracy said, and how he really should've at least sent an owl. Harry stripped to his underwear and climbed into his sheets, the last thought in his head being how this wasn't even technically the first day and how long the year threatens to be.


	21. No Rest for the Wicked

King of the Street

Ch. 20

 **A/N: Holy shit, 20 chapters. it's sort of amazing that we've gotten this far and all of you have stuck around. With my garbage grammar and inconsistent plot, I really appriciate that you all have kept reading. Sorry the chapters are a little shorter than usual, I want to keep getting them out around my class work and job. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

The first week of school had been strange, Harry found that many of his personal belongings were being moved around. Not taken, just changed in location. Daphne was avoiding him, and he wasn't really doing anything to avoid that. If she wanted to talk, she will. The strangest thing was that Seamus was also seemingly distant, sure he would acknowledge when Harry was talking to him, but would never add to the conversation. When Harry asked him how his summer was, Seamus just shrugged, and it was 'fun'. Harry even asked if he had done something, but Seamus would either ignore him or change the topic.

Harry was running late to his transfiguration class when movement to he left caught his eye. standing just in the shadow of a suit of armor was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"What do you want you filthy animal," Harry, like the rest of the school populace, was never happy to the see the cat and many shared the similar want of giving it a good kick. Mrs. Morris just blinked at Harry with her large, yellow, lamp-like eyes. Harry heard the sound of footsteps and remembered that wherever Norris was, Filch was close behind her.

"Have you found someone my pretty," Harr shuddered when Filch called her 'my pretty'. Harry began to make his break for it when Mrs. Norris let out a loud yowl.

"Oh, you have indeed, what naughty student do I get to punish," the excitement in his voice was disturbing. Harry entered into the closest nearby door and quickly closed it behind him, shutting his eyes to better listen for footsteps. Flich's distinctive shuffle stopped just outside the door, but quickly moved on down the hall. Harry let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, only to be staring directly into the eyes of someone else.

"AUGH," cried out Harry. It was a ghost of a girl. She looked to be quite young, still wearing her school uniforms, although they were severely out of date.

"Aw, that's no way to react when meeting someone new, of course I'm not surprised you did it when meeting me," her voice was nasally and high pitched, not a good combo. It seems whatever god that may be out there decided to make her as obnoxious as possible in her creation.

Harry gathered his wits and cleared his throat, "Apologies, you simply caught me off guard. My name is Harry Potter, What is yours?"

"Oh, that's much better, Well, Mr. Potter, My name is Myrtle, most call me Moaning Myrtle. Bunch of knobs, the lot of them," finished Myrtle, in a huff.

"Um, well Myrtle, do you have a last name?"

"Oh yes," she said excitedly, "Though, oh what was it again. It's been so long since someone asked, I've nearly forgot. Um, Oh, it's Warren."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Myrtle Warren," said Harry with a slight bow. Myrtle seemed to like this and giggled. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, I think it's probably been fifty years or so," Myrtle sighed wistfully.

"Well, Myrtle, it was indeed nice to meet you, but I'm already late for class, don't need detention too," said Harry, wanting nothing more than to get away from the ghost.

"Aw, do you really?" Harry nodded, "Well, please visit soon, you're welcome here anytime, you can even use my stall," Myrtle batted her eyelashes at Harry.

"I'll keep it in mind, Thanks Myrtle," Harry quickly turned and left.

Harry ran to the classroom where he found it already halfway through. He sat down in the nearest seat, next to a Ravenclaw.

A stern voice filled Harry's ears and the rest of his body with dread. "Ah, Mr. Potter, so glad you could make it, we had begun to worry." Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of him. the look she was giving him said that he was better off being in danger before because he definitely was now.

"Um, well, you see," Harry stuttered.

"Don't even try Mr. Potter, for now the class is practicing changing these mice into jewelry boxes, do your best with the time left and we will talk after class."

Harry just gulped and nodded at the promised punishment. McGonagall was fair, among other things, and did not let the fact that her, much, younger sister and Harry were good friends. Harry began with the assignment when he felt a nudge on his arm. He looked to over to find that the Ravenclaw was looking at him. She was of Asian descent, with long, straight black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Hello," she whispered, clearly blushing.

"Um, Hi," responded Harry, he really just wanted to finish his assignment so that he could meet his sealed fate.

"I'm Cho, Cho Chang, you're Harry Potter, right?" she asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you Cho."

"Um, do you need any help?"

"With?"

Cho just pointed at Harry's mouse, which was currently trying to escape the cage it currently occupied.

"Maybe, I'll give it a go and let you know if I do," said Harry, trying to give, what he thought, was a convincing smile.

 ***Cho's current thoughts***

"Oh my god, how in gods name is he so cute. Look at his hair, does he do that on purpose or is it natural. He has such a cute smile, does he practice the lopsidedness or is that also natural, someone kill me if I mess this up.

 ***Reality***

Cho nodded and turned back to own mouse. Harry looked to the chalkboard for instructions, which there were and began attempting. After the fourth try Harry was looking at a small, very plain, white box with four legs, a table and was squeaking. Harry sighed and reversed the spell again, he knew it was going to be hard, but he thought he would've had it by now. Looking over to his neighbor, Harry saw that Cho had not only successfully changed her mouse, but gave the box some ornate decorating.

"Wow Cho that's really good," said Harry as he leaned in to get a better look at the details of the box.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just wanted it to be different than the plan box that McGonagall wanted," replied Cho, blushing.

"Well, it's good work," sad Harry with a smile.

"It is indeed, and worth ten points to Ravenclaw," said McGonagall as she approached the two students. "And Mr. Potter, you may want to reread the section about focusing on what you want, not what is already there, in the text."

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

When McGonagall wen to check on the others, Cho leaned over and whispered to Harry, "You know Harry, if you need any help, I'd be glad to offer my assistance."

"Wow, thanks Cho, I may take you up on that offer."

Cho looked away as she felt her face get even hotter. She felt a nudge and looked over to her friend Marietta who had a big dumb smile on her face. Cho stuck her tongue at her and spent the rest of the class enjoying being near the Boy-Who-Lived for just a bit longer.

Harry was able to fully transfigure his mouse, but every time he opened the lid there was a squeak that was suspiciously mouse like. The bell signaling the end of class rang and Harry packed his things and made his way out of the class. He was just outside his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, when a noise slowed him. It sounded like someone said something just outside his full range of hearing. Like a voice in the back of his head.

" _KILLLL"_

The voice was much louder that time and Harry stopped walking completely, there was definitely someone talking. Taking a look around, Harry noticed that no one else reacted to the voice.

" _Riiip…tear…... I…... MUST…. KILLLLLLL._ "

Harry went to his class, but the voice began to haunt him. he would seem to hear it anywhere he went in the castle. Then came Friday and Harry was on his was to his last class of the day, when he heard it again.

" _finally…time…to…...FEAST!_ "

The voice began to trail away from where Harry was standing. He felt his heart begin to race and he feet began to move on their own. Something was leading Harry to the source of the voice. Harry turned so many corners that when he finally stopped, he had no idea where he was. There were only a few scones on the wall, giving a bare minimum of light. Squinting, Harry made out something hanging on the wall, the floor was glistening underneath it.

Harry drew his wand and slowly approached. Once he was closer, Harry recognized the thing as some type of animal, looking down to the floor, harry carefully tapped a finger into the substance on the floor. Holding the finger closer to the nearest light, his eyes widened as he recognized the substance. Blood.

Looking to the figure, now that he was closer, Harry recognized Mrs. Norris. Stumbling back, Harry knew that with the amount of blood on the floor that she was dead. Acting on instinct, Harry did the one thing he could think to do. He ran.

Harry was able to make it back to his class hall. He was about to open the door when he remembered the blood on his finger. There was no bathroom nearby and he didn't want to be any later than he already was. He wasn't sure how the new professor would react to him being late and he didn't want to possibly make the punishment any worse than it already was.

Harry was able to reach the door without hearing the voice again. Taking a moment to compose himself, Harry opened the door to see that Professor Lockhart was in the middle of a monologue. He was currently telling the class about his daring defeat of a Vampire in Romania.

"…And there he was, feasting on another poor village girl. So, I readied my wand and stepped form the bush where I was hidden from its view. It caught my scent immediately, forcing me to act fast. Initially, I was only going to capture it and take it away from populated areas. Now, I was forced to take more extreme measures. Using a modified piercing hex, I was able to kill the creature before it could attack me."

Harry found a seat next to Ron Weasley, who was currently using the many required texts to sleep. Some where acting as a pillow and the rest were placed in a way that blocked Lockhart's view of him. Now, Ron was not known for being book smart, but Harry was impressed with the many ways he goes to avoid school work.

"Mr. Potter doesn't think I didn't notice you come in late," called Lockhart, bringing everyone's attention back to the present.

"Um, sorry Professor, won't happen again." Said Harry, pulling out his own set of Lockhart books.

"Not to worry, I understand. You were simply trying to avoid the crowd, too many people asking for an autograph," laughed Lockhart as he approaches Harry's desk.

"Um, no that's not why. I was, well, it wasn't because of that. Everyone here knows I couldn't care less for my fame. It's not like it was because of something heroic seeing as I was only a year old."

Gilderoy was taken aback at this. He awkwardly stood in front of Harry and Ron for moment before clearing his throat and returning to the front of class. While Lockhart began his lecture, which was just more boasting, Harry looked around and found where Seamus was sitting. He was sitting near the front with another Gryffindor, Harry was pretty sure his name was Dean Thomas. He seemed to sense Harry's eyes and looked back. As soon as eye contact was made, Seamus gave Harry an extremely dirty look and returned his attention back to Lockhart, who currently reenacting his fight with a Zombie.

Harry also noticed that Daphne was sitting two rows in front of him with Tracy Davis. What happened between him and her, Harry pondered. He knew that he forgot to visit, but she was acting as though he had insulted her family. He wanted to talk with her, not wanting to burn the bridge of his first friend apart from Seamus.

Not soon enough, the class was over and Harry, along with the rest of the students, concluded that Gilderoy Lockhart had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Looks like there was going to be time spent outside of class to studying. Harry had turned the corner to see that the other students weren't moving. Curious, Harry pushed past the others and made his way to the source of the hold-up.

It was Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Filch. Filch was hysterical, yelling for punishment and justice. Harry was confused as to why, but then he froze, remembering seeing Mrs. Norris. Looking around, Harry realized that he was back in the same hall that he had found her in. Harry moved to go around the scene when he felt an arm tug him back.

"You, I now it was you Potter, always sneaking around," the distraught voice of Filch filled his ears. Harry managed to break the mans grip as Dumbledore stepped in to try and calm the man. "Now Argus, what in the world leads you to believe that young Harry had anything to do with this?"  
"I've caught him more than once sneaking around the castle, he's never liked Mrs. Norris because she keeps him in line."

"Harry is this true?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Harry.

"Of course not, I find myself in enough trouble without going out and looking for it," replied Harry.

"You see Argus, he admits to being in trouble but not to wanting it."

"He is lying of course!"

"Harry where have you been the last hour."

"In class," Harry used finger quotes to emphasize his point, "With Professor Lockhart."

"Hm, Gilderoy is this true."

"Oh, what," Lockhart was trying to make his way past the students without bringing attention to himself. "Yes, he was there, arrived a bit late, but only by a few minutes."

Filch stepped in and tried to grab at Harry again. "ENOUGH TIME TO KILL MY CAT."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and ran it past the unmoving animal. "Argus, I have good news. She isn't dead, she is simply petrified."

"What."

"She is petrified and if memory serves Professor Sprout is having the second years learn about Mandrakes, which can be used to cure any who've suffered being petrified. In a few months, she'll be good as new. Now it's lunch, lets all go to the Great Hall for a meal and to clear our minds."

The students all began to murmur with each other about the scene. Who, or what, could've done that. There were spells of course, but that should have been easily reversed. If Mandrakes were the only cure, then it must be something powerful. Harry was right behind the professors when McGonagall opened the door only to stop in her tracks. On the far wall, where the largest of the stained glass windows were, was large writing.

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**


	22. End of an Era

King of the Street

Ch. 21

 **A/N: Hello everyone, how are all of you doing. good stuff, bad stuff, same stuff, what's happening. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

After the attack on Mrs. Norris, the school was in a state of constant tension. Students were walking the halls in packs, professors were clearly in distress and the only person who was seemingly enjoying the chaos was Draco.

He was strutting around the school like he had just won the lottery. By the third week of it, Harry had had enough and decided to confront Draco, he clearly knows something, and it was time to share.

Harry decided that cornering him in between classes would be best. Today they had Herbology, double Potions with the Gryffs, and Defense. Harry figured that the gap between Potions and Defense would be best. It would be during lunch and Draco likes to stay behind and talk with Snape. His lackies would usually head to the Great Hall to get a head start on stuffing their faces.

Sure enough, once the class was over, they were learning the theory on how the Mandrakes would be used to cure Mrs. Norris, Draco was slow in putting away his things while Crabbe and Goyle made tracks to lunch. Harry too took his time cleaning up, last semester, he was already gone with Seamus, but once again his friend was avoiding him. Harry had to work with Ron, who spent the entire time trying to talk with Harry about Quidditch. Harry was too focused on taking notes to care, not that that deterred Ron from talking. Finally, the last person left leaving Harry, Draco and Snape in the classroom Harry made a show of gathering his things and leaving so that Draco and Snape would feel that they are alone.

Once Harry was outside the classroom, he pulled out his wand. Since the beginning of the school term, Harry had been practicing in his free time. So far, the only class that was giving him any real trouble was the practical part of Transfiguration.

Harry had learned that wizards don't consider any sort of Muggle solutions to anything. If magic doesn't work, then it's not worth anyone's time. Harry also took one of his glass beakers and tapped it with his wand. He strengthened it to handle a little more stress. Harry then cast a quick, quiet spell to gouge a hole in the door and placed the beaker over the hole. Harry could hear the conversation that was happening on the other side.

"Sit down Draco," came the monotone of Snape.

"Very well, why did you want to speak Step-Father?" asked the snobbish drawl of Malfoy.

"You need to stop strutting about, there are already whispers of the Chamber and the school doesn't need the stress of that now."

"But why, if it is open then the school will be cleaned of the stain that is the mudbloods and other unworthy."

The sound of skin-on-skin told Harry that Snape just struck Draco.

"YOU WATCH YOUR TOUNGE BOY," Harry had never heard Snape so angry before.

"I-I'm sorry," Draco's voice no longer had any of the smugness it had before.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have struck you. If anyone were to hear you saying that, you would find more enemies than friends."

"I don't want to be friends with anyone who associates with mud-muggle born."

"Be that as it may, a Slytherin is not so brash as to spout their beliefs and values to the world. You're not some hotheaded Gryffindor."

There was a moment of silence and Harry readied himself to run if it sounded like they were finished.

"What happens if it's really open?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure, the last time it happened a young girl died. After that the school was closed for the rest of the semester and was kept closed until it was clear that the threat was over," sighed a resigned Snape.

"Father wouldn't let the school close, would he?"  
"Your father has much sway on the Board of Governors, but even he would have to concede if it goes as far as it did fifty years ago, but enough, you need to eat something and ready for your next class and remember what I said about using that word in public."

"I will see you, Professor."

Harry was ready and quickly ran around the corner of the hall. He peaked around to see Draco exit and start going the opposite way to the Great Hall. Harry turned and made his way to the Slytherin dorm. He wanted to think about all he heard from Snape. A girl who died fifty years ago, it couldn't be that easy. Harry wanted to see if anyone else knew anything about this Chamber before he did anything else.

Harry gave the password to the door, it was 'forethought' and found Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini sitting awfully close on one the couches. They quickly separated; blushes clear on their face. Harry just stood there for a moment before making his way to his room. He knew about love and all those things, even if his teachers were workers of the night. He still wanted to avoid talking about it too much with others. It was interesting to see Blaise blush, him being so in control normally.

Harry dug around in his trunk for a specific book that he thought may help him when the door to open. Harry turned to see Blaise standing in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Um, hey, look, about what was going on in the common room with Tracy…" Blaise trailed off.

"Hey, don't worry about it, its none of my business who likes who. Honestly, I couldn't care less about love."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Great, thanks Harry," Blaise turned to go, but hesitated and turned back, "Actually, and if you mention this to anyone, I'll gut you, but I need your help."

Deciding to hold off on finding his book, Harry closed his trunk and stood to face Blaise.

"Okay, tell me what you need, and I'll consider helping," said Harry, crossing his arms.

Blaise chuckled at this. "A truly Slytherin thing to say, but I agree."

Blaise pulled the chair from his desk on the other side of the dorm and Harry sat on his bed. Once they were comfortable Blaise started.

"What do you know, if anything, of assassination?" started Blaise.

"I know that it's a lot more common than people think and that, for the right price, anyone can be targeted."

Blaise paused; his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, there were many different answers I saw you having, but not that. But yes, all that is true and more, I won't ask how you know all that, but it makes what I'm about to say a lot easier to explain."

"You see, my mother is an assassin and a damn good one, one of the best in the world in fact. She is known as the Black Widow."

"Wait, she isn't the woman who married that German Baron a few years back who then suddenly died when he was on a horse ride a few months later?"

"Um, yeah, she is. You know what, we are going to have a future conversation to why you know all these things." Blaise stated, "But anyway, yes that is who she is. She also wants me to learn the family business, which I'm fine with, but the one stipulation is that she wants me to marry some old duchess in Belgium. I don't want that. This has nothing to do with Tracy, well sort of doesn't, it has more to do with the fact that I want my love life to have nothing to do with my work if I do follow my mother."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"All I want is your advice, I know most of the others think that you're just a little more cunning than usual, but I've met enough of my mothers 'friends' to know when someone is more than they appear."  
"Hm, okay Blaise, let's make sure I got this straight. You just want my advice on how to tell your mother that you are okay with becoming an assassin, but you don't want to go down the exact same path as her, by which means using marriage, and all that comes with, to commit assassinations."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll think on it," Blaise stood but felt Harry catch his arm, "and thank you for trusting me with this."

Blaise nodded and exited the dorm. Harry sat on his bed a bit longer before remembering why he originally coming here. As he stood to continue his search, the bell chimed the end of lunch. Harry sighed and grabbed his bag to go to his next class of the day.

Harry's last class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Harry cringed a little at that, That would mean that he had to spend time with Cho probably. He like the girl well enough, but he found her a little too touchy-feely for his liking. He knew that some girls do that when they like the other person with if they found the other person attractive, but he couldn't understand why she feels like that about him.

Harry arrived at the greenhouses, numbered one – seven, and found that only a few other students also shown up. Harry noticed that Daphne and Tracy were standing off from the main group a little and made to join them. He had only taken a few steps when he was cut off. Cho Chang was now standing in front of him, extremely red in the face.

"Um, hi Harry," mumbled Cho.

"Hello Cho, can I help you?" replied Harry politely.

"I-I heard a, uh, a rumor that we were, going to be in partners today and was wondering if you would like to be mine, partner, I mean, not like dating, just for the class." Cho trailed off, looking like a ripe tomato.

Harry froze for a moment when he caught Daphne approaching. "Sorry, Cho, Harry and I already agreed to partner up together for the class." Said Daphne

"Butt out of this Greengrass," said Cho's friend Marietta.

"I'm just trying to clear any confusion, that's all," responded Daphne sweetly.

"It's fine Marietta, thanks anyway Harry," said Cho, pulling her friend away. Once the two Ravenclaws were far enough away, Harry turned to Daphne, only to see that she was already walking away.

Harry quickly followed after her and only caught up when she had returned to Tracy, who was now joined by Blaise. Harry and Blaise shared a nod and Tracy turned pink, probably remembering what Harry saw not twenty minutes ago.

"Hey, Daphne, thanks for that, I wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't hurt her feelings."

"It's fine, you had quite the look of a scared deer, I must say," said Daphne with a small smile.

"Ha, I'm sure. Anyway, is that true? Are we going to be partnered for something?"

Before anyone could answer, the voice of Professor Sprout interrupted the idle chatter.

"Alright everyone, to greenhouse 3 please." This got everyone talking, greenhouse 3 was were the extra dangerous, and even deadly, plant life resided. The only people that were allowed in there were Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, and Seventh years. There was a rumor that Neville Longbottom was some sort of herbology prodigy.

As the class filed into the building, they found that they had entered a sort of antechamber to the main part of the greenhouse. The walls were lined with protective gear. Goggles, gloves, extra thick robes with protection charms, and so on. Once everyone was inside, Sprout began to speak again.

"Okay class, please take a pair of gloves, goggles and the protective robes. Once you have put everything on, you may enter the greenhouse. Please make sure to not touch anything unless I say so." With that word of warning, everyone readied themselves.

The greenhouse was humid and dank. Many of the plants required similar, and exact, living conditions. By the time Sprout started class, everyone was already sweating with the extra clothes they were wearing.

"Today class, we are going to start the cultivation process of the Mandrake root," started Sprout, "What do we know about the Mandrake?"

Many hands were surprisingly raised, "Miss Edgecombe." Said Sprout, pointing to Marietta.

"The Mandrake is mainly known as the base ingredient needed in the potion to cure petrification. Also, their cries are known to be deadly to anyone not wearing the proper protection," said Marietta, a little smugly.

"Excellent, ten points to Ravenclaw," praised Sprout, "Now, everyone get into groups of three and gather around a pot."

As the students started moving to join friends and housemates, Harry moved towards Daphne and Tracy to find that Blaise had already joined, making them three. Harry scowled; he was hoping to use the class to speak with her. Looking around, Harry saw that the only group of two was a Ravenclaw girl, he was pretty sure her name was Jessica Fortune, and Jeremy Olson, a boy from Slytherin that kept more to himself than Harry did.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, holding out a hand.

"I know, Jessica Fortune, most people just call me Jessie," responded Jessie with a small giggle.

"Hello Jeremy, are you doing well?" asked Harry, turning to his fellow Slytherin.

"Well enough Potter," said Jeremy curtly.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeremy," said Jessie. Jeremy just grunted and turned to face where Professor Sprout was waiting at the front of the class.

Once everyone was introduced and settled, Sprout began giving instructions.

"What we will be doing today is moving the Mandrakes to larger pots so that they will have room to grow. One person will pull the Mandrake from the pot and place them in the new one, the others will be ready to immediately start filling the new pot with fresh fertilizer as soon as the Mandrake is in. Now, the Mandrakes are still young so their cry won't kill, but it will knock you unconscious if you aren't properly protected. So, please put on your earmuffs and make sure that your ears are properly protected. The class performed the checks and when it was clear that the class was ready, Professor Sprout gave the O.K. hand signal, and everyone began.

Harry volunteered to pull the Mandrake and Jeremy and Jessie readied themselves with handfuls of fertilizer. Harry grasped the Mandrake where it just disappeared under the dirt and gave a strong pull. The Mandrake did not like being forcibly taken from its home and was somehow holding itself in the dirt. Harry gave another pull and was able to pull the root partly out, enough that it's ugly, baby-like face was above the dirt. Harry could feel the vibrations of its cries on his earmuffs.

Suddenly, the table shook as though something struck it. everyone turned to see the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy. Professor Sprout waved he wand and levitated him out of the room. Harry and his group shared a humored look before turning back to their partially completed work.

Harry once again grasped the Mandrake; his group mates were once again ready. Harry pulled, and apparently had caught the Mandrake off guard, because the rest of it came out with no resistance. Harry quickly placed it into its new pot and Jeremy and Jessie began to fill the pot with new fertilizer.

Harry stood back for a moment while his group finished the work. Looking around the class Harry saw that many of his classmates were at various stages of completion. It looked as though Harry's, Daphne's and only a few others had been able to pull their roots out. The rest were still struggling.

Daphne seemed to sense Harry's gaze and turned to him. They were both caught off guard by the sudden eye contact and quickly turned away from each other, red in the face, though Harry wasn't sure why he was blushing. Harry turned back to his group to find that they were both smirking at him. he gave them a questioning look, but they both turned away from him, somehow having some sort of inside joke with each other even though they just met.

The class came to an end and everyone was able to transfer their Mandrake to its new pot. Draco had been taken to the infirmary. Apparently, he had a much stronger reaction than normal to the Mandrakes, making his recovery time longer. The rest of the class went to their respective dorms to shower and change clothes. When Harry came out of the showers, he found Jeremy and Blaise in the dorm, quietly talking. They noticed Harry and shared look like they knew something he didn't and if there was one peeve that Harry had, it was when people held information over him.

"Okay, what's going on, why are you two looking at me like that," demanded Harry.

"We were just discussing the many shared looks that you and a certain Ice Queen seemed to regularly shared," said Blaise with a smile.

"Oh, really and have you two also discussed your very close interactions with the best friend of said Ice Queen?" countered Harry.

Blaise turned red and Jeremy looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you and Davis huh?" said Jeremy suggestively.

"Shut up, let's just go to dinner." Blaise stood and quickly made his way out of the dorm, hiding his face as much as possible. Harry and Jeremy chuckled and followed him out.

During dinner, Harry saw Seamus walk in late and decided it was time for them to have a long overdue conversation. Walking up to the Gryffindor table, Harry put his hand on Seamus's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. To anyone else, this just looked like Harry getting the other boys attention, but between them, Seamus knew exactly what Harry wanted.

Seamus sighed and stood from his seat. Dean Thomas gave a worried look to Seamus, but he just shook his head and motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry went to the nearest, empty classroom and locked the door once they were both inside. Seamus pulled two dusty chairs from the wall of the room and they both sat down.

For the first few minutes, they both just stared, having a silent conversation. To bad silence can only say so much, so Harry broke it.

"What's going on S," asked Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You very well what I mean. You've been avoiding me since the start of term and when I tried to talk to you, you just brushed me off. So, I'll ask again, what is going on."

Seamus sat silently, but Harry could tell he was thinking so he remained silent. Seamus remained silent for quite a while and Harry soon realized that he was just waiting for dinner to be over. That way, when the halls were full of students, he could try to slip away.

"I know what you're thinking Harry and no I'm not just wasting time. I'm not answering because there is no straight answer. I simply don't want to spend time with you anymore. We both have new friends and I think that its time we move on from each other. I found out what you did back home and don't worry I'm not upset; I've been trying to think of a way to tell you I was done. Dung will do a great job; he was always smarter than he let on." Seamus finished.

Harry sat there, staring at the floor. His first and closest friend just ended things and seemed indifferent about it. What was happening, this wasn't him. Harry looked up when the sound of a chair against stone entered his ears. Seamus had stood up and began to make his way to the door. Harry quickly stood as well and grabbed his friend by the arms. Harry looked deep into Seamus's eyes. Seamus shook off Harry, but no before Harry noticed something. Seamus's eyes were different somehow. Seamus unlocked the door and exited, leaving Harry pondering what was wrong with his friend. If he still was.


	23. Discovery

King of the Street

Ch. 22

 **A/N: Holy shit, another chapter so soon, it probably sucks a fat nut. Just kidding, but I did do this instead of preparing for all the final projects I have coming up so enjoy.**

 **Side note: Grammarly is the best thing ever, I have been using it to correct these chapters. Hopefully there is a difference.**

A quarter of the term had passed, and the threat of pre-holiday exams begun to loom over the castle. Harry was studying his hear out, focusing on the classes he wasn't as proficient at like Transfiguration. The only student who didn't seem worried was Ron Weasley. He was more concerned with finding people to play him in chess or discuss Quidditch.

Harry had found a study buddy in Blaise, which also meant that he had less time to research the Chamber. Harry hadn't even found time to talk to Myrtle, who he assumed was the student who died. In better news, Harry found that he and Daphne were on speaking terms once again. After the Herbology class, Daphne began joining Harry for study sessions in the library. That did mean that Blaise and Tracy would spend the whole time making googly eyes at each other while they played footsie under the table. It was late on a Friday and Harry was ready to take the next off to deep dive into Chamber research when he felt a presence that he had not felt all year.

Anubis had been exerting her control over the forest for the last few months, the centaurs were hard creatures to break. She had their leader Bane in control and so the rest followed. The Acromantula's leader/father Aragog was also difficult but was quickly swayed when Anubis dispatched his so-called "greatest" warrior. Anubis and Harry had a symbiotic relationship and as it grew, so did them. Before they met, Anubis was small and weak, the runt of her litter. Grim were not so easily captured, but she had been cast out by her mother. Thus, she was unable to grow as she had no one to support her. With Harry, she could feed off his magic and in return share her skills and power. Currently, their connection wasn't strong enough for Harry to have gained anything, but it was a matter of time until then.

Anubis found that Aragog once lived in the castle fifty years ago. His friend Hagrid kept him in a broom cupboard and would bring him food. Then the attacks started happening and a boy called Tom Riddle accused Hagrid of killing a young girl. Aragog was found out and was accused of being the beast that killed her. To ease tensions, Hagrid was expelled and Aragog was sentenced to be killed. Hagrid was able to convince those in power, with the help of one Professor Dumbledore, that Aragog could be used to protect the forest. He would have children and follow Hagrid's orders. Since then, his family had grown extensively in the deepest part of the woods. Until a stranger showed and laid claim to the Forbidden Forest.

Now he was waylaid in any action that was not passed through Anubis. She was powerful, there was no question about that, but she was also young, that means that she was brash and inexperienced. She could fight and survive, but she could not plan for the future. Thankfully, she was aware of her short fallings and, after securing her power began to travel between the creatures that live in the forest. She would go to the Centaurs to learn how to look past the obvious. She would speak with the unicorns to discover her own emotions and internal growth, and she would speak with Aragog to better understand the realities of the world around her.

Anubis had only spoken with Harry one other time once school had started. They shared their tales of what has happened so far, and Anubis agreed to help the young wizard in his search for the Chamber of Secrets.

Today, she was talking with Aragog when she brought up the topic of the Chamber to him. whatever reaction she was expecting was not what happened. Aragog began frothing at the mouth, shifting agitatedly and breaking his own web. His children started to react in a similar manner until Anubis exerted her power over them to calm them. See, the control Anubis gained wasn't just in the title she claimed, it was an actual force that was ingrained in the entirety of the forest. Once she learned how to harness and control it, she could do the same with all the creatures that called the place home.

Aragog told her the story of how the attacks began, Hagrid would talk to him. once Hagrid explained how a girl had died and that he was a suspect, Aragog escaped his crate and searched for the source. He only discovered what killed the girl due to an instinctual realization. See, spiders, all spiders, feared snakes above all. Aragog was using the castles pipes to go from place to place when he discovered a passageway that leads farther down than any other, he had explored.

Aragog only made it a small way down when warning signals began going off in his head. something was down here, and it wasn't a friend. Aragog pushed through his bodies instinctual reaction to run the opposite way and found a large chamber in the very foundations of Hogwarts. Inside was a large bust of a bearded man. Aragog remained in his hiding place and waited to see if the reason for his fear would show. A few days later, a boy appeared in the chamber and faced the large bust. He began to speak, not in the English that Hagrid used, but in some foreign tongue. The constant hissing that came from the boy froze Aragog in fear. He knew not what the language was, but that whoever spoke it was no ally of his.

The mouth of the bust opened to reveal a dark tunnel. A similar hissing to what the boy was doing began to exude from the darkness. Aragog nearly passed out in fear. Slowly, the hissing got louder until the source revealed itself.

A large snake emerged from the tunnel. It has mottled brown and green, with red spines that ran down its back. The worst was its eyes. Bright yellow and full of hate. Aragog thought to a saying that Hagrid told him, "If looks could kill."

Aragog finished the story and Anubis that this would be information that Harry would want. She shadow jumped closer to the castle and reached out to Harry using their telepathic link.

"Harry, I have news about what might have killed that ghost girl you told me about." There was a moment before Harry responded.

"Okay, meet me in the unused classroom in the dungeons," said Harry.

Anubis looked through Harry's mind to find the room and leaped through the shadow of a nearby tree. Harry was just closing the door as Anubis appeared. Harry turned and smiled at his friend. They had not seen each other for quite a time, and it was nice to be face-to-face, even if only for a moment.

"Hello Anubis, it is good to see you," smiled Harry

"Indeed, it is," said Anubis. She may not have the facial construction to give an exact emotion of gaiety, but Harry could hear in her voice that she was glad to see him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Harry, pulling a nearby desk chair out to sit down.

Anubis also took a seat in front of Harry before she spoke. "I talked with Aragog, the lead of the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest." Harry leaned in in interest. "Aragog told me of a beast that lives in the castle, in the Chamber of Secrets. A humongous snake-like beast."  
"Hmm, that could explain why I hear voices from nowhere, it might hide in the walls somehow."

"Indeed, it was also controlled by one of the students here, this same student used the death of the girl to blame a man by the name of Hagrid, who was hiding Aragog in the castle at the time."

Harry's face lit up at the mention of the half-giant. "Excellent, I can speak with Hagrid about this." Harry quickly stood to leave but paused before turning back to Anubis. "Thank you for all your help."

"It was nothing Harry, we are bonded," nodded Anubis.

"Indeed, we are." Harry left the room through the door while Anubis did the same through the large shadows in the room.

Harry quickly made his way back to the library, there was research to do. He stopped halfway up the stairs, he had one more class before he could engorge himself in this new lead. A little more reluctant than he was before, Harry made his way back down into the dungeons for his Potions class. Good thing he was already close by, he still arrived before many of the other students. Looking around, Harry saw that most of his housemates were already there, but many Gryffindors had yet to show up.

Sitting down at the table with no one else, Harry began taking out his potions supplies and organizing his place. The stool next to him was pulled back and Harry looked over to see Daphne taking next to him.

"Well, hello Daphne, not sitting next to Tracy today?" bemused Harry.

"I would be if not for that," said Daphne motioning to a desk two rows back. Tracy was sitting with Blaise. "So, here I am, forced into your company."

"Well, I will enjoy every moment of it," teased Harry.

Daphne let out a harrumph but gave Harry a small smile. She still had a reputation to uphold. Professor Snape entered and everyone quickly settled, everyone except for Ron Weasley. He was whispering to Seamus, who looked like he wasn't listening, and didn't notice Snape appear behind him. Seamus could feel Snape's presence and tried to warn Ron, but it was too late.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, you need to know when to hold your tongue Weasley," said Snape, leaving the threat in the air for Ron to try something else, which he did.

"But that's not fair," moaned Ron. "Malfoy and Potter were talking too."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, they stopped when I entered, ready to learn," replied Snape

Ron opened his mouth again, but Seamus elbowed him. Snape looked across the room, checking to see if anyone else wanted to test him.

"Today, we will be discussing a common universal cure-all potion. This can be used for everything from healing small cuts and scrapes to the common cold" Snape started.

"Turn your books to page 215 and read the first two paragraphs on the theory behind the potion. Once you are done, turn to the next page for ingredients and instructions."

The sound of pages rustling filled the silence. Harry had already read well past the section, apparently so did Daphne. They had both turned to the ingredients page. Harry stood and made his way to the large potions cabinet next to Snape's desk. He was watching Harry approach but said nothing. Harry grabbed enough of each ingredient for both Harry and Daphne to use for the class. Snape said nothing, but Harry could feel his eyes watching. Apparently, no matter what Harry did, Snape would always be suspected of him for one thing or another.

Harry returned to his seat where Daphne had prepared both their cauldrons, preheating them to the proper temperature. Harry split the ingredients and they began working. The potion was simple, but they still had to make sure that the ingredients were properly prepared. Harry was surprised by how many ways there were in the magical world that one could become paralyzed/petrified. Many animal venoms and poisons shared the common symptom of paralysis.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and everyone turned to the source. Seamus had somehow managed to cause his cauldron to explode even though none of the ingredients were inherently volatile. Snape rose from his desk and approached where Seamus and Dean Thomas were sitting.

"Well, care to explain what happened?" said Snape slowly.

"I'm not sure, I was adding the root of Youtan Poluo when it went off," recounted Dean.

"And did you make sure that the root was properly powdered, that the cauldron was at the correct temperature and that you were stirring in a counter-clockwise motion at one rotation per fifteen seconds?" continued Snape, leaning closer to the boys with every word.

Both Seamus and Dean turned pale when he mentioned the stirring technique. Snape also noticed and straightened himself. With a flourish of his wand, he cleared their mess and returned to his seat.

"You may both leave; you have failed for the day."

Harry and Daphne paid attention as much as they could, but they needed to watch their own potion unless something similar were to happen. Harry tried to give Seamus a sympathetic look, but he didn't even glance at Harry. Harry frowned and looked back to his work, he felt eyes and looked up to see Daphne staring at him.

"What's wrong, is there something on my face," asked Harry jokingly.

"What is going on with you and Seamus?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean."

"You know very well what I mean, you two were thick as thieves last year, but now he doesn't even look at you."  
Harry chuckled at her accidental wordplay, but the humor vanished quickly. "I'm not sure, but don't worry about it. I'm sure he will tell me when he's ready."

Daphne gave him a piercing look before turning back to her own work. They both finished and gave a small vial to Snape before cleaning their space and exiting the classroom. Harry turned to go to the library and Daphne was directed towards the common room.

"Hey Harry?" came Daphne's voice from behind.

Harry turned back, "Yes Daphne?"

"What are you doing now?" asked Daphne, blushing slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" responded Harry with a mix of joking and skepticism. They may be back on speaking terms, but a Slytherin wasn't a Slytherin if they weren't suspicious.

"Because you've been spending a lot of time alone and that's not healthy." Blurted Daphne, now even more red with the loss of her infamous self-control.

"Well, I'm working on a side project, something boring, and was headed to the library."

"Okay, then I'm coming with," said Daphne, regaining her composure.

"Well, I mean…" began Harry.

"No excuses, I'm coming now," stated Daphne, brushing past Harry.

Harry frowned for a moment, but that was replaced with a smirk. That was the Daphne he knew, but should he tell her?


	24. It's in the Walls

King of the Street

Ch. 23

 **A/N: Hello internet peeps, it's been a while I know. I've been struggling with the decision to put this story on hold one more time and focus on a few other ideas that I had, but I also want to finish this story before I start a new one. Other than all that, I hope you all are living well, getting enough rest, eating your veggies, all that jazz. Please enjoy this new chapter while I make the next one.**

 **P.S. I got a message about my Percy Jackson story, which was trash, and the person said how horrible it was and that they wouldn't read anymore and all I could think was, "Wow, this dude doesn't seem to realize that I'm not writing that anymore and seems to just want to be a trash person." so yeah, just wanted to share that.**

Harry and Daphne found a small corner in the library that was relatively secluded, giving the two some privacy. Harry sat down and began pulling out various books and papers. Daphne gave him a questioning look to which he was returned a look that said 'wait'. Once Harry was done gathering and organizing his various texts, he looked Daphne in the eye.

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry directly.

"Well, I know that most of what we know on it is a rumor, including its very existence," said Daphne. "That supposedly Salazar Slytherin created and placed some monster there to protect the school from muggles."  
"You've just about got it. Since the attack on Mrs. Norris, I've been doing all the research I can on it, trying to figure out where it is. I learned a few things from our fellow classmate Draco that, according to his father and Snape, that it's real and that there is indeed some monster." Harry paused to grab a book from his stack and flipped open to a specific page. "So far, I have found next to nothing that could be considered factual about the Chamber, but there are enough agreements between them all that there can be some truth to them. Read this paragraph here." Asked Harry, turning the book to Daphne, while keeping a finger on the spot where he wanted her to start.

Daphne looked to where Harry was pointing and began to read.

 _Salazar held no love for the muggles after the death of his wife. He, with his three friends, wanted a safe place for magical children to learn how to control their gift. Salazar's gift to the school was, among other things, a beast of his creation. A beast that could kill with a single look, that would always be at the ready to protect the school and all who inhabit it. The beast knew the difference between the magical and mundane._

Daphne finished reading and looked up to Harry questioningly. "Well, while that is very interesting as the origins of the chamber, that doesn't say where it is."

"Exactly, this beast is supposed to protect any who reside here, before I let you in on the big secret, read this." Harry had pulled out a new book and opened to the page he wanted Daphne to read. Daphne pulled the book in front of herself and began.

 _The Basilisk_ , Daphne looked up at Harry in surprise who motioned for her to continue to read, _is a creature that was first sighted in the early 7_ _th_ _century and was known for is paralytic stare. The only known enemy to it has always been the rooster. The call was too much for the Basilisk to handle and the high pitch of the sound caused the beast to die from sensory overload. Only one magical person was brave enough to attempt to study these creatures. Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin._

Daphne involuntary gasped as she read the last sentence, all the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place in her head. She looked back up to Harry, who was grinning like a fool.

"So, you're saying that the beast is some sort of Basilisk that Salazar Slytherin modified to his own specifications?"

"Exactly, and I think I know where the entrance, or at least one of them, is."

"Where?"  
Harry grinned at Daphne's response, and began packing his bag, Daphne quickly followed suit and soon they were off, running down the halls.

They had little time till it was dinner, so they had to be quick. Harry lead Daphne down to the second floor. As soon as Daphne began to question if Harry knew where he was going, He stopped in front of a door. Daphne quickly saw that it was a girl's bathroom.

"I assume this is where we are going."

I won't tell anyone if you don't." Harry replied with a smirk.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. Harry followed her inside and locked the door behind them. Daphne looked around but didn't see anything that immediately looked like a secret door. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy, so she looked at Harry.

"Oh Myrtle," Harry called out.

A loud squeal caused Daphne to quickly cover her ears. Looking to the source, a translucent being had flown from one of the stalls Daphne recognized it as the ghost of a girl. She looked to be about 14, with large cheeks and small glasses. Even in death, Daphne could see that she was suffering from intense acne, somehow.

"Oh Harry, I knew you'd come back to me." Called out the ghost named Myrtle. "But who is…she" Myrtle acknowledged Daphne with no hidden distaste.

"Oh, don't be jealous, you know there will always be a special place for you in my heart. My friend here is Daphne Greengrass."

"Ooh remember a Greengrass when I was in school. An Anton if I remember correctly."

Daphne perked up at hearing this name. "He is my Grandfather." Said Daphne excitedly.

"Good for you." Said Myrtle, with no hidden indifference.

"Um, how about to tell us the story of your death, just one more time."

Myrtle began to tell the story of her death, with more gusto than Daphne felt she should have. She told on how all she had seen was large yellow eyes and then nothing, ever again. Harry thanked her and after multiple promises to come and visit her in the future, Myrtle gave some privacy to Harry and Daphne.

"So, are you saying that Myrtle was killed by the Basilisk." Asked Daphne. Harry nodded, "Yes, she was. This is what the creature below is. A Basilisk that Salazar somehow created to kill with its stare, instead of paralyzing."

Daphne was silent as she processed what Harry was telling her. Daphne looked up the Harry, "So where is the entrance then?"

"That's what we're here to find. With the dots I connected, I can only assume that one of, if there are more than one, the entrances to the Chamber is in this room."  
"Okay, let's come back though. It's nearly dinner."

"Fair." Harry and Daphne left the bathroom and made their way to the Great Hall where students were already beginning to stream in. Harry and Daphne sat down across from each other and began to fill their plates. There was a silence between them, even with Tracy sitting down with them. She was seemingly unaffected by her companion's silence, possibly expecting it from the two. The reason for the silence was due to the fact that the two snakes where the entrance might be, and if there were more.

After dinner, Harry decided that he needed to stretch his legs. Changing into his usual exercise outfit, Harry made his way to the entrance hall. He was planning on a simple jog and decided that this would also be a good time to stop by Hagrid's hut to discuss his experience with the Chamber fifty years ago.

Harry had already made two laps around the lake, his internal odometer guessed that he had traveled nearly a kilo and a half. Finding that it was a good point to take a break, Harry changed his direction the large pumpkin patch that the half-giants hut rested on. Harry's approach was from an odd angle, which quickly became a small gift.

As Harry closed in on the hut, the sound of voices shouting, and a dog barking shattered the evening silence. The front door was slammed open and the large form of Hagrid came out. Close behind was the tall form of Dumbledore, his beard glinting in the sunset. Behind him was another man, equally as tall and with long, silver hair. The snobbish look he was constantly giving, and the color of his hair made Harry think of Draco Malfoy, maybe they were related. After him came a much shorter man, he walked with an air of authority, like a politician, but he also seemed to carry himself like a rent-a-cop. Someone with little actual power but used titles to try and boost themselves.

Harry had hidden behind one of the larger pumpkins, making sure that he was in the shadow while still being able to watch the progress of the party. Remembering what he knew about the intent of magic, Harry attempted to channel his magic to his ears. A tingling sensation rose from his chest to his neck and to his head and suddenly he was able to hear what was being said across the patch and onto the path up to the castle. The short man with the green bowler hat was speaking.

"Please understand Hagrid, we need to cover all of our bases when it comes to this. It's only a matter of time before there is another attack and the school might not be able to stay open because of it." Stuttered the man.

"Sure, yah hav' tah look like yer doin somethin'." Came Hagrid's venomous reply to which the bowler hat man cringed from.

"We will bring you home soon," said Dumbledore. "And if anyone were to want to help, all they would need to do is find the snake."

Everyone gave the old headmaster an odd look, but the procession continued up the hill to the castle. Harry was frozen in place, had Dumbledore somehow spotted him or maybe sensed him? With group out of sight, Harry followed the same path to the castle. He needed a long shower and sleep. Dumbledore's words rang in his head all night, sleep was not forthcoming.

Harry rose from his bed, not having slept the entire night, to dress and head to breakfast. He was still thinking on what the headmaster said, what snake, did he mean Slytherin? What about Slytherin other than the symbol of the house. Maybe he needed to retrace some steps, he must have missed something.

Breakfast ended and the day's classes passed much too slowly for Harry's taste today. He was fidgeting so much that many of his teachers had to reprimand him for disturbing the class. When lunch finally arrived, Harry was the last to arrive. He sat down and filled his plate with the nearest food. As he ate, there was only one thing that clicked, the entrance to the Chamber was somewhere in Myrtle's bathroom.

Deciding that eating wasn't an option right now, Harry stood and made his way to the 2nd-floor girl's bathroom. He was turning the final corner when the sight before him made him audibly gasp. Hermione Granger was laying on the floor, still as a statue. The Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, was floating in place, slowly rotating in a small circle. A scream pulled Harry from his stupor, a small group of first years had come around the opposite corner. Harry, in a fit of adrenaline, looked to the nearest painting and told them to get the professors. Harry then ran to his Gryffindor friend and began checking for any sign of life.

Remembering what he was taught, Harry placed two fingers on her neck, just behind the Jugular artery. While she wasn't moving and her body was somehow stuck in place, none of her limbs changed shape while lying on the floor, her skin was still malleable. It only took a second, but Harry felt a pulse. After thirty seconds of measuring, it was clear that she was alive, but just so.

The sounds of feet filled the hall, the first years had run away, and Harry stood to face the oncoming crowd. The first was McGonagall and Dumbledore, followed by Snape and what seemed to be most of the student body. They all stopped at the sight of Harry and the two victims.

People began to shout out as the implications Harry was facing spread through the students. Harry readied himself for the onslaught of questions but, surprisingly, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a loud bang came from the tip. This silenced everyone and Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, I assume that you have an explanation of how this happened, or at least why you are here. I want you to go to my office with Professor Snape. Minerva, you will clear the students and call for Poppy. I will make sure that nothing is tampered with until we can move miss Granger and Nick to somewhere safe."

Harry quickly fell into step with Snape, their combined presence parting the sea of children. The forever scowling professor was doing less so as he led Harry to the headmaster's office. They reached the gargoyle statue and with the passphrase, chocolate frogs, a set of steps descended. Snape motioned for Harry to go up. Harry and Snape reached the thick oak doors and entered. Inside was walls lined with strange silver devices, each moving, squeaking or puffing smoke.

As Harry was taking in the strange office décor, Snape pulled out his wand and summoned a straight-backed armchair to which he sat down. He motioned for Harry to sit in one of the other two chairs that were along with Dumbledore's desk. Harry did so and they sat in silence until the office doors opened once again. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered and took their seats as well. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and began.

"Mr. Potter, please take us step-by-step to how you ended up being discovered with Miss. Granger and Sir Nick?"

"Well, I was on my way to the library, when I heard some sort of sound," said Harry. "I couldn't quite make out what it was, maybe hissing, I followed the noise and found Hermione and Nick."

"And is that all that happened, there was no other reason you were there?" asked McGonagall.

"No ma'am, I simply wanted to get some studying in before bed," replied Harry innocently.

Dumbledore gave Harry a long look, his hands steepled together. He looked to Snape then McGonagall and they seemed to reach some sort of agreement.

"Very well Harry, you are free to go, but please come to one of us if you hear any other strange noises."

"Thank you, I will." Harry stood from his seat and went to the door, before leaving, Harry turned and gave the three professors and small bow before exiting to his dorm.


	25. Where the monster hides

Ch. 24

King of the Street

 **A/N: Howdy all, how is everyone doing. I just moved into my new apartment and now I have to deal with three other roommates. school is starting in a month and I excited to be that much closer to graduation. I will warn everyone, this is a bit of a heavier chapter, especially at the end.**

 **Please enjoy anyway!**

The sound of a book slamming and a loud curse echoed through the dungeons. Any Slytherins, and any other students, that happened to be in the vicinity sighed at the sound. I was one that quickly became common. Harry Potter was researching something, but he had clearly made no progress. He was stressed, back-talking teachers, even cursing Lockhart.

No one quite figures out what had him so upset. Exams were months away, even with the new year coming and going. Many assumed it was because the other two attacks that had happened since Hermione and Nick. The only student that had any inkling was Daphne Greengrass. While in public, she kept up her Ice Queen persona, she had melted considerably when alone with Harry.

He had been researching any book she could find on Parseltongue. There was nothing useful. He had even broken into the restricted section, more than once. She did all she could, sending letters to her father and other allies that might have some ideas. Daphne also knew that he was clearly upset with how many attacks there had been. It was like he was holding himself responsible, no matter how many times she had knocked some sense into him.

Harry had taken over one of the unused classrooms in the basement. He spent some much time there that he had set up a bed, grabbed some of the unused desks and chairs and transfigured them into an actual dining table.

The only people he would even talk to is Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. There were times where he could be found talking to the petrified students, giving extra time to Hermione. He had stayed during the Christmas break and the rumor was that he didn't sleep for one second of the whole break. The rumor only gained traction when school restarted, and he didn't leave his room for the first three days of classes.

When he did finally emerge, it was with a smile on his face. He finally looked like he was relaxed, especially compared to how he was before the break. The whole school was talking about how different he was. The only person that he confided in was Daphne, Seamus was still avoiding him and was even colder than before.

Harry had pulled Daphne away from the Great Hall during breakfast. It was the first weekend of the spring and while Daphne was planning on studying, she knew that whatever Harry had planned would be much more exciting and educational.

Harry lead her to Myrtle's bathroom, where when they entered Daphne was surprised that Myrtle herself didn't come flying out of her toilet. It was like she knew what Harry was up to and he needed no distractions.

Daphne remained silent as Harry began casting spells around the bathroom. Some she recognized as protective spells and others she had no idea what they were. Clearly, Harry had been busy over break. Harry waved his wand on last time and turned to face Daphne.

"I found it," said Harry, excitedly.

Daphne gave him a confused look, but it quickly changed to understanding then shared the excitement.

"Really!?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a Basilisk," stated Harry, "and I can get us into its lair."

This gave Daphne pause, "Hold on, have you even prepared to go down there." Asked Daphne with some incredulity.

"Of course, I have, I even know what the monster is."

If the previous statement caused Daphne to hesitate, this voided her of speech entirely. He gaped at him for a moment, performing an excellent interpretation of a fish out of water. Harry simply waited for her to come to her senses, a small smile on his face. When Daphne was finally able to regain control of herself, Harry faced the center sinks. Daphne was beginning to feel like a Gryffindor, but she didn't attempt to stop Harry from whatever it was he was doing.

Harry had walked around the sinks till he found whatever it was he was looking for. Daphne stood back, watching him and readying herself for whatever may be coming. Harry was mumbling something while feeing around on the sink he had stopped in front of. Daphne couldn't help but get closer to Harry, curious to what he was saying. It didn't help though, as when she had got closer it became clear that Harry wasn't speaking English. In fact, he wasn't speaking any language that she recognized. Hell, she couldn't even guess to what it was.

It sounded like he was choking, but the choke came out as a hiss. The only changes in what he said, that Daphne could discern, was the change in tempo and pitch. Harry finished speaking, but the sound of his voice in the strange language was replaced with the sound of metal grinding against metal. The porcelain washbasins were slowly sinking into the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the floor.

Harry turned to Daphne yet again and motion for her to follow then jumped into the darkness. Daphne just sighed and followed the raven-haired boy. Her thoughts of the danger ahead and how Harry could stand to be more forethoughtful, more Slytherin.

As she fell, Daphne felt the slide become horizontal. before she could prepare for the end, the slide seemed to disappear from under her. She loosed a shout of surprise and tried to ready her body for whatever impact it was about to take. Instead of hard ground, she felt caught by something warm. Opening he eyes, which were tightly shut as she fell, Daphne found herself looking into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Like someone had taken two emeralds and carved them into the shape of an iris then placed them into the eyes she was currently gazing.

"See, not so bad, kinda fun even," said Harry, letting Daphne to her feet.

Daphne brushed as much of the dirt and grime she collected from the slide as she spoke, "If you say so, you could've at least told me what was going to happen."

"But what's the fun in that?" asked Harry mischievously.

"There may be no fun, but it would have made me feel a little safer," uttered Daphne.

"Fair enough," conceded Harry. "If that's the case, then I'll admit to not knowing what is coming next other than the home of the Basilisk."

Again, Daphne hesitated, all of her Slytherin instincts were yelling at her to turn back and get better ready for whatever may come. On the other hand, it had been a while since she felt such excitement and she wanted more of it. Harry had held out his hand in solidarity and Daphne couldn't stop herself from grabbing it. Harry gave her a small smile and lead the way deeper in.

They were in the deepest part of Hogwarts, in the old sewers that had been replaced with the metal ones. These tunnels made of stone and mortar were well worn and long forgotten by those above. But, to Daphne's dismay, there were clear signs of recent wear. That of something rubbing itself against the walls repeatedly. In Daphne's mind, this could only mean two things. One, that the Basilisk was awake and two, that it was very big.

Harry, thankfully, was careful in his steps, keeping crouched slightly and holding his wand at the ready. There were even times where Daphne couldn't hear his footsteps. It was surprising, she had seen Harry when he was serious, but this was different. He wasn't just serious, he as determined and focused. Daphne also thought to herself that Harry was in her thoughts much more than usual. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was their growing friendship, but he seemed to find a way into her thought a little too easily for her comfort.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Harry slowed to a stop in front of some sort of large, metal door. It was shaped like a half-moon form the ground with a strange symbol in the middle. There were about a dozen snake carvings that were slithering from said middle symbol. Harry studied the door intensely for a moment, then a smile grew on his face. Daphne could've sworn she heard him say, "of course," under his breath. Then the sound of the same strange language came from Harry. When he finished, Harry stepped back from the door and pulled Daphne behind one of the pillars that lined the room.

The snake carvings began to pull themselves into the center symbol. When the last snake was gone from sight, the door gave a large shudder then sank into the ground, revealing another tunnel, but as Daphne looked in, she could make out a large chamber. Was it that they had reached the Chamber of Secrets?

Harry and Daphne crept forward. Making sure that they watched their steps, no reason to announce their presence more than they already had. Harry had taken a moment to explain the specifics of a Basilisks power and what they may face if it woke. While Daphne was glad that he did it before entering the chamber, she still wished that he had given her time to prepare longer than the last few minutes or so.

Daphne had been running all the spells she knew through her head, trying to find at least a handful that might help in a fight against a giant snake that can kill with a look. Harry stopped just before the tunnel opened into the chamber, holding a hand out to stop Daphne as well.

Harry looked at Daphne and pointed to his ears, he had heard something. Daphne focused on her own hearing and sure enough the sound of someone's voice could be heard. It sounded male, but it was speaking low enough that it was hard to tell if it was young or old.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand and took a step forward. When Daphne began to follow, he held his hand out again, motioning for her to wait. She shook her head and motioned for Harry to continue forward. Quickly understanding he was not going to win any argument with her, Harry just shook his head and turned back to the chamber.

The chamber itself was made entirely of stone; bricks were laid to create a large dome. In the middle of the chamber was a sort of river that cut the chamber in half. There was a path that allowed someone to cross. On the other side of the river was a large bust of a man's face. The tip of his head reached the ceiling. He had a full-faced, flowing beard and in his eyes were the largest emeralds that either the children had ever seen.

Harry turned the corner and saw the owner of the voice they were seeing, and it caused Harry to stop in his tracks. Seamus was standing in front of the bust, Harry assumed it was Salazar Slytherin seeing as he had created the chamber. Seamus was reading from a small, black book and as he did, the water in the river began to churn and bubble. Daphne peaked over Harry' shoulder and couldn't hold in her gasp of surprise. She quickly covered her mouth, but Seamus had stopped talking and slowly turned to where Harry and Daphne were hiding. Harry stepped out from where they were hiding and stood in front of his friend.

"Hello Harry," said Seamus mockingly, but there was something wrong with his voice. Instead of just his normal Irish, it sounded like two people were talking at the same time. The other voice was cold and sharp like someone took the sound of nails on a chalkboard and used it to make words.

"Seamus, what are you doing?" asked Harry, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Seamus is fine, he's doing exactly what he wants to." Said not-Seamus.

"Who are you then?" asked Harry, trying to just buy time while he comes up with a plan.

"Well, I go by a few names now, but who I am specifically is Tom."

"Well, Tom what do you want with the chamber?"

"Why I simply want to finish my work, that's all."

"Oh, and what work is that?"

"Cleaning the world of unneeded filth."

"What, the muggle-borns, what have they done to you that you think you need to kill them?"

"THEY EXIST," Tom/Seamus yelled, causing the chamber to rattle.

"Why Seamus then?" asked Harry coldly.

"Because he was alone, he had his parents, but he lost his closest family. You." Said Tom/Seamus with a smirk.

"I never left him; I was as stuck as he was."

"Well he begged to differ, you two were so capable of escaping to wherever you wanted, and your guardian was more than willing to let you as long whatever trouble the both of you got in didn't follow you home. So why, if you could do all that, did you Harry, not even try to go see poor Seamus."

"I-I couldn't, when I learned about Hogwarts, I didn't think I would ever see him again." Harry grew more and quieter until he fell to his knees. Daphne rushed out and went to Harry's side, trying to pull him back to his feet.

"Ah and this must be the temptress." Said Tom, whose voice was slowly becoming more prominent.

Daphne just glared at Tom, but it was hard as she was looking at Seamus. Harry was still in Daphne's arms. Daphne twisted Harry so he was facing her, and she slapped him with all her might. Harry fell to the floor but quickly stood. His eyes were alert and focused and he looked like he was out of whatever stupor he was in.

"Thanks," he said to Daphne while still looking at Seamus.

"No problem, but now we need to save Seamus or Tom will take over his body completely."

"Right," nodded Harry. "Hey Seamus, Sorry about this." Harry began shooting spell after spell at his life-long friend.

Daphne too started firing off spells, trying to keep Tom off his guard. It seemed to be working, at least at first. In a cry of rage and fury, Tom knocked Harry and Daphne to the floor.

"Enough of this," growled Tom, whose voice had silenced Seamus's. he turned to the bust and called out, "OH GREAT BEAST OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, COME END THOSE WHO WOULD STOP YOU ON YOUR MISSION."

As Harry and Daphne picked themselves back up, the mouth to the bust slowly opened with an earsplitting grinding noise. When the mouth was open a rush of hot air swept over Harry and Daphne. It smelled of blood and anger.

The sound of hissing began to pour out from the opening. Harry could somehow understand what the hissing meant and while there were no specific words that could represent the meaning, it was clear that the intent was murderous.

The Basilisk emerged from the opened mouth of Salazar Slytherin and Harry could only stare in shock as he became aware of the size of the beast. He couldn't move, his eyes traveling the length of the body to where he assumed the head was. He felt a strong tug and was suddenly pulled from his feet to behind one of the pillars that lined the chamber. He was suddenly looking into blue eyes that seemed to be carved from the clearest ice. Harry blinked once, then twice, he realized that if he had kept going, he would've looked right into the beast's eyes.

"Thanks, Daph," said Harry.

"Don't worry about it, let's just beat this thing and save Seamus, Okay?"

"Yeah, let's, just don't look at its face."

Harry and Daphne both came from behind the pillar and began casting again. Harry was running at the Basilisk while casting spell and Daphne did her best to overwhelm Tom. Harry had begun to run around the Basilisk, only glancing in the general direction of the beast. When he had an idea of where it faces was, he would fire off an extra potent spell, mainly piercing spells, and repeat. Daphne, on the other hand, was having a difficult time with her opponent. Tom, it seemed was only hampered by Seamus's weaker magical core. She was able to fend him off of any larger attacks, but that was all she could do.

Harry was now on top of the bust of Slytherin, he was shooting spell after spell, but nothing seemed to do anything but piss off the Basilisk. Standing atop one of the founders of one of the greatest schools of magic was not a position that Harry thought he would find himself in. He glanced over at Daphne who was slowly losing ground.

Harry grit his teeth and loosed a spell that he wasn't sure was even going to work. He was in the light of lady luck, his spell had caught the Basilisk as it was opening its mouth. His spell was that of an overpowered piercer. It was like he had summoned a sword of pure energy and directed it through the roof of the ancient creature's mouth.

Daphne was losing, there was no other way to see the battle. Tom had more spells in his arsenal, no matter the power of the body he was possessing. Suddenly, their battle paused as a loud crash pull of their attention. The Basilisk had fallen, clearly dead. Harry was standing atop the bust of the Hogwarts founder and was looking extremely tired.

Daphne, seeing the opportunity doubled down on her attack, but it was to no avail. Tom was just too skilled, his knowledge too great.

"You're going to die here to which I will take Seamus's body for my own and finish what the great lord Voldemort started." Coldly laughed Tom.

Daphne said nothing but continued to cast spells. She was sending everything she could think of, trying to just keep Tom busy until she thought of a better plan. Their fight was paused as the giant form of the Basilisk came crashing down in front of them. Tom stood speechless, the sight of his monster lying dead seemed to be too much. With a yell of fury, he began casting at Harry, who quickly climbed back down the statue.

Daphne used the opening to fire the most powerful stunner she could manage at Tom. With seeming sixth sense, Tom managed to deflect the attack back at Daphne. She fell to the ground unconscious. A bright green spell began to form on the end of his wand until he was hit with a bludgeoning curse from behind, falling off his feet.

"That wasn't very honorable Harry," growled Tom as he rose from the ground and turned to face Harry.

"Well, I'm not a Gryffindor so not to worried about Honor in a battle," responded Harry.

The two began to circle, waiting for the other to attack. Tom decided that he wanted to finish the battle quickly and began launching a torrent of multicolored spells. Harry quickly realized that he couldn't block them all, so he tried to hide behind the pillars. Tom just began to blast those to pieces. He was destroying the entire chamber in his rage to kill Harry. Harry had managed to fire off a few spells, but they didn't even faze Tom in his onslaught. It was only a matter of time until Harry slipped up and that's exactly what happened.

Harry stepped on loose rubble and fell, dropping his wand and having the air knocked out of him. Tom's spells stopped and Harry could hear footsteps approach. Looking up, Harry saw the face of his oldest friend, his lifelong brother in crime and the only family he has ever had. The only thing that wasn't right was his eyes. They had become slits like a snake's and were extremely bloodshot.

"Seamus,"

"He can't hear you, it's too late," cackled Tom. He rose his wand, ready to cast whatever spell he chose to end Harry's life. The spell was on his lips when he froze. He seemed to be struggling with something. His other hand began to raise and grabbed hold of the wand.

"No, you will not stop me," hissed Tom. "Avada Kadavra."

Tom cast the spell, but as he did, he pulled the wand into himself. The flash of green entered Seamus's body and he fell to the floor.

"NO," Harry screamed and ran to his friend's body.

Daphne opened her eyes to the sound of sobbing. Sitting up, she clutched her head as it throbbed. Looking around the chamber, she took in the aftermath of the battle. There was rubble everywhere, Slytherin's bust even lost a chunk from its beard. The body of the Basilisk was lying on the floor. Daphne wasn't sure if it's killer stare still worked while it was dead, and she wasn't willing to try. She looked to the sound of crying and saw the back of Harry holding another body.

She quickly pieced together that it was Seamus. Getting to her feet, Daphne stumbled over to Harry. Kneeling next to him, she held Harry in her arms as he cried. The sound was that of a dying animal, she held him tighter.

 **LINE BREAK**

Daphne sat alone at the Slytherin table, which wasn't unusual, but she had even been pushing away those who she deemed friends. It had been a week since the vents in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry was still in the hospital wing. Rumors of what happened had quickly spread when the sight of Harry and Daphne walking in the Great Hall with the body of Seamus Finnigan. Dumbledore had jumped into action. Levitating Seamus, he led Daphne and Harry to the hospital.

Daphne decided that she wasn't hungry, again, and stood to go back to the hospital wing. She would spend all her free time with Harry, bringing him his homework and telling him what he missed in classes. Madam Pomphrey said that physically, he was fine. Losing your best friend wasn't something you just got over. Daphne just wanted to be there, making sure Harry had someone that he could lean on.

The end of the year saw the creation of the petrification cure made from the Mandrakes that had been cultivated by the students over the course of the year. Harry had finally left the hospital to attend Seamus's funeral. The Finnigan parents told Harry that they would be leaving England, but that the house they had in Scotland was his to use as he needed. Margret McGonagall was in attendance as well. She had stepped down as the head of the orphanage to more help in the hunt of Dark Wizards and other criminals as a special agent of the ICW and the Ministry of Magic.

Few words were shared, many tears were cried and when Harry got back to Hogwarts no one knew how to act around him so they all just avoided him. Daphne was the only exception. She was icier than ever to the rest of the student population, but she was always there when Harry needed it.

Finally, the last exams had finished, and Harry was packing his belongings. The rest of his roommates had left when he heard a knock on his door. He turned to see Daphne standing in the doorway. He thought about how close they had gotten in the last few weeks, and while she could never replace Seamus, he couldn't think of anyone else he could open up to like her.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Almost," replied Harry.

"Good, don't want to keep my parents waiting." Said Daphne with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that they will be beside themselves if we miss the train." Chuckled Harry.

He snapped his suitcase closed and followed Daphne to the carriages that would take them to the train. Harry thought to the past year and while it would take a long time for the loss of Seamus to settle in his heart, he was still looking forward to what was coming.

Settling in his seat next to Daphne, sitting across from Tracey and Blaise. Harry was lost in thought, looking out the window. He felt a light touch on his arm and looked to see Daphne giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay, just thinking."

"Okay, just tell me if something is bothering you."

Harry smiled at her, he put an arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy a little peace and quiet and that was what he was going to get.


End file.
